Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailorstars vs Predator: Hunter's Revenge
by Japan Boy
Summary: Part three of a three-part trilogy: two rogue Predators yearn for revenge on Sailor Moon, & twin huntresses on both Sailor Soldier & alien hunter alike. It's a three-way war with heavy casualties & strange alliances. Please review if read.


**PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR MOON SAILORSTARS VS. PREDATOR:**

**HUNTER'S REVENGE**

2003, 2007 by Anthony Ogozalek

**PROLOGUE**

She had never been such a big fan of being in the dark, much less by herself in it.

But that's exactly where she was at the moment: in a huge but unlit corridor with walls of metal reaching approximately forty feet high, wheras the walls being fifty feet in width. While the lone female couldn't see them that well, if at all, the walls & ceiling above her had a very strange & unusual substance stuck onto its slick, metal surface, sticking like it was glued or cemented on. All she _could _see of the eerie design in the near total darkness was on the cold floor she stands on, wondering whether she should proceed down the corridor further, or turn tail & run in the other direction from where she arrived.

Uncomfortable as she was with her surroundings & feelings, she had to press forward. Gathering her valor, she takes several steps ahead, hoping to find any sign whatsoever of an exit or a friendly face. Deep down in her heart, the girl knew that this was no time for any hysterics, regardless of how creepy her venue may be.

Any other girl _would _just cut her losses & run back the way she came, but this isn't just 'any other girl' in this wide open space they're in. This girl is none other than Usagi Tsukino, a student at Japan's Tenth Street High School, but that's only part of who she really is. In a past life, many years ago, she was known as Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium Kingdom which resided on the moon & ruled with her mother, Queen Serenity. In a future life that won't happen yet for several centuries, she will be known as Neo-Queen Serenity, when she will be the ruler of Earth, along with her husband, King Endymion (who was once known as Prince Endymion during the Silver Millenium). Her current identity is a heroine known throughout the world as a soldier who fights for love & justice, an individual who has saved the planet on numerous occasions with a heroic group of friends & allies by her side. Usagi is dressed in what appears to be a sailor outfit, not unlike the one every teenage girl is attired in when attending school. Only this particular one has round, pink shoulder pads, & her pelvic area sported three different-colored skirts, one on top of the other in blue, red, & yellow in that order from the bottom on up. Her feet were covered in white boots that went up to her knees, ending just underneath them, while same-colored gloves covered her hands, & these reached up to & even past her elbows, nearly concealing her entire arms, leaving only a sample of bare flesh. She had a blue collar with two pairs of thin yellow lines on the sides that covered part of her shoulders & a small portion of her back, while she wore a magenta-colored choker around her neck, also with a golden heart embedded in the center. On her chest was a small pair of angel wings that had a golden heart-shaped brooch in the center. An even smaller pair rested atop her head of golden blond hair, between her eyebrows & ball-shaped braids above her ears. These braids sported a red, circular jewel in the front of each, & sprouted a strand of long hair that nearly touched the floor. The most astonishing (& beautiful) part of her outfit, however, was the twin pair of white angel wings on her back: the smaller pair above her trio of skirts measured close to a foot on either side of her, but the larger pair placed right on her back's middle measured somewhere between two-three times that width.

In this guise, Usagi Tsukino is known as the champion of love & justice, Sailor Moon.

Or, if one was to be more precise, _Eternal _Sailor Moon.

If anyone were in the immediate vicinity of her presence, they would undoubtedly justify her as a creature of beauty, perhaps envision a romantic escapade of being on a date with her.

Unfortunately, there was nobody around except her anywhere, & there was nothing romantic about her surroundings. Sailor Moon has very good reason as to why she's in a place like this, & it wasn't out of a matter of pride or trying to impress any unbeliever who might question her bravery in any way.

It's because her friends are missing in the area, & is desperate to find them.

"Rei! Ami! Can you hear me? Are you there?", shouted Sailor Moon, listening intently for any kind of answer she hopes to receive soon.

Over a minute passes with no response.

Sailor Moon tries calling out to them again, but the results are the same after two minutes of waiting to hear their voices.

_Please hold on, everyone!_, she said to herself firmly. _I'll find you, no matter what it takes, & we'll all escape this hideous place together!_

After two failed attempts at calling out to her friends, Sailor Moon ups the ante a notch & concentrates on getting the golden crescent moon placed upon her forehead to shine. The effort is aa simple as flicking on a light switch, & suddenly a bright light emanates from her forehead, instantly lighting the area in front of her. She can now see clearly the eerie designs upon the floor & walls—alien in origin—with a taste of disgust in the pit of her stomach. Ignoring the ghastly décor as best she can, Sailor Moon stayed strong & urged herself forward, her bright shine acting as both a flashlight to find her way through the darkness, & a homing beacon for her friends to find, should they be any place close to where she now stands. There is, of course, a chance that her light will attract someone or some_thing_ bad & dangerous to her, leaving herself exposed & vulnerable to an attack from anywhere, but in order to find & rescue her friends from their current predicament, it was a risk that she was more than willing to take: for Sailor Moon, any kind of risk is worth it, should it mean saving the world and/or those nearest & dearest to her from harm.

She spends a full five minutes wandering down the corridor, her light still ashine. So far, nothing has attacked her from anywhere, which was good, but she also came no closer to locating her missing friends either.

But then she hears something, or rather some_one_—_two_ someones!

"Usagi!", said the first voice.

"Usagi!", said the second voice.

_Those are Rei & Ami's voices I heard!_, Sailor Moon says to herself, her excitement & relief rising inside her like a bunch of helium-filled balloons released by a child.

She calls back to them immediately.

"Rei! Ami! I hear you! Where are you at?"

A response from Rei took only a second or two.

"Usagi! We're all at the end of this corridor! Just keep going five hundred yards ahead of you, & you'll run right into us! Don't stop for anything—we want you here with us as soon as possible!"

"Stay where you are! I'm on my way!", Sailor Moon shouted back in response, breaking into a run immediately afterwards, a smile stretched across her face. The champion of love & justice races ahead, her crescent moon shine illuminating the path before her & acting like a speeding train at nighttime. She continues nonstop in her run to meet up with her friends again when all of a sudden she sees an even dozen figures, each one standing under a vertical cylinder of light like they were on stage in a play or concert. No longer needing the shine from the crescent moon upon her forehead, Sailor Moon douses its light & runs happily toward the spotlighted silhouettes. Even shrouded in shadow under each individual light, Sailor Moon can tell it's them: two are smaller than all the rest, four are about her own height, & the rest of them—six in all—are taller than all of them. None of them made any sudden moves as they stayed as still as statues, but that ddn't matter to Sailor Moon in the least.

What _does _matter to her is that she's found her friends at last!

"Everyone!", she exclaims happily. "Thank God you're all here, alive & well! Now let's work on finding ourselves a way out of…"

Sailor Moon stopped dead in her merryful race toward her friends. Her eyes went wide with horror. Too happy to see the silhouettes of her friends was she that Sailor Moon almost didn't notice the condition they were all in, transforming her feelings of joy into one of sheer terror. Sailor Moon was only partially right—her friends _are _all here, but they're neither alive nor well. Each of the other Sailor Soldiers—Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Chibi Moon, & the three Sailor Starlights, Maker, Healer, & Fighter—all stood with their arms at their sides, their bare skin looking pale with green patches, cuts & abrasions in many spots. Blood pools formed at their feet. They all remained motionless & silent, staring straight ahead past Sailor Moon into nothingness. It felt to Sailor Moon like she stumbled onto the set of a George A. Romero zombie film, with her friends playing the living dead.

But this, she knew, was _no_ movie, & her friends weren't 'playing' anything: they are what they are—not living, & definitely dead. The worst part about this horrific scene was that each one of the deceased Sailors had a fist-sized hole on her chest with a few ribs sticking out of them, like something had burst out of them each from within. As one whole group, the dead Sailor Soldiers all collapsed & fell to the floor like limp dolls, making sick wet thuds while they did. Sailor Moon can only watch in ghastly horror, unable to think, let alone say anything.

"This can't be!", she speaks in a horrified whisper when she finally does, unable to take her eyes away from the sight before her, feeling her gorge rising. Sailor Moon manages to stifle the urge to vomit when someone speaks out to her.

"But it _is_, Usagi!"

Sailor Moon got alert real quick, breaking her gaze from the corpses of her friends. In spite of her predicament & fear, she was puzzled, & for good reason.

The voice she heard was Rei Hino's!

It didn't make the slightest bit of sense to Sailor Moon—if Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, laid dead on the floor near her feet like the others, then where in hell did her voice originate from? Who had called out to her before to bring her down here?

The lights illuminating the now-dead Sailor Soldiers suddenly flickered out, leaving Sailor Moon in darkness once again, but only for a few seconds. A new batch of lights shone on either side of her, just a few feet from where the corpses of her friends were. Under the glare of these new shining lights was a new horror bestowed upon her. To Sailor Moon's left & right stood six bipedal creatures, black in color. Each creature stood about two meters tall, resembling a cross between something insectile & reptilian. On their feet were four clawed toes, while their hands possessed six fingers, also clawed. A quartet of dorsal tubes protruded from their backs, & they all had a long, segmented tail in the rear that ended in a pointed tip that looked like it can pierce through a man with ease. Their heads were shaped like a mutated banana or cucumber, with the front end possessing a mouth full of sharp, needle teeth, & no eyes. Strangest concept about these creatures, however, wasn't the aforementioned attributes that gave Sailor Moon her revitalized terror: each one wore the same kind of Sailor Soldier outfit as Ami & the rest did, with shoes/boots covering their feet/legs, & gloves that reached their elbows, all accustomed to their six-fingered hands. Wrapped around their thick necks were colored chokers with a crescent moon placed in the middle. Placed upon their eyeless foreheads was a golden tiara, with a colored jewel in the middle. The tops of their heads were all in a different shade of color to match their victim's own hair.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes—these were the very same creatures that attacked the orbiting space station called the Tanaka not too long ago & slaughtered everyone aboard, & almost her & the other Sailors when they went up to the station to wipe them out before they could reach Earth. But here they are now right in front of her, killing her friends after breeding inside them. Worse yet, these creatures—these aliens—were dressed in the outfits of her friends, a sight which chills Sailor Moon's blood like never before, keeping her frozen like she was made completely out of ice.

It was then that the Sailor Mars alien spoke, & in her voice.

"Nice of you to join us, Sailor Moon!"

"Now we can finish our inauguration as a group!", said the Sailor Mercury alien.

Sailor Moon's state of mind didn't prevent her from digging into this bizarre turn of events. "What exactly do you mean by 'inauguration'?", she asks, not without a demanding tone.

"You are the last to accompany us, Usagi!", said the Sailor Venus alien. "We shall begin as soon as our chairman shows herself to you!"

"_Stop playing games_!", Sailor Moon shouts.

"Oh, this is no game I assure you, Sailor Moon!"

The voice Sailor Moon just heard didn't come from any of the Sailor Soldier aliens, though it did sound familiar to her.

"Who said that? Who else is here?", she barks.

The situation was just as bizarre as it was bone-chilling to Sailor Moon, & she wonders why she even bothers talking to the nightmares before her. The wise thing to do would be to wipe them all out with her Moon Tier, which should be easy enough since her friends are all dead, & it shouldn't be too disturbing to her just because the aliens both look & sound like her friends do. Nevertheless, Sailor Moon does nothing to attack the acid-blooded nightmares before her: not because they resemble the other Sailors, keeping her at bay, but because a bigger part of her needs to find out what the 'inauguration' that the Sailor Mercury alien mentioned to her. She also needs to find out who their 'chairman' is.

She did not have long to wait at all: from between the two groups of Sailor Soldier aliens, a much larger vertical cylinder of light suddenly flashed & came to life. Within it was an even worse sight to Sailor Moon's eyes. It was another one of the aliens, only this one was much larger than the dozen creatures to her sides, about twice their size, if not more. It sat in a squatting position, with its two pairs of arms—a large pair with six-fingered hands & a smaller pair, jutting from the front of its torso, with three-fingered hands—spread out at its sides. Like its brethren, the thing had a long & pointed segmented tail, but larger, as was the head—it expanded back behind its mandibles of needle-teeth as a massive cranial plate, like giant antlers.

This hideous monstrosity was the alien queen, the egg-layer, & like the other aliens before her, it, too, sported attire of its own. Its abdomen was covered with a red dress that had no sleeves on it, purple, oval earrings near its mouth on the sides of its head. The lips on its mouth had a thin streak of red, while a purple oval jewel was embedded on its forehead. A turquoise hue of color covered the top of its huge cranial plate of a head.

When all was said & done, Sailor Moon was staring at the alien queen version of none other than Queen Beryl, the malicious & malevolent ruler of the Dark Kingdom who laid waste to the Silver Millenium Kingdom centuries ago on the moon, & once turned Tuxedo Mask against the Sailor Soldiers in order to obtain the silver crystal & revive Queen Metalia: it was also her that masterminded the alien assault on the ill-fated Tanaka station.

Not only did the alien queen look like Beryl, it sounded like her when she speaks.

"Welcome to your inauguration, Sailor Moon! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Putting her fear & everything else aside, Sailor Moon stands defiant against the alien versions of her friends & one-time foe, the realization dawning upon her. "Forget it, Queen Beryl! If you think you can make me become one of your warriors like you've done to my friends, you're sadly mistaken! I'll die first before I _ever _join the likes of you!"

The Queen Beryl alien laughs. "You don't get it, do you? You Sailor Soldiers were always mine the moment I laid eyes upon you, only none of you ever realize it until now! As for dying, that's _exactly _what you're going to do for me!"

With a gesture from her right hand, the Queen Beryl alien reaches out to Sailor Moon, as if wanting to grab for her. The moment she does, a sharp, stabbing pain hits Sailor Moon in her chest, causing her to sink down to her knees while grabbing her chest with both hands & grunting in angony.

"Don't fight or resist it, Dumpling", said the Sailor Star Fighter alien. "It will be much easier for you!"

"Queen Beryl is right, Usagi", said the Sailor Chibi Moon alien. "We _were _always her loyal servants! We were merely just blind to the veracity of that fact for all this time!"

"None of us were ever fit to have stood in her way!", said the Sailor Jupiter alien.

"She should've gotten hold of the silver crystal the moment it appeared before us!", said the Sailor Pluto alien.

"Queen Beryl should become queen of Crystal Tokyo!", said the Sailor Saturn alien. "You can _never _hope to bear that responsibility!"

"I agree!", said the Sailor Uranus alien. "The thought of having a crybaby like you as queen of the Earth is a joke to be laughed at!"

"You can barely cut it as a human being!", said the Sailor Neptune alien. "Maybe you'll do better as an alien monstrosity, under Queen Beryl's wing!"

"_Never!_", Sailor Moon growled, just before blood began forning in thin streams at her nose, mouth, ears, & chest, causing her to cough.

"What's this? Still clinging to your delusions of good triumphing over evil?", said the Sailor Star Maker alien. "You're just as pathetic now as you were then!"

"You can't stop the inevitable, Sailor Moon!", said the Sailor Star Healer alien. "You were destined to join Beryl, & you know it to be true!"

Sailor Moon refuses to listen to all the drivel she's being told by the creatures that were her friends once. Even with all that's happening around her, she won't give in to the creature that was posing as her first arch-enemy. Even with the pain in her chest that only gets worse with each second that passes & blood spewing from numerous places, she remains defiant with every fiber of her being, & she plans to adhere to it, even if it kills her.

Unfortunately for Sailor Moon, that's what the Queen Beryl alien _wants _from her in order to become a part of her band of ruthless warriors in the form of a race of vicious alien beasts which she once battled aboard a fortress of a space station not long ago.

Sailor Moon now started coughing violently, spitting up splotches of blood on the floor. Her nose & ears were also running rampant with her blood, & the stabbing pain in her chest was now worse than ever, making it almost impossible for her to even breathe.

It was what the Queen Beryl alien had waited patiently for.

"The time is upon you, Sailor Moon!", she exclaims. "Come forth & be one of us as your friends have already done!"

"I…will…never…join you…Beryl…not now…not…_ever_!", she growls, barely able to get the words out of her mouth, blood dribbling with each word spoken.

"That choice is not yours to make! Now, _come_!"

Her palm facing skyward, the Queen Beryl alien closes her hand into a tight fist & pulls her arm back towards her, as if pulling on a rope or string. With that motion, the pain in Sailor Moon's chest reaches its maximum potential, & it causes her to yell out at the top of her lungs as the skin on her chest begins to split & peel, spraying blood everywhere. With a wet pop, an alien creature shaped like a snake or eel bursts forth, revealing a small mouth of tiny sharp teeth & a crescent moon embedded on its forehead.

The hideously newborn monster screeches its birth pangs, which sounds like a woman screaming in terror.

**CHAPTER I**

Like all the other homes occupying it on its street, the Tsukino residence was dark on this warm night of July 6th, except for a solitary light which was just switched on in the room highest from ground level, the attic. Only this particular attic wasn't a storage room for placing family valuables/heirlooms into: it was a bedroom for teenager Usagi Tsukino, also known to the world (albeit secretly) as Sailor Moon, the champion of love & justice. She wore a pair of baby blue pajamas, which was currently soaking with sweat at the collar as Usagi sat up in her bed, wide-eyed & panting heavily, one hand over her chest, clutching it. Resting on the floor in a corner was a black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead. Her name is Luna, & Usagi's sudden shout in her sleep caused her to be wrangled out of her own, fully alert.

"Usagi…?", Luna says, strolling towards her in casual strides, but a sudden noise from below forces her to stay quiet & remains where she is as the door leading up to her room opens up & no less than three people make their way up the stairs, reaching the top: a male & female adult, along with a young boy, looking to be somewhere between 8-10 years of age, all in their own sleepwear. The male had short, well-groomed brown hair, with the female having long, beautiful blue hair that covered basically her whole back. The boy had spiky, light brown hair on his head, & while the two adults had a look of concern on their faces, the boy looked quite annoyed at having his sleep disturbed, & he makes no secret of it.

"What the hell, it's two in the morning!", he growls lowly.

"Usagi, are you all right?", asked the male.

Usagi looks at her family—her father Kenji, her mother Ikuko, & her younger brother Shingo—but says nothing.

Ikuko breaks the silence. "Having bad dreams again about what happened, are you?", she asks as only a loving mother could.

All Usagi can do in response is bow her head, as does Luna.

Her mother keeps talking in a sympathetic tone. "You poor thing. Usagi, I know that what occurred aboard that station was tragic beyond words, but try to remember that it could've been a lot worse if those monsters aboard it had gotten down here & began slaughtering everyone & everything in their path. Try to take comfort that the people there gave their lives to prevent that from happening."

Ikuko gives Usagi a small smile to punctuate her point.

"Yes, mama", Usagi says in a whisper, nodding briefly.

"Jeez!", Shingo snaps out in a tone above a whisper. "Is _that _why you woke us all up for? Stupid Usagi! You behave as if _you _were aboard that station with all of those monsters chasing & coming after you, waiting to tear you apart with their teeth & claws!"

Shingo gets buffeted hard in the back of his head by his father.

"Shingo!", Kenji snapped.

"Ow! What was _that _for?", Shingo asks, rubbing the spot with his hand where Kenji had struck him.

"Be more considerate about how your sister feels about the incident!"

"But, papa, Usagi's been having nightmares about it ever since for three months now! Isn't it about time she learned to let it go, finally?"

"Do you think _any _of us could do that, Shingo?", Ikuko firmly states, staring down hard at her son. "This tragedy has affected us more than you or anyone else might think! Since the incident, space exploration has been cancelled for the time being, laying off many employees & leaving them with no jobs! That alone has caused a huge hurt on the Space Science Authority Center, NASA, & any other organization dealing in space & astronomy! On top of it all, what happened on the Tanaka was felt by a _lot _of people, not just by your sister!"

"That's right!", Kenji adds. "Try picturing _yourself_ up there with those monsters, waiting to tear _you _apart! That's what Usagi's doing, & I think it's quite noble of her, trying to feel the pain of those from the Tanaka!"

His father's words struck Shingo as hard as when he swatted him in the back of his head, & that caused him to be silent.

"Y-You're right, papa", Shingo says softly, bowing his head.

Both his parents place a hand on each of his shoulders with sympathetic looks on their faces, no longer in foul moods. "Shingo", Ikuko gently says, "those people up there died so that Earth can survive. They couldn't imagine those creatures running amok down here, & neither could anyone else who saw that broadcast. Try to honor their memory that way."

"Your mother's right, Shingo", Kenji adds. "I can't even begin to picture those monsters attacking this planet & killing everything in sight, let alone Usagi, your mother, _or _you. I just don't know what I'd do if they had. Surely you can understand that, yes?"

Shingo held back crying out loud, even as tears formed in his eyes. Being all choked up, he simply nods.

Kenji & Ikuko both embrace their son in a warm hug, pleased that he understands all which had been explained to him. "I'm glad you do, sweetheart", Ikuko says warmly. "Now, why don't we all get back into bed? It's just past two, & we have to leave early in order to book our reservations at the Hillside Hotel."

"That's right", said Kenji. "They're having their annual antiques auction, with all proceeds going in support of the families who lost their loved ones during the Tanaka tragedy."

"What about Usagi? Is she gonna join us?", saked Shingo.

"Actually", Usagi tells them, "I'll be at Tenth Street High School at the same time. They're holding a concert in the gymnasium for the same reason as your auction, & I promised Rei & the others I'd be there for it."

"Will the Three Lights be performing there?"

Usagi nods with a little smile on her face.

"You're lucky, Usagi", Shingo says. "You get to see them at your school, while I have to be at an auction selling old stuff."

"I'll try to get their signature for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you. I would."

"Will you be all right by yourself for the weekend, Usagi?", asks Ikuko.

"Yes, mama", she answers. "Don't forget—I have my friends to keep me company, should I get lonely or if anything goes wrong."

Ikuko smiles. "You're right. Your friends are so good to you, they treat you like family, so we shouldn't worry. Besides, you're a big girl now!"

Her mother gives her daughter a wink of satisfaction as Usagi lets out a quick snicker.

Ikuko turns back to her husband Kenji & her son Shingo. "Come on, everyone. Now's the time to head back to bed."

"Right", Kenji & Shingo say in unison as Ikuko head them down the stairs.

A few seconds after the bedroom door closes & Luna is satisfied that she & Usagi are well all alone with no one in earshot of them, she starts to speak her mind as Usagi turns the light off again." Good thing they don't know what _really _happened up there. Right, Usagi?"

The smile that Usagi had on her face was gone the moment her family was out of sight, replaced with a somber & melancholy expression. "It's best they don't", she says. "How would they react if they ever find out that I really _was _on the Tanaka with all those horrible alien monsters, battling them along with my friends to be sure they never reached the Earth? Or that I had one of them inside my chest, & that I almost…almost…"

Usagi's eyes were getting filled with tears when she brings up to Luna about the ghastly memory of when she was implanted with an alien queen, as was Sailor Star Fighter, that nearly killed them both. The only thing that saved them was the power of Sailor Moon's silver crystal which allowed the alien larvas to pass through their chests without killing them. Nevertheless, that memory was still too painful for Usagi to even think about & not succumb to what _might _have happened.

Unable to suppress her emotions any longer, Usagi slams herself back into bed, burying her face in her pillow & cuts loose on crying, the sound of her wailing thankfully muffled, due to the pillow. Luna wanted to say more to ease her pain of the memory, but thought better of it. In her current state, it would probably only succeed in making it worse, & Usagi's had more than enough recollection of the horrible Tanaka incident, even after three months. But Luna couldn't help but replay the whole thing in her head: Mamoru Chiba had announced to Usagi & the girls at the Fruit Parlor Crown that his one-time teacher, Professor Hoshino Sekizawa, has finally succeeded in his lifelong ambition: making contact with otherworldly life. Because of their relation from their school days, Hoshino & his wife Kumi invited Mamoru & the girls down to the Space Science Authority Center to be part of the historical event. Their arrival there was when the trouble really all started: after frantically making contact with the Tanaka when communications suddenly went haywire for almost a day, everyone saw what had caused the communications failure—a swarm of black, vicious alien monsters with yellow acidic blood that mercilessly pillaged the station, killing nearly every personell aboard. Seeing the danger, Usagi & the girls headed up to the Tanaka (as Sailor Soldiers, via their "Sailor Teleport' method) to both rescue any survivors & wipe out the monsters before they can get to Earth in any way possible. From there, they met the only survivor, a man named Shindo, the head of security, & the three Sailor Starlights, all of whom have battled the aliens on their own homeworld, purposely delivered there by Queen Beryl, the one-time ruler of the Dark Kingdom, who miraculously survived her main conflict with Sailor Moon at the North Pole a while back. It was discovered that Beryl was the 'otherworldly lifeform' that Hoshino had made contact with a year prior. As for Hoshino himself, it turned out that he was, in fact, the warrior known as Kunzite in disguise, whom Beryl had resurrected. Kunzite had killed the real Hoshino Sekizawa over one year ago & assumed his identity for that long in order to put their plan into motion—to lure the Sailor Soldiers up to the Tanaka & keep them there, with all venues of escape cut off to allow the aliens to deal with them permanently. Afterwards, they would bring the aliens to the planet & have every living human & animal suffer the Tanaka's fate. It was a perfect course of revenge for both Beryl & Kunzite, & it very nearly succeeded.

Only a miracle saved the Sailor Soldiers from certain death: even though Queen Beryl had demolished the controls to the teleporter unit aboard the Tanaka, it got activated from Earth at the Space Science Authority Center, along with the self-destruct sequence, by Hoshino's wife Kumi (after over-hearing the truth about her husband after killing a co-worker with a gun & seeing him transform into Kunzite when Tuxedo Mask arrives), allowing the Sailor Soldiers to arrive safely back on Earth one minute before the station exploded, killing the rest of the aliens & Queen Beryl with it. It proved to be a double-edged sword, however, because not only did the Sailor Soldiers get to Earth, but so did the alien queen herself, managing to squeeze herself through the gate before the big blast occurred. After killing Kunzite by ramming her inner jaws in the back of his head, she turned her sights to Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter, both of whom were impregnated with the queen's offspring. Enraged to discover that they survived, the huge monster chased them throughout the Center, nearly crushing the other Sailors, Artemis, herself, & Tuxedo Mask (the latter three injured during their conflict with Kunzite).

As dire as the situation was for the two remaining Sailors, they finally managed to deal with the alien queen permanently when they lured the monstrous bitch down to the basement of the complex &, with Kumi's assistance, sent thousands of volts of electricity into her, roasting her alive, once she re-routed the building's own generator power throughout the room, transforming it temporarily into an oven. The other Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, Artemis, & Luna herself all survived the avalanche of rubble the queen dropped onto them, thanks to Sailor Saturn's 'Silence Wall' dome shield. Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter suffered bruises, Tuxedo Mask cuts, & the two felines each received torn ligaments in the left knees of their hind legs, but all things considered, the whole scenario could've been so much worse, especially if the alien queen had laid even one egg anywhere.

Fortunately, that didn't happen, & the injuries of Mamoru, Artemis, & Luna herself have all been fully healed, including those Usagi & Seiya received during their fight with the queen.

But while the physical scars seemed to have vanished, the emotional ones are a whole different story altogether, as showcased tonight by Usagi's crying. Shingo was right: she's had this nightmare since the tragedy, & Luna can easily guess that she'll undoubtedly have more in the days/weeks to come.

"Be strong, Usagi. As your mother pointed out, 'you're a big girl now'", Luna says. Whether Usagi heard her or not through her crying, she doesn't know.

Not knowing what else to do (or say), Luna gives up for the night & curls herself in a comfortable position, nodding off shortly after.

Tiring herself out from sobbing, Usagi does the same, trying her best not to dream.

The ship was coming out of its hyperspace travel, just before getting in close proximity with the moon at about a thousand feet away from its surface, reducing its speed from near-light speed to Mach-5, a speed no vehicle on Earth has yet reached. It was a rich gray in color that sparkled & shone, even in the blackness of space. Shaped like a giant cannon shell, with wings & a tail which were no bigger than the length of an average SUV & the height of a London double-decker bus, the craft flew like a dream to anyone who was piloting it, even for a craft so unusual.

Which was piloted by two _very _unusual individuals.

Sitting in two separate seats at the controls of the large, cavernous ship sat a pair of humanoid figures, each minding & controlling the ship via a pilot's stick in front, not unlike that of the kind a helicopter pilot would use on Earth, using only one hand. With their free hand, they keep it busy pressing random switches on & off as needed. The two 'pilots' may be humanoid in shape, but their characteristics were anything but: they each measured to a height of about two meters tall when they stood, & covering their forearms, shins, & a portion of their chests & femurs were metal cuffs/armor. On their left shoulders was a harness of some kind, sporting what resembles a sort of cannon mounted on it. Metal sandals protected their feet, exposing four, black-clawed toes; those same kind of claws were also on the ends of their five-fingered hands. The 'hair' on the sides & backs of their large cranial heads was thick & black in color, decorated with gold, metal braids in them. Covering the face of one of the pilots was a metal mask or faceplate that also shielded the top of its head, with rectangular glass slits on the front, enabling sight. The other had no mask to conceal a face which looked something resembling an insect's or a crab's, with mandibles that opened & closed like a mutant flower, & a long pointed tooth at the end of each one.

The figure with the faceplate on had brown armor & a skin color of a dark lime green, making him look like an actual martian from the planet Mars.

Back on his homeworld (not Mars), he is known as 'Mad Dog'.

The one with no faceplate had dark purple-colored armor, & his skin tone was a combo of yellow & flesh.

Back home, they called him 'Wild Child'.

Despite the slight difference in fashion, their agenda is the same—one they will carry out just as soon as they reach the Earth, ignoring the strong stench of death which surrounds them all over from inside, something they've done since departing from their homeworld.

Their destination was straight ahead, only two-and-a-half hours away.

Unbeknown to the alien craft, a _second _spaceship was trailing them from behind, keeping a distance of about a mile or so from them, no doubt to keep from being detected even in the slightest by the craft in front. This second craft looked nothing like the one it was following: it was a bit smaller by several feet, was brown in color, having a rounded horizontal nose that bent up just a little, & a single curved window that was one-sided—you can look out, but not look in, acting like a one-way mirror police use in a room for interrogating suspects. The rear of this bizarre-looking craft was also curved up, but unlike the front end, it was in a vertical curve. At the top, near the rear, was a pair of horizontal cylinder-shaped engines that gave the ship its thrust without the need of a rocketed flame. Numerous burns & scratches surround the shoe-like craft, looking like it will fall apart at any moment, but aside from its frail/fragile appearance, this ship can travel from one end of the galaxy to the other without breaking down once; the one(s) who designed/built this ship knew exactly how to do so.

Inside the ship, hanging on various parts of the walls, are all sorts of different caches of weaponry, ranging from nets to spears & swords. Controlling the craft's flight are two young females, each one looking to be within their late teens. Both had light brown hair on their heads & wore a bikini-like outfit of the same color, along with the boots on their feet. The first girl has her hair in a ponytail behind her head, & her bikini covered her pelvic area & breasts. Her partner's bikini outfit covered her entire torso, & her hair reached down to her shoulders. On parts of their arms, legs, & faces, the girls wore painted-on designs of small lines & triangles, making them look more like Indians from 19th Century America rather than space travelers. The former is a half-truth—these girls are hunters from another world in a far away galaxy, & like the ship they're in pursuit of, are on their way to Earth.

Using large, two-handed sticks, the girls guide their ship towards the bright blue planet stra-ight ahead.

"There's our destination, Dekenia—the planet called Earth", said the girl with the ponytail hair. "Just a few more hours of flight, & we'll be on its surface."

"It's about damn time, Detania!", said Dekenia. "I was starting to get the feeling that we'd never arrive, or the ones we're in pursuit were taking us on a wild goose chase!"

"Don't worry, dear sister. Our unwilling escorts don't even know they're being followed, & our cloaking device will keep us invisible to them."

Dekenia stares intently at the Earth, as if studying it. "So this is the planet where this so-called 'champion' resides on?"

Her sister nods. "That's what we learned from mother's files. According to them, she resides on a piece of land the people call Japan, in the city named Tokyo."

"Do you believe that's where our 'friends' ahead of us are going to as well?", Dekenia asks.

"I wouldn't be a bit surprised if that's true", said Detania. "If they are, then all the more better for us to accomplish our mission. If we're lucky enough, they might lead us right to our goal."

"Good. We've waited a whole year for us to claim restitution, & now it's finally upon us at last. She won't have died in vain!"

"You're right, dear sister. It still pains me to know that she lost her life in that kind of fight which she should've won! But don't worry—those responsible for her death will pay for this outrage dearly, & in great pain!"

"Yes, they will!"

Two-and-a-half hours later, the two ships have reached Earth, the mile width between them still apparent. The gray craft that was piloted by the reptilian-skinned figures have activate a device, causing their ship to become nothing more than a shimmer, disappearing from sight. The craft piloted by the two sisters came in shortly after, & although it didn't turn invisible like the other ship did, it still had the advantage of the darkness to slip into the planet undetected.

Both ships paid no mind to the floating debris above the Earth—the remains of a once orbiting space station, destroyed by a powerful explosion not long ago. Reaching the atmosphere, the crafts burned on entering but easily held together.

Their destinations were the same—the island of Japan, near the city of Tokyo.

Soon their hunt will begin.

**CHAPTER II**

Even in the morning hour of 10:30 a.m., the heat was past its seemingly normal standards, reaching a high of a sweltering 98 degrees, with alleged weather reports of the temperature reaching up over 100 degrees for the next several days, giving Japan (& all of the city of Tokyo) another record-breaking heatwave as it was last year, close to this time. Local beaches & public pools were jammed with people splashing about, keeping cool in the waters for as much as possible, making sure their bodies stay hydrated. Ice cream & beverage parlors again were working overtime in serving their cool, refreshing treats to sweated customers, who feel like they could shrivel up & die if they don't get their fill.

But while most have taken refuge by immersing themselves in water up to their necks, a selected several have done so inside the building of Tokyo's Tenth Street High School. From within, staff & students who attend there are in the midst of decorating the interior in various rooms, including the hallways. The majority of decorations went into the school's large gymnasium, as many colored streamers, helium-filled balloons of all shapes & sizes, & tables with dreamy-looking tablecloths are tied & placed everywhere, even on the giant podium-like stage set up at the far end of the room. From there, two girls—one with short, blue hair, the other with long, jet black hair—were coordinating on where to place the decorations. The girl with blue hair is none other than school genius Ami Mizuno, while the one with black hair is Rei Hino, the psychic girl from Hikawa Shrine. Unknown to most who attend Tenth Street High, Ami & Rei are secretly Sailor Mercury & Sailor Mars, two members of the heroine team known as the Sailor Soldiers.

Dressed in formal attire to the scorching weather outside in light blue & red, Ami & Rei instruct several students on the podium.

"Get some more streamers in the back, & this time, make loops with them from one end to the other!", Rei tells a trio of students.

"You with the balloons—put bunches of a half-dozen at each of the four corners, & add a complete dozen in the center at the back!", Ami tells one student inflating balloons with a helium tank, while another holds those filled.

"Right!", the students say altogether, performing their tasks.

Rei releases a sigh of relief & exhaustion. "Only thirty minutes into this, & it already feels like a few hours of hard labor", she says depressingly.

"Don't forget—after we're done in here, we've agreed to help Makoto & Minako in the kitchen with baking the food for this event", said Ami.

"Thanks for reminding me!", Rei said sarcastically.

Ami couldn't suppress a giggle.

_The fun never stops! Oh, the joy of being a hard worker!_, Rei says to herself & lets out another depressing sigh, rolling her eyes upward.

Getting it out of her system, she & Ami continued organizing people in setting the place up.

Like the gymnasium, the school kitchen was busy as a beehive with people preparing all kinds of food, ranging from cookies to muffins to cakes of various flavors: chocolate, strawberry, & so forth. Even with the air conditioner keeping things cool, the room was warm from the ovens in use & smelled of the mouth-watering aromas of the food being prepared. Snacks such as these weren't the only food being made: trays & pans of meals like tuna casserole, sushi, chicken, & pasta with red sauce were among the many different entrees to be served.

Hard work as it is for most, there are two people who actually seems to be enjoying themselves with the labor more than others. One wore an orange T-shirt & blue shorts, with sandals on her feet, & long, golden blonde hair that seemed to sparkle. The other was taller, & wore a green T-shirt with white shorts, with heeled shoes on her feet. Her hair was a natural brown, & was tied in a ponytail in the back. The blond is idol wannabe Minako Aino, while the ponytail is Makoto Kino, master baker & housekeeper. Like Ami & Rei, Makoto & Minako are secretly the Sailor Soldiers Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Venus, the latter of whom began her crime-fighting career in London as Sailor V, before arriving in Tokyo to join up with Sailor Moon & the rest.

With aprons tied around them, Minako busily stirs a bowl of cake mix while Makoto goes to check upon a batch of muffins in an oven through the lone window.

"What do you think, Makoto?", asks a male staff member.

"Give them ten minutes more, but no longer than that or they'll become too dark & too hard to eat", she says. "After that, when they cool off, you can supply the icing on top." Makoto goes over to check on a duo boiling spaghetti on a stovetop. "Boil it for another fifteen minutes, & stir it occasionally so it won't stick to the pot."

The man nods. "Sounds good. I was told you were a master chef, Makoto, & it would seem I was proven right about that."

"It's nothing, really", Makoto said, slightly embarrassed. "I just want to share my talent with other people, that's all. One day, I plan on opening my own restaurant to serve people the many scrumptious meals I can think of."

"With the talent you have, it sounds wonderful. I'll have to remember to pay you a visit should your plan come to fruition."

"If it does, I'll have a seat all ready for you. Deal?"

The man laughs. "It's a deal. Keep up the good work, Makoto. I'm counting on you to make sure all the food for this year's summer festival comes out right."

Makoto nods. "Got it", she says as the man makes his departure from the kitchen. Soon as he disappears from sight, Makoto checks on the other students with cooking/baking tips before approaching Minako with the cake mix she was stirring frantically in the bowl.

"Trouble, Minako?", asked Makoto.

"This cake mix is giving me a hard time!", Minako said, not stopping or looking away.

"How much sugar did you put into it?"

"I only added what the recipe on the box says—add a pint of sugar, then stir regularly!"

Makoto took the box of cake mix Minako was stirring & read it. Having found the problem, she kindly addresses it to her good friend. "I think you may have misread it a little bit, Minako. It says to put in only a _pinch _of sugar, not a pint of it. Too much will make the cake too hard."

Minako stares at Makoto with a look of surprise & guilt, feeling like her weight increased up to a few hundred pounds, with embarrassment to boot. Here she was—Minako Aino, a super-heroine twice over who had battled monsters of all kinds in both London & Tokyo, got nearly blown to bits by a grenade once, died twice & got resurrected each time, & yet she can't even follow the simple, basic instructions on a box of cake mix, a situation made even worse by having everyone in the room stare at her in disbelief after overhearing the situation.

If there ever was anything more embarrassing than a super-heroine who can't bake properly, this was it.

_Somebody please do me a favor & kill me--again!_, Minako said to herself.

By 2:00 in the afternoon, mainly everyone gathered in the gymnasium & sat around tables in order to enjoy a well-deserved lunch after a morning of fun but tough labor. On the menu was a person's choice of freshly-made lasagna, meatloaf, or pieces of a giant club sandwich consisting of ham, cheese, turkey, & tomato slices within. Ice-cold drinks of cola & juice were added to help wash down their meals & to keep them refreshed, even though the room (& building) was air-conditioned. It was simply too damn hot to go out for a bite, which was why no one even bothered to head out to places like the Fruit Parlor Crown, for instance.

All the better if no one has to in the heat, which by now has risen to 105 at this time of day.

Even Ami, Rei, Makoto, & Minako chose not to head to the Crown in the unbearable humidity of the day, as they usually would. Instead, they sat at a table with everyone else, their meal in front of them. Minako only had a few bites of her own food, still feeling down from the little mishap with the cake.

"Don't let it get you down, Minako", Makoto says apologetically. "It was an honest-to-god mistake, one _anyone _could've made. Look on the plus side—you got it right the second time, yes?"

"Sure—with everyone breathing down my neck to make sure I _didn't _screw it up again!", Minako pouted, her irritation showing.

"They were only trying to help, & you can't deny that they've been very polite about it."

Minako's sour mood softened, & she even smiled. "You're right, they have. Anyway, I _also_ can't deny that I'm quite excited about this year's summer festival right here at our school!"

"And for very good reason", says Rei. "This year's festival is to raise as much money as possible to help the Space Science Authority Center, its colleagues, & families of the victims of the Tanaka tragedy three months ago. As sad & tragic as it was, it still feels wonderful beyond words to help those who greatly suffered from it."

"I concur", adds Ami. "What's even more wonderful is that Yaten, Taiki, & Seiya have all agreed to do the same with benefit concerts all across the country, performing with a caravan of other artists who wish to. Once they announced their return—albeit temporarily—to the public, fan response was tremendous!"

"How true", says Makoto. "Already they've raised way over 200 million yen since they've began back in April, shortly after the disaster."

"Not only that, NASA & other space associations around the globe are doing the same as us, & are becoming just as successful", Minako informs them. "Then again, the Tanaka _did _have personell from other countries, not just here in Japan."

"I'm sure Kumi Sekizawa would be quite happy with all that's going on", Makoto chimes in. "Speaking of whom, how _is _she holding up nowadays?"

"She's doing quite well, considering the circumstances of being politely booted out of the space program", Ami said. "During the trial, Kumi was held accountable for detonating the Tanaka at the Space Science Authority Center for reasons unknown. Needless to say, the orbiting station was _very_ expensive to have it constructed, so her actions were deemed as atrocious & reckless. She was looking at life imprisonment without the possibility of a parole, & her daughter Naoko put in a foster home with a restraining order, forbidding her to even visit her mother. But once she presented indisputable video evidence of what happened aboard the Tanaka when the aliens attacked & killed everyone with Mamoru's help, all charges against her were dropped, & Kumi was given a leave of absence, & a heartfelt apology from her superiors."

"One look at those monsters changed their minds in a flash, I take it?", asked Minako.

"Yes. Evidence in hand, Kumi explained the consequences of what might have occurred if even one of those aliens ran loose on Earth, & the necessity of detonating the station to make sure it never happens. Her heroics didn't come without a small price, however—though she helped avert a global disaster, she was told that she can never be in a job that involves space exploration in any way."

"That's terrible for her", said a sympathetic Makoto. "She shouldn't be banned from her vocation because of it. She did what she did for the survival of Earth—just like us."

"Don't worry, Makoto. It's not as bad as you might think", said Rei. "Aside from exploring space, Kumi also had a vast interest in wildlife. Even now, she's in the jungles of Africa with her daughter Naoko, studying the many animals that roam there, from the lions to the zebras: she's been there now for two whole months since her trial ended."

A smile came on Makoto's face, along with Ami, Rei, & Minako. "That _is _a comfort", said Makoto. "Instead of exploring the outer, far regions of space beyond our planet, she's discovering all the vast wonders right here on Earth."

"Yes", said Ami. "It's always good to have more than one interest in your life, especially if you're out trying to make a living. Should one not work out for you, another can come up & take its place where the previous one left off. All you need is the right education, which should be easy enough if it's something you highly enjoy."

"I'm so glad everything worked out for Kumi & her daughter, considering all the troubles in front of her", Minako says, "part of which Mamoru should be thanked for, since he was the one who supplied the video evidence to get Kumi out of real hot water."

"Mamoru could in no way let Kumi go down in flames", said Rei, lowering her voice a notch & leaning in closer. The others did the same as Rei went on. "It's all Queen Beryl & Kunzite's fault for the whole fiasco, the latter killing Hoshino & taking his identity for more than a year. If only _that _could be exposed to the public, but to do so would jeopardize us even worse."

"That's right", agreed Minako. "Kumi only mentioned to the populace that someone masqueraded as her husband, killed an employee with a gun, & escaped before authorities could arrive. She never brought up our involvement in any way, & we should be grateful to her for that, if we are to have lives outside of our Sailor Soldier identities."

"That wasn't a problem", Makoto added. "She & her daughter adored us long before finding out who Usagi & the rest of us really are. We can do no less for her."

"Neither could Mamoru, which is why he went with Kumi to Africa", Ami said. "Knowing his one-time teacher was killed by an old foe put a big hurt on his soul, which is why he needs to do this as much as she does."

"Thus leaving Usagi all alone once again", said Rei, no longer whispering as she & the oth-\ers sat up straight once more. "Speaking of whom, why isn't she here with us today? I thought she would be more than happy to help us set up this festival, especially since Taiki & the others are scheduled to play here, now that their tour is finally coming to Tokyo. "Rei's voice then becomes sarcastic. "Then again, knowing Usagi, she just wants to skip the huge workload _we're _all doing so she can simply enjoy herself!"

It was then that Minako spoke with sorrowful eyes. "Actually, Rei, there's a reason as to why Usagi isn't here, & it has nothing to do with her being allergic to hard work."

"Meaning…_what_, exactly?", Rei asks with a sly smirk.

Minako's facial expression didn't waver. "She…had another horrible nightmare late last night, & I'm sure you all know exactly the kind that I'm talking about."

All fell silent for Ami, Rei, & Makoto despite the chorus of blaring voices throughout the room, each one with the same sorrowful look as Minako. They _do _know what their friend was talking about: their battle with the aliens aboard the Tanaka took its toll on the girls both physical _and _emotional, some more than others. They may have helped to prevent the acid-blooded nightmares from reaching Earth, but they were unsuccessful in rescuing anyone on the station. Yes, they ran into Shindo, who was the head of security there, but he met the same fate as everyone else when an alien embryo that was implanted inside him when he was unconscious at one point before the girls got there threatened to burst its way out of him. Sailor Star Fighter mercifully killed Shindo before it could happen straight through his chest, killing the alien inside with him. What was ten times worse—and this is what gnaws at the girls the most—was that both Fighter & Sailor Moon got impregnated with an alien as Shindo was, the latter bearing an alien queen within her. The two impregnated Sailors would've shared the fate of the Tanaka's personell, had it not been the power of Sailor Moon's silver crystal that allowed the alien chestbursters to pass through their chests harmlessly, sparing them a gruesome fate. While that may be true, it still didn't make it all right, not by a long shot. Like the rest of them, as well as Mamoru, Usagi nearly lost her life in that battle, & Minako & the girls have sworn to keep their Princess safe at any & all costs, regardless of losing their own lives in the process. Usagi is the future Neo Queen Serenity in 30th Century Crystal Tokyo where Chibi-Usa (Usagi & Mamoru's future daughter) is now at, & they cannot permit anything to happen to her because of that, & allowing such a gruesome demise as a merciless alien creature to kill her from within, much less let it get anywhere near to happen, is completely unacceptable, not to mention inexcusable.

Unfortunately, it's something they will have to live with the rest of their lives, & that pain alone hurts as much as any physical one any enemy can give them. About the _only _consolation the girls can see from this is that Chibi-Usa wasn't with them when they were combating the aliens on the Tanaka: just the mere sight of them or knowing her own mother had one inside of her would no doubt give the younger Tsukino a fatal heart attack.

"Well, well, if it isn't my most _favorite _group in all of Tenth Street High—the 'kiddie quartet'!"

The sudden, sarcastic female voice snapped the girls out of their semi-comatose state. The four turn to see a tall girl with long, auburn hair that shined in the lights of the room. She wore a short, tight mini-skirt in lavender with a short-sleeved dress shirt in white, as high-heel shoes the same color as her skirt covered her feet. Her eyelashes were thick & black like her eyes themselves, & her lips had a glossy red. Standing next to her was a male student about her size, wearing green shorts, white socks & sneakers, & a lime T-shirt. He had a stylish head of medium brown hair, with eyes to match.

Their hands into fists & at their sides, the male & female stand defiant at Ami & her group, with half a dozen students—three guys & three girls—standing behind them, their arms crossed at their chests.

Minako & the girls stared at the new arrivals with contempt for them in both soul & facial expression, for they knew all too well who they were.

"Well, well! Akemi Takashima & Tetsuya Watanabe, the so-called 'honor students' of the year, along with their geek squad!", Minako says, saying their names like they were curses.

One guy & a girl from their group started toward her, but a gesture from Tetsuya's hand froze them in their tracks. "Oh, how observant you are—Minako, is it? I guess you & your group aren't as dumb as we've once labeled you to be!", he states.

"We know more about you two than you might think!", said Ami. "Your father is a well-respected lawyer with high degrees in many fields, including science & physics!"

"And _my _father?", asked Akemi,her tone no different than before.

"He's a very successful & conglomerate businessman, dealing in real estate!", Rei confirms, her own tone not unlike Akemi's. "He's also highly skilled in skiing & fishing, winning many awards in annual competitions!"

Akemi & Tetsuya clap in slow motion & mock appreciation as the former speaks. "I'll have to admit—even _I _didn't see that one coming! I'm rather impressed by that little display, & there aren't many people who can do that to me. Kudos to you, miss Mizuno & miss Hino!"

"Then again, she's _always _been the big brains wherever she goes, haven't you, Ami?", Tetsuya adds. "A rather refreshing pace from many of our lesser students here, including that brat of a friend you're always hanging around with—whatshername—oh yes, Usagi Tsukino, isn't it?"

That little statement got the quartet riled up a hundredfold as Makoto rose angrily from her seat, her face stony & her hands into tight fists. "_What _the hell did you just say about Usagi?"

Ami, Rei, & Minako all gathered around their brawny friend, doing their best to keep things from escalating out of control.

"My, aren't _we _a tad touchy today!", said Tetsuya.

"Believe me, girlfriend, you do _not _want to go that way with _us_!", Akemi added. "Do you realize that we can chew you up & spit you out with just a snap of our finger?"

"Care to _test _that theory with me, Akemi?", Makoto growls, her friends still trying to keep her at bay.

"Anytime, Makoto, but not here & now. I believe we were on the subject of 'the brat', yes? For the life of me, I can never comprehend something: how is it that you four girls can waste so much time & energy on somebody who's rash, careless, klutzy, a big-ass crybaby, & as dumb as a calf being led to the slaughterhouse?"

"How _dare _you, Akemi!", Ami said in a rare display of anger. "Even if she is most of what you said of her, Usagi is someone who's _very _important to us in ways that you couldn't even begin to imagine!"

"That's right!", said Rei. "Anytime we're in a slump, Usagi always does everything she can to cheer us up because she cares! She has the biggest heart of anyone we know, with love to spare! But then, neither one of you would know anything about that, would you, being the stuck-up sonsabitches that you two are?"

"Ha! You can't go through life on love & friendship!", said Tetsuya. "You should realize that the real world out there is a jungle; if you want a snowball's chance in Hell of surviving it, you're gonna have to be tough—like us!"

"Part of what you said may be true, I'll give you that!", said Minako. "But it still doesn't mean that you should be like that every second of your life! There are times when showing compassion & love to others can really make a difference in the world! To do anything less would turn you into an isolated island with a heart as cold as ice! Once that happens, you'll be left all alone with no friends you can call your own! Is that really what the two of you want?"

"Nobody ever gave us something for nothing, little girl! Akemi & I had to fight & work hard for everything we've accomplished, & the only way we did that was to be made of stone, not a child who hopes & prays that everything will come to them on a silver plate! The world doesn't operate that way!"

"Then we can only pity you!", said Ami, sensing it useless to continue talking more sense into the duo.

"Save it for someone more deserving, brainiac!", Akemi said, looking at her watch. "Well, children, we'd love to stay & chew the fat, but an honor student's work is never done! So until next time we meet—and we _will_—we have a tight schedule to get back to! Come, people!"

"So long, kiddies!", said Tetsuya, waving childishly as he, Akemi, & the boys & girls with them turn around & head out of the crowded gymnasium, giggling. Those who watched events unfold began to turn their attention back to what they were doing previously before it all started. Makoto was still pissed at the duo, & wanted nothing more than to let the both of them have it for all it's worth, but her friends manage to calm her down at the last moment.

"Come on, Makoto, they're not worth it", Rei says reassuringly.

Makoto calmly sits back in her seat. "I know", she says. "I just didn't like the way they spoke about Usagi, that's all."

"That's perfectly understandable. Akemi & Tetsuya _never _liked Usagi from the moment they first saw her upon arrival, a fact made worse just last month when Usagi accidentally tripped Akemi in the lunch room, causing her to crash into several of the student's lunches & got covered in a mess of food that made everyone laugh at her."

"Don't tell me she's _still _pissed off about that little incident!", said Minako. "Surely it must be forgotten by now!"

"Not a chance", Ami informs her. "A person like Akemi is more than capable of holding a grudge for a very long time. No matter how many times Usagi tried to apologize & mention that it was all an accident to her, Akemi still wouldn't let it go."

"Guys, not to be rude, but can we not talk about those two anymore?", Makoto asked.

"You're right. Sorry, Makoto", said Rei.

The girls stayed silent for a moment before Minako spoke up, rather happily. "Hey, I know! Why don't we head over to Usagi's later on? I'm sure she could use the company of her friends after what she went through last night. Perhaps we can all head to the Crown & play a couple of games. Sound good?"

"Are you kidding? It sounds _great_!", said Rei. "Playing some games & seeing Motoki will do her a world of good! She hasn't done that in quite a while. Then again, neither have any of _us_, for that matter!"

"I'm certainly for that!", said Makoto with no trace of irritation in her voice.

"Then it's settled!", Ami concludes. "After our duties here, it's off to Usagi's house!"

"Right!", the four of them cheered together.

The sun shone high overhead in the afternoon sky deep in the forest outside of Tokyo, bringing down its heat & humidity upon the lush green of the area. Despite the harsh heat of the day, a chorus of chirping birds fly overhead as squirrels rush to & fro, searching for food. A deer drinks at a local stream & soothes itself with a long, refreshing sip. Up on a thick branch high in a tree, devoid of any leaves to blot the sun's rays, lays a snake sunning itself, savoring the warmth for a fixed amount of time before getting into shade, lest it be killed by absorbing too much heat, as it is a cold-blooded animal, having its body temperature the same as the air around it, unlike mammals.

Another form of life in the forest that don't seem to be bothered by the high heat are a man & woman sitting at a wooden bench & table outside of a two-story house resting on an open plain of grassy land about fifty feet around, with shade being provided by a trio of thick trees in a row, each one about five feet apart. A one-level wooden shack with double doors resided on the house's left side of its front entrance. Between it & a dirt road that leads into the forest sits a Chevy Blazer in black. On plastic plates in front of them on the table sat a meal of cooked fish in which the man successfully caught earlier in the day at a nearby stream. Corn & mashed potatoes accompanied their meal, with brown gravy atop the latter & a bottle of spring water to wash it all down. Dressed lightly in contrast to the weather, the couple savor their meal.

"It seems you made a nice haul today, Akira", said the woman. "The fish must really be biting out there."

"That's one of the reasons why we come out here every summer, Sueko", said Akira. "At around this time is when they start to get active right up until the fall. You can't pick a better time to fish than now."

"Is that why your brother Takashi had this summer home built out here in the forest, away from Tokyo?"

"That's the beauty of it, sweetheart, & another reason why his summer home is out here. We're far away from the noise & confusion of the city, something we desperately need to escape from, considering the jobs we work at—you as a teacher at Tozai University, me as a police officer in Downtown Tokyo."

"Good point. Besides, it's quite peaceful in this area with nothing dangerous to worry about, with the possible exception of a very heavy downpour."

"Being an officer of the law, it's nothing I can't handle."

Akira & Sueko share a hearty laugh between mouthfuls of their meals from his little joke, shoving another into their mouths & tapping water bottles in a toast before taking a swig each.

Had either turned around from where they sat, they might have spotted two tall humanoid shimmers in the air standing behind them, ten feet away. In the right hand of the first shimmer, a pair of pointed blades protrudes to a foot-&-a-half in length.

Both shimmers proceed toward the happy couple, totally unaware of their presence.

Dekenia & Detania have spent most of the day checking & packing their hunting gear, setting up camp, & camoflauging their ship from prying eyes who might accidentally stumble upon their area, using large branches full of green leaves. Once finished, their craft now resembles a mound of brown & the possibility of anyone finding their location is a slim chance, the two sisters weren't taking any unnecessary risks of exposure—the less attention they bring to themselves during their mission, the better. Detania works a device she has placed on a portable table, wearing a pair of earphones, as her sister comes to join her, a bow & arrow set in her hands.

"Anything?", asks Dekenia, dropping her weaponry to the ground.

"I've managed to patch into the scanners of the police departments in Tokyo, but so far there are no reports of anything to be worth checking out for us", said Detania, removing the earphones off her head & places them down on the table. "Our gear's in top shape?"

"Yes. I've double-checked everything, & it's all in perfect working order. Whatever we use on this mission, we won't have to worry about any malfunctions."

"Good. Thank you, Dekenia. I know I can count on you for that."

Dekenia nods gratefully. "Now all we need to do is find a lead that will take us to our destination. If only our escort didn't vanish so suddenly…"

"It matters not. We know they're here, & in this area. Sooner or later, they're bound to leave their calling card somewhere, & that's when we'll progress further."

"So we wait?"

"For now, yes."

Detania gives her sibling a wicked smile, who in turn develops one of her own.

Only a mile northwest from their camp, two large arrow-shaped cylinders—fifteen feet in height & four feet wide—have landed in the dirt, sticking up like javelins after being thrown. The cylinders open, revealing a blast of warm steam & a scaly, five-fingered reptilian hand that grips the edge of each one.

Slowly, the rest of what was attached to those hands emerges from their transportation.

The sun's departure hours ago did nothing to deviate the heat that gripped most of Japan. Even at 2:00 a.m. in the morning, temperatures in the city of Tokyo remained somewhere in the middle 80s. Air conditioners were all working overtime again to keep the populace nice & cool indoors during another record-breaking summer the Land of the Rising Sun has ever received. Even the local police out on duty this late at night have strived to stay cool & comfortable, most staying inside their vehicles with only a handful patrolling the city streets on foot.

Over at Tenth Street High School, two patrol cars with two officers inside each have been assigned to watch over the building,considering that the idol group Three Lights will be performing inside in the late afternoon at about 5:00 p.m., as part of the annual summer festival the school holds each year. Sitting in their a.c.'d vehicles, the officers stare straight ahead at the street before them, chatting a few stories to pass the time a little faster.

With their attention driven forward, the officers fail to notice two shadowed silhouettes moving stealthily & quietly behind them, hopping over a cement wall & inching their way toward the building. Approaching a window, one of the figures—a female—whispers to her companion in as low a voice as possible. "Did you remember to leave the window unlocked for us to enter, Tetsuya?"

"Of course I did, Akemi", Tetsuya whispered back. "I told Professor Amanogawa that there were a few things I had to take care of before the building closed for the night, & unlocking this window before us at the last possible moment was one of those."

"Good. I _knew_ I could count on you, Tetsuya. Let's get inside."

Tetsuya nods & proceeds to open the window he claims to have kept unlocked. True enough, it slid open in a sound no higher than when Akemi & Tetsuya were whispering. If anyone was in the immediate vicinity, they would scarcely acknowledge it.

Once the window was wide enough, both students entered the building as silently as they did approaching it with Tetsuya going first, followed immediately by Akemi. Looking around real quickly, Tetsuya closes the window as carefully as when he was opening it, making even less noise.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya", Akemi says softly. "I know for a bonafide fact that there are no guards inside the school after closing for the night, only on the outside. Now that we've gotten past the hard part, the rest will be a breeze."

"So, now that we're inside, where do we go from here?"

"To the kitchen. I'll explain my plan once we're there."

"Lead the way."

Nodding, Akemi leads Tetsuya to their destination, staying low so as not to grab the attention of the officers waiting outside should one of them get wise & decide to take a look in the direction of the school & spot them scurrying around like rats in a restaurant.

In a way, ironically, Akemi & Tetsuya _are_.

They reach the kitchen in under two minutes,due to their swift movement (as well as Akemi's vast knowledge of the building) & enter the door. Inside, three metal tables stand side-by-side in the center of the room, all cleaned & devoid of anything, be it utensils or crumbs of food, & everything back in its rightful place: it had seemed like no one was ever in the room to begin with.

None of this mattered to either student, as they both concentrated on their task at hand. Akemi tells Tetsuya to wait at the trio of tables while she heads for the refrigerators & opens the doors of every one until she finds just what she was searching for.

"Bingo!", she calls out triumphantly, but not in a shout.

When Akemi returns to Tetsuya at the tables, she holds in both hands a well-baked Strawberry Shortcake, presenting it like a birthday cake, sans candles.

"I think this one will do quite nicely, don't you?", she asks him, placing the cake on the table in front of her soulmate/lover.

"How will a Strawberry Shortcake fulfill our needs?", Tetsuya asks back, puzzled.

"Simple—this is Usagi Tsukino's very favorite treat!"

Now Tetsuya was lost, if not a little annoyed. "_Wait _a minute! We came all this way to sneak into school way after hours just so we can give that brat Usagi a _cake_? Whose side are you really on, anyway?"

"Now, now, Tetsuya, you should know me better than that", Akemi says calmly. "This cake is going to teach that crybaby a lesson she won't soon forget. "Akemi digs into her pocket & pulls out a syringe with a plastic cap over the needle point. Inside it is a fluid that has the same color as apple juice. She shows it to Tetsuya with an evil grin.

"What's in that?", he asks.

"Just a liquefied version of a fatty oil used primarily as a cathartic, lubricant, or even as a plasticizer—that's all."

"Castor oil?"

Akemi nods, as an evil grin now grows on Tetsuya's face, once the realization is clear.

He knows what Akemi's plan is, but he listens to her nevertheless. "It's like this: we inject this liquid into the cake, & when the festival begins serving the desserts, we make sure that _only_ Usagi gets this Strawberry Shortcake all to herself. If I know her—and I _do_—she'll eat the entire thing, along with the castor oil in it. In no time, Usagi will get _sooo_ sick, she'll think twice about eating sweets—and making a buffoon out of me in front of the school—again!"

"Sounds great! I can't _wait _to see that happen!"

"Neither can I! _This _will teach that ditzy klutz to trip me—if our 'gift' doesn't kill her first!"

Tetsuya had to chuckle at that. "That won't be a big loss if it does! So, who's going to serve it to her—one of us?"

Akemi shook her head. "Too obvious. But don't worry—we'll have Noriko from our group give it to her at the right time, & if anyone points fingers as to whose fault it is for making Usagi ill, they'll do so at her good friend Makoto Kino—the one who actually _made_ this cake!"

"Makoto will help us get revenge on Usagi, & not even be aware of it. I _love _it!", Tetsuya says gleefully.

"Exactly! Once she eats this cake, our revenge will be oh so sweet! Now, let's get cracking & do this. You inject the cake with this stuff, & I'll go get us a drink."

"Got it", said Tetsuya, taking the syringe from Akemi, who now heads back to the fridges to leave her partner-in-crime with his task. Remembering where the beverages have been placed in, Akemi opens that particular refrigerator & searches for their favorite treat amidst all the others within. Suddenly she finds it—fruit punch—and takes it out, closing the door. Going to where the glasses are, she grabs two, places them on the counter & pours each glass close to the top. She returns to place the pitcher of fruit punch back into the fridge & goes to the twin glasses to serve herself & her partner.

That was when she heard a thud, followed by a splotch-like sound.

_What the hell…?_, she said to herself, turning to where she heard the noise. Her gaze went to the three metal tables where Tetsuya was with the Strawberry Shortcake.

Only neither he nor the cake were anywhere in sight.

Akemi goes around the table to get to where Tetsuya should be, glasses of punch in both hands, & when she peeps around the corner, she can see his hands & the Strawberry Shortcake lying on the floor, the latter smashed & scattered all over the place. Seeing this has upset Akemi, & she doesn't even try to hide her frustration, even from the one she admires the most.

"Tetsuya, you stupid_ shit_!", she says, keeping her voice low but most angered, slamming the glasses onto the table so hard they almost shatter upon impact & spilling some of their contents. "Do you know how hard & long it took me to liquefy that stuff I gave you? We had only this one chance to pull it off, & now you've totally blown it! On top of it all, you pick a _fine _time to take a nap! Now wake _up_, goddammit—we need to get out of here before we're discovered!"

Tetsuya doesn't answer her in the slightest.

_Why the hell doesn't he answer me?_, Akemi says to herself, her anger converting to worry. She knows all too well that Tetsuya wouldn't stay silent whenever she addresses him for any reason. Something was terribly wrong—she could feel it—and she needed to find out what it was.

"Tetsuya?", she says with undisguised fear in her voice, going more around the tables to see him more clearly as to why he's laying on the floor of the school kitchen at a time like this. Suddenly Akemi can see the reason why Tetsuya was lying on the floor—he was in a growing puddle of his own blood from a wound in his back that indicated he was stabbed from behind by a weapon that penetrated all the way through to his chest. A facial expression with wide eyes shows that Tetsuya never knew what hit him.

It didn't take a Usagi Tsukino to know Tetsuya wasn't on the floor napping—he's on the floor because he has been _killed_.

A tidal wave of fear & panic washed all over Akemi, complete with a look of utter horror on her face. She tries to get herself to leave the area immediately: whoever had just killed Tetsuya, she did _not _wish to meet.

But she does anyway; she can't leave because she's too frightened to function properly, & her partner's killer suddenly materializes in front of her, right behind Tetsuya's body. A giant humanoid figure stood, with dark, lime-green skin & wore brown metal armor on its forearms, shoulders, shins, & parts of its femurs & chest. Its face was concealed by a metal mask of some sort, & what resembled hair on the sides & back of its head was thick & black, decorated with gold, metal braids. It stood approximately two meters tall & held a metal, double-pointed spear in its left hand which had Tetsuya's blood on the bottom end of it. Through the horizontal rectangular glass slits on its metal mask, the thing locked its sights on Akemi who does the same, too numb with fear to do anything but fall down on her ass.

Only when the thing makes a soft but menacing cackle does Akemi finally get the nerve to get up, turn tail & start heading for the door in a frenzied rush. The green-skinned figure makes no attempt to go after Akemi, as she gets only five feet to the door when she suddenly rams herself into…nothing.

No. Not nothing—_something_. Even in the dark, Akemi can see a distortion of some kind in the air in front of her, once her vision cleared from that abrupt, brutal halt. She begins to back away, but was grabbed in an instant by her throat & lifted off the floor, her feet dangling 3-4 from it. Like before, another two-meter-tall humanoid figure does a re-appearing act like its 'partner', looking just like it, but having dark purple armor on, & no face mask covering its horrible face: a mouth of four moving parts that opened & closed in the same manner as an insect or flower, each ending in a singular tooth.

Completely at its mercy, Akemi stares at it, barely managing to force herself to speak, aside from the terror she was experiencing. "What…the hell…are you?"

"…our revenge will be oh so sweet!", the creature said in a flawless imitation of Akemi's own voice. Her eyes went wider in horror than before at hearing her voice coming from the monster's mouth; she never hears the sound of a pair of jagged blades protruding out of the metal cuff from its right forearm, let alone feels them get rammed into her stomach & up her chest until it was too late. Her blood gets spilled as the honor student screams for a span of 2-3 seconds before it gets replaced by a wet, sickening crunch & a holler that was completely inhuman.

Outside, none of the officers sitting in the patrol cars could hear the screams originating inside the school; not because the vehicles blocked out the sound, but because they were all as dead as the two doomed students in the building, due to the fact they all had a metal, Y-shaped object stuck in their heads—things which were launched by unseen forces that came at them at a great speed & smashed through the windshields right into their skulls.

Like Akemi & Tetsuya, the officers never had a chance. Not against alien hunters.

**CHAPTER III**

The sweltering heat continues on this morning of July 7th, reaching mid to upper 90s at 10:00 a.m., & promises to get over 100 again by the time noon arrives. People continue running their air conditioners non-stop in order to stay cool & refreshed, ignoring the possibility of getting a rather pricy electric bill by month's end. Then again, a high-priced bill is a small price to pay for just about every homeowner across the country if it means keeping themselves out of doctor's offices & hospitals from over-exposure to the high temperatures.

Walking down Tenth Street on this blistering morning are five individuals who don't seem all that concerned with attracting heat stroke. Ami, Rei, Makoto, & Minako stroll down the avenue with Three Lights member Seiya, going in a leisurely pace to head for Tenth Street High School, having its annual summer festival today. The four girls all wore a light-fabric dress with no sleeves & skirts that leave the majority of their legs bare but without showing their cleavage underneath; high-heeled shoes complete their attire. Each dress was in a different color: Ami's was blue, Rei's was red, Makoto's was green, & Minako's was orange—the perspective colors of their Sailor Soldier outfits, so to speak. Seiya had on a pair of baby blue shorts, accompanied by a red T-shirt & white sneakers on his feet, but with no socks. A pair of black sunglasses covers his eyes to keep the bright light of the sun out, & a yellow cap lay atop his head to keep it cool.

On their way to their destination, the group talks about the other day.

"So Usagi came to see you, Taiki, & Yaten at the New Japan Hotel?", asked Makoto.

"Actually, she was brought to us by Haruka & her group", Seiya explains. "She & Michiru had wanted to go over the details of having the latter perform a violin solo with us for today's festival, & lo & behold, Usagi appeared with them, much to our surprise!"

"That _was_ quite a coincidence", Rei says, "considering that's exactly what we had planned to do for her, once Minako relayed to us that she had another nightmare about…"

The psychic Sailor couldn't finish her sentence, but Seiya knew what she meant & picked it up for her. "The aliens we all fought. Is that it?", he says in a concerned tone.

The four girls nodded somberly all at once. Seiya understood how they felt: Usagi wasn't the only one the Sailors would've lost during the battle aboard the Tanaka. He (or _she_, as Sailor Star Fighter) had an alien implanted within as well when he & Sailor Moon were taken by some of the aliens to the queen's chamber. No matter how valiantly they struggled & fought, one of the spider-creatures erupted from their eggs & attached themselves to their face, forcing an embryo down their throats into their chests. If not for Sailor Moon's silver crystal, both Sailors would've joined the staggering number of casualties on the one-time space station.

"I know the feeling", he says. "Taiki, Yaten & myself have had the same nightmare more than once since that incident, as did Haruka & her group."

"Them too?", asked Minako. Seiya nodded.

"It would seem that memory has still haunted each one of us, no matter how hard we try to drive it away, especially with all the fundraisers that we hold & the charity concerts you three are doing", Ami said.

"Some more than others", said Seiya. "Don't forget: prior to the Tanaka, we three fought those damn things on our home planet, & the death toll was no less staggering."

"We know", said Makoto, slamming a fist into her palm. "It's all because of that bitch, Queen Beryl! If only we made sure of her demise when she was defeated that first time years ago, none of those people on both our worlds would be dead right now!"

"Try not to be too hard on yourself, Makoto", said Rei. "There was no way for us of knowing at the time whether or not Queen Beryl had actually perished."

"She's right", said Seiya. "Beryl's alien attack on our planet was in no way your fault, so please don't go blaming yourself for it—any of you."

"I suppose you both are", said Makoto. "There's circumstances in this or any other world you don't have any control over."

"But that doesn't mean there's no hope when tragedies like these strike", said Minako. "You just need to take it in stride & work on turning them around for the better. Like the old saying goes, 'Every mountain has a gold path'."

"I believe it's 'Every cloud has a silver lining'", Ami corrected her.

"Oh yeah. That sounds good, too!"

Ami, Rei, & Makoto bow their heads in embarrassment at yet another of Minako's attempt in missaying a familiar phrase & getting it wrong—again. Seiya, on the other hand, found it quite amusing & even unleashes a small giggle.

"It seems you sure have a way with phrases, don't you, Minako?", he asks,.

Minako turns to him. "It's one of my most famous traits!", she exclaims, trying to hide her own embarrassment & failing.

Ami steers their conversation in a new direction. "Anyway, it was good that Usagi got a chance to see you & the others to soothe herself of the nightmare she had."

"It was equally good for us to go to her house & see her, even if we didn't get the chance to do what we originally planned", Makoto says.

"At least we had a nice evening playing card games like blackjack & poker", said Minako.

"Right up until the time when you mentioned our run-in with Akemi & Tetsuya", Rei reminded her slyly. "The poor girl was in a slump for over an hour after that. Did you _really _have to relay it to her, word for word?"

"Come on, don't you think I feel bad enough about…"

Rei confronts Minako as they & the rest stop in their tracks. "Minako, please try to understand", Rei says in a pleading tone. "Usagi's bummed out enough as it is, with the alien battle & the nightmares she's had about it since then, not to mention Mamoru being in Africa for two months & counting. The last thing she needs is to hear what those two said of her the other day."

Minako frowns sorrowfully, knowing that she was defeated. "You're right, Rei",she says apologetically. "I never should have brought that part up to her. I'm sorry."

The girls smile at her as Ami speaks. "Don't worry. We managed to get her out of her somber mood, so no harm, no foul."

Minako nods happily.

"By the way, who are Akemi & Tetsuya?", Seiya curiously asks. "Friends of yours?"

The quartet of girls suddenly face Seiya with shameful looks on their faces & wave their hands in a friendly dismissal of his question.

"Loooong story!", they all said in unison.

For a moment, Seiya just stared at the girls dumbfounded, before giggling briefly & then erupting into a blaring laugh. Like Taiki & Yaten themselves, Seiya can't remember the last time he's laughed wholeheartedly as he is now. It was just like that time when Usagi made an unscheduled appearance on a TV cooking show that had both Taiki & Makoto as its actual guests, & had made quite a mess in preparing a Strawberry Shortcake. The scene struck Taiki as so hysterical, he practically guffawed until it hurt. It was the second time she made him laugh that day (the first was at the gardenhouse when she & Makoto were picking strawberries for their own cake, running into Taiki there).

The way he was then is how Seiya is now, & it felt _just_ as good.

Once Seiya regains his composure, he & the girls resume their walk to Tenth Street High, going in silence except for a little important matter Seiya brings up to his 'escorts'.

"Does everyone have their VIP pins with them?"

"Yes!", they said together, showing them to him in one hand before pinning each one to their chest on their dresses at the upper left shoulder.

"Good", said Seiya. "Those will enable you all to get into places at the festival other people can't, such as backstage with us."

"Then again, we _are _the ones most responsible for setting up this whole thing", said Rei.

Seiya had to smile at that. "Even so, it's important for you to wear them at all times. We've been told at the hotel that security will be tight there today, mainly due to our involvement."

"Then we can only hope that Usagi has one of her own", said Makoto.

"She does. I was going to give one to her this morning before our trip, but since she made a surprise appearance to us at the hotel yesterday, I gave one to her there."

"I just wished she came with us when we stopped at her house to drop Artemis off there this morning", said Minako.

"She would've—_if_ she was ready by then", said Rei, always looking for an opportunity to poke fun at Usagi with her less-than-responsible attitude.

That little remark conjured up snickers from mostly everyone.

"Don't worry about it too much", said Seiya. "She said she wouldn't miss our show for the world, & I believe her on it. She'll be there."

Seiya's response caused the girls to fall into silence; he certainly had more faith in Usagi than they do most of the time, so if he says Usagi will show up, then that's all the proof they need.

The rest of their stroll to the summer festival went in silence as they hadn't much farther to go, being just one more block. Aside from their silence, the five were all in good spirits for it.

Until they get there, that is.

Seiya & the girls stop short several yards from the entrance of Tenth Street High School to see more than your average number of police cars & personell arrive, which is understandable, considering the fact that the immense popularity of Three Lights hadn't diminished since last time. But that really wasn't the reason as to why the five were staring in worry at the crowd of police & bystanders: from their vantage point the group can see an ambulance with its doors wide open as paramedics attend to a man & woman who both look as if they've seen a horrible ghost. The more disturbing sight to this unusual scene are the appearance of two coroner's vehicles, as several men assist each other in loading black body bags—three in each, for a total of six—before closing the double doors. To Seiya & the girls, seeing police there was normal, but an ambulance & coroner's vehicles with full body bags being loaded into them is _not _a normal sight for any kind of festival.

Something is terribly wrong, & they need to find out what.

The group run up to the building as close as they can amid the crowd of shocked onlookers. Due to the current situation, no one shouts in excitement of knowing that Seiya of Three Lights fame has shown up, like they usually do. That was fine with them: Seiya wasn't really in the mood for frantic screaming, let alone signing autographs this early in the day. Like everyone else, his thoughts were currently on all the commotion with police, ambulance, & coroner personell.

"What's happened here?", asked Ami.

"And why is there an ambulance & coroner's vehicles here?", asked Rei.

"I wish I knew", said Seiya. "We should find Taiki & Yaten. Maybe they can tell us what…"

"Seiya! Everyone!", someone calls out, running to them. They were both males, one slightly taller. He had brown hair tied in a long ponytail & was dressed in yellow shorts, T-shirt, & brown sneakers. The shorter male had silvery-white hair, also in a ponytail like his companion, & was dressed entirely in white: shorts, shoes, & T-shirt. They hastily make their way through the maddening crowd & reach outside the perimeter to join up with Seiya & the girls.

"Taiki! Yaten!", Seiya calls back. "What's going on? What the hell has _happened _here?"

"A horrible homicide!", Taiki answers. "Police say it occurred here just last night!"

"A homicide? Who got killed?", asks Makoto, as stunned by the news as anyone else.

"Six people—four officers & two who are believed to be students, the latter of whom are said to have broken into the building, after getting past the officers on duty. The man & woman at the rear of the ambulance were on their way to get everything set for today's festival, when they found all six bodies in the kitchen. Because of this, officials are canceling it untl further notice."

"And that's not even the worst of it!", Yaten says.

"What do you mean, Yaten?", asked Minako.

"Each one of the victims were all hung upside by thick cables from the ceiling, & their heads & spinal columns were brutally removed from their bodies! Whoever did this used some kind of double-bladed weapon & sliced through numerous ribs to obtain their heads! I've _never _heard of anything like this in all my life!"

"And nobody saw or heard a thing about it until this morning?", asked a stunned Seiya.

"Absolutely no one! The one who perpetrated this did it swiftly & silently, coming _and _going! It's like he was _invisible _the whole time!"

Seiya's blood chilled in the sweltering heat upon hearing the ghastly news from Taiki & Yaten, while the girls had thoughts going through their minds, trying to collaborate the details in her own way.

_Bodies hung upside down from the ceiling?_, thought Minako.

_Heads & spinal columns brutally removed by a double-bladed instrument?_, thought Ami.

_Nobody ever saw or heard anything?_, thought Makoto.

_Invisible the whole time—arriving _and_ departing?_, thought Rei.

Suddenly, _their _blood was as frozen as Seiya's: they didn't want to believe it at first, but with all the evidence placed in front of them, there was no mistaking about who—or _what_—was responsible. There was only one kind of enemy who kills their foes in that kind of fashion—a species the girls have faced once before in the past—and now, after a year-long absence, they've returned to Tokyo, Japan.

A species of enemy that has a name which the girls announce as they huddle together.

"_Predators!_"

The Three Lights trio convert from stunned & shocked to confused & baffled upon hearing the girl's answer.

"'Predators'? What _are_ these 'Predators' you all speak of?", Taiki asked.

Ami turns to him with a worried, frightening look on her face. "There's no time to explain it right now!", she pleads. "We have to get to Usagi's house! She's in great danger!"

"To Usagi's?", Yaten wondered. "Why would she be in any great…_Seiya_!"

Yaten's question was abruptly cut off as she & the others witness Seiya suddenly takes off running like he's been fired by a gun or cannon, moving at a speed that would make the fastest Decathlon runner blush in embarrassment or green with envy. He runs away in the same direction he came with the girls to arrive at the school, which is also the way to Usagi's house. What Ami said caused for instinct to take over—if Usagi really _is _in great danger, that was all the excuse Seiya needed. At the speed he's traveling, he'll get there in no time—he knows it, & they know it.

They all hope it's not too late.

Just a few yards behind them in the crowd of onlookers, a disguised Dekenia & Detania stare at the four girls & two men watching their friend run off like the wind. Both wore light-colored clothing—a skirt, shirt, & sandals—and have discarded their body paint to mingle easier with the civilian populace. As far as anyone can see, the two sisters are regular citizens of Tokyo, & not from another world.

"It would seem we were right to follow up on this lead, Detania", said Dekenia. "They _have _struck here!"

"Indeed, dear sister", said Detania. "What's more, we've just gotten _another_ lead in conjunction with this one."

"Yes, we have. I heard those four girls over there mention 'Predators'. We should go follow them & see what else they may be privy of."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

In a minute, Ami & the others were leaving the area in a hurry, going in another direction from Seiya's path. When they were all a good deal ahead of them, Dekenia & Detania trailed behind, remaining out of sight of their escorts, just like they did when in pursuit of the Predators in their ship to Earth.

Suddenly, Taiki & Yaten board a rented van & step on the gas, leaving the four girls behind.

Undeterred, Rei gets to a pay phone & dials a number.

In her house on the upper level, Usagi Tsukino sits at her dresser in a chair, dressed in a baby pink dress & wearing same-colored shoes, not high-heeled but more like ballet shoes. With a mirror in front & a brush in one hand, she finishes running it through her long, twin hair strands, wanting to get all the knots out before it dries completely, for it's said that hair is easier to brush & style when wet. The one-time Moon Princess & future Neo-Queen Serenity feels more refreshed than she has in quite a time, aside from the shower she just took. The visit to the Three Lights at their hotel room (escorted by Haruka & company) was one reason, while the appearance of her four friends amplified the happy feeling. Luna & Artemis, the girl's feline guardians, rest on the room's carpet & happily examines Usagi's joyful mood. Seeing her like this now, it was hard for Luna or anyone else to believe that the girl had a horrible nightmare about acid-blooded monsters the other night, something that's better off not mentioning to her at this moment. Nevertheless, a great weight seems to have been lifted off their shoulders by this display of cheeriness.

"It's so good to see you in such good spirits again, Usagi", Luna says happily. "It seems like ages ago when you last were."

"That's because I have such good friends like Ami & you two, Luna", said Usagi.

"And you're all excited about going to this year's summer festival at your school", Artemis says.

"And why not? Three Lights are going to be performing there, Minako & the others will be present, & with my VIP pass, I'll be able to see them backstage, before & after their show. Today is going to be such a good day, not even those two bullies Akemi & Tetsuya can spoil it for me!"

The two felines get bashful physically & emotionally when Usagi mentions the twin troublesome students that give her a hard time in school every chance they get.

"Um, about that, Usagi", began Luna as Artemis picks up on her sentence. "I'm sure you realize that last night Minako didn't mean any harm towards you. You know what a gossiper that girl can be sometimes."

"Don't worry, you two. Like I said, even _they _can't ruin my day. Besides, you've all taught me to be positive & strong whenever the need arises, so that's what I'm going to do today: for my friends, myself, & for all the victims of the Tanaka, which is what this year's festival is for. Right?"

"Right!", Luna & Artemis say together with a smile.

Both felines couldn't be more proud of Usagi than they are now. From the first time Luna has met her, during the time when she was rescued by Usagi from a bunch of mean-spirited kids on a street, the teenage girl had about as much common sense as a turtle trying to cross a busy freeway, & her complaints were non-stop: replies like 'I'm too tired' or 'this is too difficult' always came from her mouth, especially when they discovered Rei Hino to be a Sailor Soldier as she was, only _she _had more self-esteem & confidence like Ami Mizuno & the rest had later on when they had joined the team. About the _only _good trait Usagi had was her kind heart, always being there for others when it was required most. But that was what helped her grow into—slowly but surely—the person she is now. Yes, it took longer than it did her friends, but seeing as how she had saved the planet with all her strength, heart, & courage, they feel it was well worth the wait.

After all, how many people can say they've faced vicious threats like malevolent queens, phantoms that deal death, a circus from another world, a rally of otherworldly Sailor Soldiers that have turned rogue, or aliens with acid for blood that live only to breed & kill, & still turn out like she has?

If anyone other than Usagi & her friends was asked that, they would undoubtedly be lying right through their teeth. She may not look it, but Usagi Tsukino is a much stronger girl than one would think: she gives new meaning to the phrase 'looks can be deceiving'.

Just ask Queen Beryl. Or the Wiseman.

Once she was finished with brushing her hair, Usagi takes a golden, dinosaur-skulled necklace from atop her dresser, opens it up & places it on her neck, clicking it on. She then checks herself in the mirror to see if she should improve herself in spots.

"There! All done!", she says, rising from her seat, quite pleased with her appearance.

"Not bad, Usagi",said Artemis. "My biggest regret is that Luna & myself can't accompany you to the festival."

"Me too", said Luna. "But even if pets _were _allowed there, it'd be impossible getting in, for security is rather tight this year."

"That's why Minako dropped me off here before heading for it."

"On the plus side, we're in air-conditioned surroundings, so we're in no danger from the high heat outside, & we'll get to be together again, something we haven't really done in quite a while."

Artemis nods as Usagi turns to face the felines. "We'll miss you, but afterwards I'll see if I can get…"

"Usagi?", asked Luna.

"Is something wrong?", asked Artemis.

Both cats share a concerned look on their faces, wondering why Usagi suddenly stopped short of her statement. She can see a trio of red dots on one side of Artemis' white-furred body in a triangular pattern. It took a moment for Usagi to wonder what they were & their origin lies. That was when it hits her, & her eyes go wide with horror: there was a certain enemy who uses this particular method to target their prey—_just before they get shot!_

"LUNA! ARTEMIS!", Usagi shouted, lunging for the cats.

"Wha…?", they start to say when a chunk of Usagi's bedroom wall was blown away from outside, showering the room with pieces of charred debris & glass from the wall, window, & bed. All three had managed to avoid the debris, but the shockwave of the blast caused Usagi to lose her balance & fall down the steps, dropping Luna & Artemis along the way.

Reaching the bottom, Usagi quickly struggles to get up, as do the two cats, who took a nasty tumble themselves when dropped.

"Usagi!", cried Luna.

"What the _hell _just happened?", Artemis demanded.

"No time to explain!", Usagi said firmly. "We need to get out of the house—_now_!"

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, the two felines nod & follow Usagi downstairs once she rises to her feet. The trio race down the steps, now just several feet from the front door. Their only chance is to get outside & face the enemy there: if they battled indoors, not only would the house be ruined (& possibly destroyed), but within a confined space, Usagi & the cats will get killed. Her one saving grace is that her family had been gone since early yesterday morning—Usagi couldn't even _begin _to imagine the horror of what might have occurred were they now present, especially if who just attacked her here is the enemy she _thinks _it is.

Only three feet to the door. Usagi reaches her hand for the knob.

She doesn't make it.

With a loud crash, the door gets knocked off from its hinges & rams itself into Usagi, the assault taking her completely off-guard & by surprise. The force of the attack sends her back into the room to the wall at the far end, the door on top & pinning her down under its weight. Luna & Artemis barely avoid the flying door by diving out of its path.

"Usagi!", they cried, running to her side as she uses her strength to push it off her. That was when they all heard a soft but menacing sound from where the front door once stood. In its place was a tall, humanoid distortion in the humid air that now mixed in with the coolness of the a.c.'d room. In an instant a creature with purple armor & yellow-flesh skin with black dreadlock-like hair & a face like a crab's. If that weren't heartstopping enough, they now heard heavy footsteps coming down the very stairs they raced down only moments ago.

It was another distortion in the air, & like before it revealed another giant humanoid figure identical to the other, only this one had brown armor, lime-green skin, & a metal face mask. It stayed at the bottom of the steps, its shoulder cannon still smoking from the mouth: the one who blew out a portion of her room upstairs.

If Usagi needed confirmation of who the enemy was, it stood staring at her at two different places in her own home.

They've returned.

"_Predators!_", the three of them cried.

The Predator at the front entrance—Wild Child—extends a pair of sharp, jagged wristblades from his right forearm cuff. His partner—Mad Dog—does the same, & they both slowly advance toward the helpless teenager pinned underneath a heavy wooden door, savoring their moment.

"Sailor Moon!", Wild Child said in Demonia's voice, the dreaded space huntress who had enslaved a group of the alien hunters for one goal—to obtain Sailor Moon's head as a retirement trophy.

_They—They still remember who I really am!_, Usagi said to herself in shock, with both Predators now just a few steps away, ready to probably do what Demonia failed to do last year, & with none of her friends around to help her, they may succeed.

Except for Luna & Artemis. Last year, when the Predators made their surprise attack at Hikawa Shrine, the felines were too scared to do anything but retreat, what with Diana—a baby pink young cat who was revealed to be their future daughter—at their side & the huge responsibility of keeping her safe. Because of the danger their daughter was in, they couldn't fight back.

_This _time was a much different scenario. Now that Diana is safely back in the 30th Century with Chibi-Usa, there was no need for Luna _or _Artemis to hold back any of the anger they have against these creatures, & they needlessly display it toward them.

"No you _don't_, you ugly sonsabitches!", Artemis growls, leaping at Wild Child while Luna does the same to Mad Dog before Usagi could object. The cats don't relent on their attacks: they extend their claws to the fullest & dig them along with their teeth into the alien flesh as deep as possible, hoping to put a very bad injury to temporarily slow them down long enough for Usagi to free herself & run for cover.

Try as she may, Usagi just couldn't gather the strength to push the door off her, due to the unexpectedness of the attack, & that it had sapped a great deal of her vitality with it. There's no way she can get loose before the two Predators deal with the felines & turn their attention to her once again.

Luna viciously scratches & bites the stomach of Mad Dog, while Artemis does the same to Wild Child on the top of his large, rotund head. Luminous, green alien blood spat & squirted from the cuts & gnashes the felines were giving them, & both creatures howl an inhuman bellow of pain. Although the two cats were hurting them immensely with their tooth-&-claw attack, it still wasn't nearly enough to slow the Predators down. Annoyed, Mad Dog grabs Luna firmly by her shoulders & chucks her away like an angry child throwing a ball in disgust. Wild Child rids himself of Artemis by simply swatting him away hard off the top of his head, as if he were nothing more than a irritating fly buzzing around. Both cats went crashing into the door that still pins Usagi underneath, hitting it on the edge & front before falling to the floor.

"Luna! Artemis!", Usagi shouts frantically, seeing her feline friends take a terrible hit. Blood drips from their noses & mouths, lying there like they were sleeping. If she doesn't do something & fast, they'll be sleeping permanently in the ground ten feet under, including herself. But even in her dire predicament, Usagi refuses to give her alien foes the pleasure of seeing her cower, much less beg for mercy, despite the fact that her death looms in just mere moments.

His blades raised in a striking pose, Wild Child steps stalkingly closer to his target as he recites Artemis' words in his voice. "…you ugly sonsabitches!"

"Oh, you got _that _right!"

The sudden male voice caught Wild Child's attention, & he turns around to see a blur of a slim figure—just before he gets clobbered in his inhuman face by a thick, metal pipe the male had in his hands. The force of the blow sends Wild Child into a table, smashing it into splinters as he loses two of his inner teeth. His partner in trouble, Mad Dog lunges himself at the intruder, his blades pointed outward in an attempt to skewer their uninvited guest. The male counterattacks in a heartbeat, striking a powerful right foot into the green-skinned alien's chest where Luna had wounded him before. Mad Dog was sent right back to the bottom of the stairs, growling in pain & the wind momentarily knocked out of him.

Everything happened so fast that Usagi couldn't make out who her savior was until it was over. The male had a ponytail of black hair, & was dressed in baby blue shorts, red T-shirt, white sneakers, & yellow cap.

It was a person Usagi was grateful to see at this crucial moment.

"Seiya!", she cried.

"Looks like I got here just in the nick of time!", he says, removing the door off of Usagi & throws it to one side. "Are you all right,Dumpling?"

"Yes, but Luna & Artemis both took a bad hit, & they're not moving!"

"Let's get them—and you—out of here & to safety first! Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good! Let's move!"

"Right!"

Usagi grabs Luna in her arms as she gets to her feet, while Seiya gets a hold of Artemis & bolt for the front opening, sans the door. The two Predators see their prey escaping, & move quickly to aim their shoulder cannons, ignoring their personal pain. Getting a lock on the fleeing girl & male, the alien hunters each fire a blue-white fireball of energy from their weapons & hit the very spot where Usagi & Seiya were at just a split-second ago. A good portion of the front entrance is blown out into the yard in a cloud of smoke & debris, consuming Usagi, Seiya, & the two felines with it. Mad Dog & Wild Child rush out of the newly-blown hole in the Tsukino residence to find where their victims could be to finish the job they had started. It was difficult to try & make out anything moving within the cloud they have made, even with their heat-seeking visions. All they _do _pick up was the screeching of tires on asphalt, only two yards where they stood. Homing in on the sound, the Predator duo leap at the source, but were half a second too late as the dust finally clears & they witness a black van speeding off, leaving the alien hunters far behind with no hope of catching it.

Mad Dog & Wild Child know their primary target was in the van that sped away, & though disappointed with their first assault, it didn't deter them much: they will remain on Earth in Tokyo for as long as it takes until they accomplish what they came for, & heaven help anyone who get in their way. Activating their invisibility cloaks, the alien hunters head northwest.

At the wheel of the black van, Yaten slows his speed once he's reassured to be at a distance from Usagi's house & away from those who caused the destruction at the front of the property. In the rear, Usagi & Seiya carefully lay down Luna & Artemis on a carpet near the back doors.

"How are they?", asked Yaten.

Seiya puts a hand to each one of their hearts, & feeling a thumping from both, lets out a sigh of relief with good news to share.

"They're both alive, thank God", he says. "Just unconscious."

"So are we, thanks to you two", said Usagi, smiling at Yaten & Taiki.

"Yes. Had you not shown up on time, we both would've been in _real _dire straits with those bastards!"

"Usagi, were those two silhouetted figures the 'Predators' your friends were talking about before?", asked Taiki.

"Y-Yes, they were", she answered, shocked & amazed by Taiki's question. "How did you…"

"There's been a six-figure homicide at Tenth Street High School that occurred late last night", Taiki says. "Once we drop off your kitty friends off somewhere safe, we'll explain all the details to you."

"But where? Those two Predators know I'm Sailor Moon, & with that knowledge in their arsenal, they can attack me anytime & any_place_!"

"This doesn't make any goddamn _sense_!", Seiya barks. "Why are they so interested in you? And how did they discover where you live, let alone your identity?"

"That also requires some explaining on _my _behalf. I'm confident that Rei & the others are gathering at Hikawa Shrine at this very moment. We should join them soon as possible!"

"First things first", Yaten said. "We'll take Luna & Artemis to a safe haven, where they can rest & recouperate, & I know _just _the place to take them."

That piece of news put Usagi a little more at ease. "Thank you,guys", she says sincerely.

"Don't sweat it, Dumpling", said Seiya, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Her easing was only temporary, & Usagi knew it. She's also aware that what happened before was no random attack: those two Predators had assaulted her at her own home, & the one with no face mask called Usagi by her alter ego, like it's always known that little piece of info. Worse, if it & its partner discovered _her _identity, then surely they know of Ami & the rest of the girl's identities as Sailor Soldiers. Swarms of questions rushed through Usagi's mind, all of which have no answers for the time being.

For now, answers to questions can wait.

Luna & Artemis cannot.

Usagi & the Three Lights remain silent for the rest of the trip.

**CHAPTER IV**

Luna & Artemis were taken over to the New Japan Hotel, where Yaten, Taiki, & Seiya are residing at as Three Lights. The trio had a pinch of difficulty getting the felines inside, what with the 'No Pets' rule the building has. It was a very small, if invisible, obstacle: the cats were snuck in to their room—near the building's main top floors—by a large enough shopping bag with a towel at the bottom for comfort in escorting Luna & Artemis. Once they found a suitable place in the room, the felines were placed on two separate pillows, fluffed up, & a blanket on top. Leaving the a.c. on a timer (when it will go on & off automatically), they exit the hotel, informing the clerks up at the front desk that they may not be returning to their rooms tonight, along with explicit orders for any & all personell not to enter their quarters.

It was a bit of a tall order for the staff, but they agree to grant their wish without any argument.

One problem had been solved, much to Usagi's & the trio's delight.

The Predators were another matter.

But to solve _that _problem requires a couple of things: reinforcements, information, better armament, & a plan of action.

The Three Lights will get all those once they get to Hikawa Shrine.

Their _next _stop.

It was a thirty/forty minute drive to Rei's temple & home. When Usagi & the Three Lights get there, she had her prediction come true: Rei & the rest have all gathered at the shrine, with more recruits. There were four other females who have arrived, three of them taller & one shorter than Ami & her group: one had short, stylish golden blonde hair, dressed in blue jeans with the leg coverings cut off, a yellow shirt & sandals. Another had long, beautiful turquoise hair, & she was dressed in a light-green mini-skirt, white shirt, & high-heel shoes the same color as her hair. The third girl had long, dark-green hair that almost looked black. She wore a same-colored mini-skirt, topped by a red shirt & regular green sandals. In one hand she holds a long, light blue staff which has a heart-shaped piece at one end, accompanied by a round maroon jewel in the middle. The fourth girl who was shorter than her companions had black hair that went no further than her shoulders, & wore a lavender dress with mini-skirt & shoes without socks. In her left hand, she also holds a long staff, but at the end of it is a long, curved sickle blade that tops it.

Not a normal thing for a girl her age to possess, but like the rest, she isn't a normal girl to begin with.

These four new arrivals are Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaiho, Setsuna Meiho, & Hotaru Tomoe: the Outer Sailor Soldiers.

Usagi was pleased to see them & everyone else gather at the shrine, & vice versa, fearing Seiya hadn't gotten to her in time when Rei's group sensed she was in trouble upon deducing the reappearance of their alien adversaries from last year. Usagi explained to everyone about the sudden attack by the Predators at her very own home, how they remembered her secret identity, & what happened to Luna & Artemis, & now that she got the lowdown on the half-dozen homicides at Tenth Street High by Seiya & her team on their way to the shrine like they promised, it was time to return the favor to them.

With blessfully no one around, Usagi & the rest fill in the details to the Three Lights with information about the Predators: their lifestyle, the weapons they possess, & their history on Earth itself, most notably the two incidents recorded on government files. One was the guerilla raid in Central America in 1987, led by Dutch Schaefer of the U.S. Army, whose band of six recruits were hunted & killed by one of the creatures one by one until only Dutch was left, & the other was the drug war in the city of Los Angeles in 1997 between voodoo priest King Willie & crack king Ramon Vega, with detective Mike Harrigan of the L.A.P.D. tracking the creature to its lair & defeating it with one of its own weapons.

It was still a bitter pill to swallow for the Three Lights, but it does sink in nonetheless.

"So let's see if we got this straight", Yaten began. "These 'Predators' are a race of alien hunters that have traveled to Earth & other planets for centuries that hunt only the worthiest, toughest prey they come across & clain the victim's heads & spinal columns as trophies—and all for the sheer _sport_ of it."

"Yes. Try to imagine that you're out hunting for rabbits & deer, then all of a sudden _they_ started picking up rifles & began hunting _you_!", Makoto explains.

"And they use weapons unlike anything seen on Earth before as hunting tools", Taiki adds.

Haruka nods. "Here's one of them", she says, picking up what looks like a rolled-up hankerchief resting on one of the front door's steps & unfurls it. "This was embedded here in the stone during our scuffle with them just last year. We kept it as we did one of their metal face masks in which Rei has inside."

The hankerchief reveals a Y-shaped object pointed at all three ends, with curved, fishhook-like blades near each one. Haruka carefully places it in Taiki's open palm.

"Unbelievable! This thing is almost weightless!", he says in astonishment, raising & lowering his hand as Yaten & Seiya look on, also astonished.

"Don't let its frail appearance & feeling fool you", Michiru warns him. "That thing was embedded in solid stone just a few yards from where you're standing. When we pulled it out, it was completely without a scratch."

"Therefore, flesh & bone haven't a prayer", said Seiya.

"Exactly", Haruka & Michiru say together.

"With what you've told us", Taiki says, "your battle with the Predators last year must've been a rather fierce one."

"More than you'll ever know, Taiki", said Setsuna. "That battle nearly cost us the life of our Princess."

"Why?", wondered Yaten. "What exactly happened in that battle that would cause them to return & attack Usagi directly at her own home like this?"

It was Hotaru who explains. "One year ago, a space huntress by the name of Demonia came here to Earth to claim a trophy for her retirement—Sailor Moon's head. She, like the Predators themselves, lived only for the thrill of the hunt & has devoted her life to it, but unlike the alien hunters, Demonia was malevolent, cold, ruthless, & without honor. Although confined to be in a hoverchair, she was far from helpless. Using a staff of pure magic, she enslaved a group of a near-dozen Predators to assist her in her sick quest. The first thing she had them do was attack & kill a bunch of innocent, helpless people at the beach to draw us out. In that battle, two friends of ours—Jun-Jun & Sere-Sere, formerly of the Dead Moon Circus—were badly wounded & hospitalized. Later that day, they made a surprise assault on us here at the temple, where all of us were captured except for Haruka, Michiru, & Usagi. The three attempted a rescue in the forest where we were taken, but with the home field advantage on their side, the Predators overpowered them & brought them to their lair. With Sailor Moon in her grasp, Demonia forced her to fight one-on-one with the clan leader, Saber-Tusk, nearly killing her. Sailor Moon barely managed to defeat him, & we all broke free the Predator's spell Demonia had them under, thanks to the help of Beth-Beth & Para-Para, both also one-time Dead Moon Circus members. With them back in control of their own actions, the Predators helped us to overpower Demonia, but we never counted on the huntress' hidden power: the ability to project powerful black bolts from her hands. She caught us totally off-guard with this attack, & it would've been the end of both our teams, if not for Saber-Tusk himself, who tore Demonia's head off & hung it on his belt. The danger to both sides over, Saber-Tusk & his clan went back to their ship & left Earth."

"So instead of Demonia _collecting_ a final trophy, she _became _it", said Seiya, looking somberly/melancholy at Usagi, who nods.

"That's quite a story, as well as one hell of a fight", said Taiki. "It seems you were all lucky enough to have barely survived it."

"Then again, you can say the same about our encounter with those aliens aboard the Tanaka just three months ago", Minako says. "While the Predators have a code of honor in their ethics, the acid-blooded creatures had none of those traits. They were just _relentless_!"

"You're right", said Makoto. "Between those vicious beasts & the Predators, it's rather hard to tell which of them is the worse threat."

"Looks like it's out of the frying pan & into the fire, doesn't it?", Yaten says.

All the girls had to nod at that.

"At least it's comforting to know that Luna & Artemis are in a safe place, in spite of their injuries", Minako says. "Thanks again, you three."

"No problem, Minako", Yaten says. "There's no reason for them to be involved in this new encounter with these alien hunters—at least no more than they already were."

"Yes. We're in your debt for that", said Rei. "Your hotel was a smart choice. It wouldn't feel right to bring them here at my shrine, especially since those two Predators hit Usagi's home directly as they did. That was definitely _not _a random attack!"

"Do you suppose the spell which Demonia cast on Saber-Tusk's clan still lingers within those two, Rei?", Usagi asked her.

"I thought of the same thing, Usagi", she says, looking apologetically. "I did a quick meditation shortly before you four arrived to hone in on, but picked up no trace of it."

"I've picked up nothing from my mirror, either", said Michiru, holding the object.

"Then it's quite possible that the two Predators who attacked Usagi at her house are acting on their own accord for reasons known only to them", said Ami.

"Then we better find out _what _those reasons are, & fast", Setsuna firmly says. "Until we do, Usagi—our Princess—will be in constant danger from them!"

"Agreed", says Rei. "Last time, the Predators took us by complete surprise. This round, I say we take the fight to _them_!"

"A very good idea!", Taiki praised. "Since they came here by a ship, let's see if we can locate it & do just that!"

"Yes. It's likely they've retreated to it after their failed first assault attempt on Usagi", said Yaten.

"I'm searching for it now", said Ami, typing frantically on the keys of her mini-computer.

While Ami searches on her computer, Seiya goes to Usagi's side & places his hands on her shoulders again, seeing how tense she is, what with the Predators after her a second time.

"Don't despair, Dumpling", he says soothingly. "If those alien hunter bastards want your head, they're going to have to go through me first, & there's not a chance in Hell of _that _happening! _I _won't allow it to!"

Seiya smiles at her as she returns the gesture.

"Neither will Yaten or myself!", said Taiki, both men smiling as well.

"These three speak for us all, Usagi", Rei says, approaching with a smile of her own. "We'll be at your side & protect you with all our strength & hearts, just like we're destined for. Alright?"

Usagi nods. "Thank you, Rei. You're right: as long as we stay together, we'll defeat these new Predators."

"Now _that's_ the kind of behavior our Princess should have!", said Haruka.

Usagi lets out a soft giggle, just when Ami calls out.

"I've found it!", she announces as everyone gathers around her.

"Where is it?", asked Setsuna.

"Like last time, it's located in the forest west of the city."

"At the same place where Demonia's lair was?", asked Minako.

"No. It's north from there, resting near a river & seemingly unguarded."

"That's probably what they _want _us to think!", Makoto cautions. "Those two may _expect _us to investigate their ship so they can ambush us there!"

"Even so, it's our best option", said Hotaru. "While danger is expected to occur when we get there, the real danger lies in staying here & doing nothing."

"I concur", said Setsuna. "We should get moving for it. Each moment we waste here is a favor to these new Predators."

"Before we go", Seiya says, reaching into his pocket, "I think we should all be properly dressed for the occasion, don't you? "He pulls out what looks like a thin pair of headphones with a star-shaped earpiece on one side & a thin receiver to speak into, much like what a pop singer would wear when performing on stage in front of a live audience.

Yaten & Taiki follow suit & all three hold their devices up, placing them on their heads.

The girls all get the gesture & nod in agreement. They each pull out numerous sticks & raise them above their heads. Four are pink in color with a coffee mug-like handle, white angel wings, & a different colored round jewel on top of each. Three just have a round, planetoid sphere on top of them, all in a different pattern. Usagi holds up a multi-colored heart-shaped brooch that flips open, revealing a shiny crystal inside.

Devices in hand, they begin.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!", Ami Mizuno calls out.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!", Rei Hino calls out.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!", Makoto Kino calls out.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!", Minako Aino calls out.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!", Usagi Tsukino calls out.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!", Haruka Tenoh calls out.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!", Michiru Kaiho calls out.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!", Setsuna Meiho calls out.

"Maker Star Power! Make Up!", Taiki calls out.

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!", Seiya calls out.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!", Yaten calls out.

Once the chanting started, the girls & three men were all awash in a warm aura of energy as their clothes began to morph & change. For the girls, white gloves formed on their hands, most covering half their arms. Boots/shoes covered their feet, some reaching up to the knees. What was once dresses & formal summer wear became outfits with mini-skirts, similar to what teenage girls in Japan wear to school. Each outfit was topped with a colored bow placed on their chests & in the rear. A golden tiara rested upon their foreheads, with a jewel in the center; around their necks was a colored choker with a heart in the middle.

The transformations for the Three Lights was a little different in more ways than one. For starters, their outfits were identical in color _and _style: their outfits were a jet black, & they all had on gloves that almost covered the whole arm, & their boots are the same way, close to concealing the entire leg. The strangest part about their conversion, however, is that not only does their outfits change, but so does their _sex_: their genital areas reconfigures themselves, while women's breasts develop on their chests where male pectorals were seconds ago. These areas are covered by black thongs & bikinis, with the latter decorated by a pair of angel wings in the middle. Like the other Sailor Soldiers, a golden tiara rests on their foreheads, if not thinner.

Usagi Tsukino's outfit is also a bit different from those of her companions: she had on three skirts overlapping one another in yellow, red, & blue from top to bottom. Her white gloves cover almost the entire arm, exposing only a fraction of bare skin, & placed on her forehead wasn't any kind of tiara, but a lone crescent moon. Her most distinct feature are the two pairs of angel wings on her back, one larger than the other.

Where regular girls & three men once stood were now agents of love & justice.

Ami Mizuno became Sailor Mercury.

Rei Hino became Sailor Mars.

Makoto Kino became Sailor Jupiter.

Minako Aino became Sailor Venus.

Usagi Tsukino became Eternal Sailor Moon.

Haruka Tenoh became Sailor Uranus.

Michiru Kaiho became Sailor Neptune.

Setsuna Meiho became Sailor Pluto.

Taiki became Sailor Star Maker.

Seiya became Sailor Star Fighter.

Yaten became Sailor Star Healer.

Last but not least, Hotaru Tomoe becomes Sailor Saturn, who doesn't need the aid of a stick or brooch of any kind to transform into her Sailor Soldier persona. How she can perform this little miracle is beyond the Sailors, even Saturn herself.

That's a mystery that needs to wait for another day.

More important matters await them at presstime.

"Now that we're all transformed, we can arrive at their ship prepared", says Sailor Star Healer.

"We should still approach with caution", said Sailor Pluto. "The Predators must _never _be underestimated. To do so can be fatal."

"What are you suggesting?", asked Sailor Star Maker.

"We should get there by teleportation, but not at the actual spot where the ship lays."

"And why not? It would save us a lot of time to…"

"As Jupiter pointed out before", Neptune explains, cutting Maker off, "they may expect us to arrive at their craft, & have rigged it with traps. By approaching from a distance, we can at least get an early warning in case there are. If we just show up, we'll likely expose ourselves to an instant death. These alien hunters play for _keeps_!"

"She has a point, Starlights", said Sailor Moon. "Let's not make their task any simpler."

"I get it", says Sailor Star Fighter. "A direct approach can cost us."

"Precisely. This way, we won't be open to an assault too much if we go at a slow & steady pace."

"Then let's do it. How close do you want to get near their craft before surveying it for any nasty surprises?"

"I believe a distance of thirty yards would be sufficient", said Sailor Mercury.

"Perfect!", praised Sailor Venus. "That's where we'll teleport to. Ready?"

Everyone nodded & began forming a circle, holding hands & facing inward.

"SAILOR…TELEPORT!"

Twelve beams of light engulf each of the Sailors as they glow brighter in intensity for several seconds before a white flash fills the front entrance of the shrine, but disappears as suddenly as it had arrived. The dozen Sailor Soldiers who were there moments ago are now nowhere to be seen anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Hidden behind a thick grove of trees, Dekenia & Detania watched in surprise, their eyes adjusting to the flash that momentarily stung their sight.

"No _wonder _those girls knew something about the Predators!", said Dekenia. "They're the legendary Sailor Soldiers we've heard so much of back home! We should've confronted them while we had the chance!"

"No, that wouldn't have been the right time to strike", said Detania.

"Why not? They would've been caught off-guard if we had!"

"Dekenia, don't you remember what they said? They're heading for the Predator's ship. If all goes well, those alien bastards themselves who killed those at that school are either there now or on their way to it. While they confront each other, we'll step in…"

"…and take out _both_ teams in a single strike!"

"Precisely! Let's get moving—they've gotten a big headstart on us, & it'll take us some time in reaching their destination."

"Not to worry", said Dekenia, holding up a small box with a miniature screen. "With this tracking device that was tuned in to the blue-haired girl's mini-computer, we'll be able to find that ship in no time."

"Good thinking, dear sister", Detania praised. "Time to join the party!"

"Yes!"

With a brief nod, the two hunter sisters take off like shots, using Dekenia's tracker to guide them to their target(s), running at full speed but being cautious to stay hidden from any prying eyes which may be lurking about. Unknown to the twin sisters themselves, a third party had been spying on _them_: only ten yards from where they were seconds ago stood two distortions in the humid air, humanoid in shape & measuring two meters or so tall, one slightly taller. In their invisible forms, the two shimmers look at each other.

"Time to join the party!", the taller one said in Detania's voice.

"Yes!", said the other in Dekenia's.

Leaping out from their hiding places like pumas, the two shimmers land squarely on their feet & take off in the same direction as Dekenia & Detania, making sure to stay behind a good distance so as not to alert them of their presences, invisible or not.

Like the city of Tokyo, the forest was sweltering in high heat, making it uncomfortable for anyone 'lucky enough' to be outdoors. Even under the trees that provide shade, the heat still grasp unfortunate victims in its grip. Most animals and people who don't need to venture out into the forest because of the heat & humidity have stayed away from the area and/or remained in their natural homes, hoping for some relief.

Some people, however, have no choice.

In a small clearing surrounded by trees, twelve beams of light shine in a vertical position & vanish as soon as they appear. Replacing the light show stood twelve girls in sailor outfits, gloves, boots/shoes, & mini-skirts. The Sailor Soldiers have arrived in the forest, & almost immediately the girls see what they were searching for—an alien craft just thirty yards ahead of them, just as Sailor Mercury wanted them to be. Despite the trees obscuring their view of it, the ship was as clear as day: it rested on a riverbank, tilted slightly into the water but not too much to submerge into. The ship—a light gray in color—resembled a cannon shell with wings & stabilizer attached to it. Not much more of the ship could be seen due to the trees, but the Sailors weren't here to admire or judge it in a contest: they were here to put an end to those who flew it to Earth.

Step one has been successful.

Now comes the _hard _part.

"There it is, Mercury", said Sailor Star Maker. "Now let's find out if it—or the area—is rigged."

"Checking", she replied, pressing on one of her blue earrings & conjuring a transparent pair of blue goggles over her eyes. A digital readout of the ship & the immediate area is displayed for her as she surveys the scene through her goggles, making sure she misses not one trace of ground where a nasty surprise can come up at any time.

"Do you see anything unusual, Mercury?", asks Sailor Mars.

Mercury's goggles disappear with another press of her earring. "I'm happy to announce that the area is free of any hidden traps. We can approach the craft easily."

"I suppose there's some comfort in that", said Sailor Venus.

"Let's not drop our guard, regardless", Sailor Pluto cautions. "The Predators may have tricks we're not even aware of yet."

"Uranus & I will take point as we head for the ship", Sailor Neptune says. "Everyone stay close together."

Nodding, the Sailor Soldiers start their approach.

A good distance away, Mad Dog & Wild Child watch as the Sailor Soldiers walk up to their craft, via a 3-D hologram projected from the former's left forearm cuff in an upside-down pyramid fashion. The background featuring the ship, riverbank, & land/trees around it is green, while the Sailor Soldiers themselves are red figures: one might think of this display as a high-tech video game.

But to these two, it was anything _but _a game. It was a matter of restoring lost honor.

Turning off his projector, Mad Dog & his partner activate their cloak & race off.

Now that their view of the Predator's ship was no longer blocked by any trees as they carefully approach it on a clear stretch of grassy plain, they see an open hatch—a ramp—on the right side. It was supported by two hydraulic bars that bend in the middle, acting somewhat like a drawbridge on a castle. An open entrance left some of the girls wondering: why would the Predators leave it open like this, where anyone can easily walk into it? Are they inside, waiting to attack in full force? Do they wish to trap the girls inside & take them away from Earth & back to their own planet, or detonate it once it gets out into space?

Too many scenarios, with not enough time to consider any outcome.

A decision needs to be made, now that they're seven feet from the ramp.

"Do you believe they're inside?", asks Sailor Jupiter, clutching her fists, ready for a fight.

"Only one way to know for sure", Sailor Pluto says. "Some of us will enter the ship, while the rest of you wait out here. Who'll volunteer to go in with me?"

"Neptune & I", said Sailor Uranus.

"So will the three of us", Sailor Star Healer said, referring to herself, Maker & Fighter, both of whom nod their approval.

"Count me in as well!", said Sailor Moon, causing all eyes to fall on her in surprise: this was _definitely _not expected of her.

"Sailor Moon, you don't have to do this", Sailor Mars says softly.

"Dumpling, there's no telling _what _we'll find inside", Sailor Star Fighter says. "It might be dangerous…"

Sailor Moon did not yield or waver, as she held her ground & cut her off. "Fighter, this whole situation was dangerous the moment those two Predators touched down here. Already six people—four officers & two students—are dead, followed by an attack at my own house. Don't forget: they came after me there as Usagi Tsukino, _not _Sailor Moon. No matter where I go or who I am, they'll be on my tail & keep killing in my name until they're stopped."

"All the more reason why you should allow _us _to…"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I'm the one they want, Fighter. If I don't take a stand & do something, many more will die by those two Predators, & their blood will all be on _my _hands. Can't you understand that?"

"I…"

Sailor Neptune places a hand on Fighter's shoulder. "She has a point. Sailor Moon would not want any more unnecessary deaths placed upon her conscience. If any one of us were their primary target, we'd be no different. She feels a responsibility she needs to fulfill, & who are we to deny her of it?"

"Just think of it as a part of growing up & fulfilling her duties as a Sailor Soldier", Sailor Venus says, giving her friend a wink. "Right, Sailor Moon?"

Smiling, she nods back at Venus.

They couldn't have been more proud of Sailor Moon right now. She could've stayed in hiding like Luna & Artemis are by Yaten & her group, but instead here she is, ready to confront aliens that nearly succeeded in claiming her head only one year ago.

If that's not reason enough for the Sailors to be glad for her, no one knew what was.

"Very well", said Sailor Saturn. "Sailor Moon will accompany the six of you inside as we stand guard out here. If we see or hear anything we shouldn't, we'll holler."

"That will do fine", Sailor Star Maker said.

With those words, the Outer Sailors, Starlights, & Sailor Moon all went up the ramp & into the ship, each of them ready for anything. The first room they enter, in dim lighting, is the cockpit with two empty seats & a window that gives a good view of the forest from straight ahead through glass clearer than any kind on Earth. Along with the low light, the Sailors notice something else that hits their nostrils with a foul stench.

"Jesus! It smelled like something _died _in here!", Sailor Star Maker says bitterly. "How can those bastards stand the _stench_ of this place?"

"Probably something we'll never truly understand with them!", Sailor Uranus says.

"Let's see if we can get some lights on in here", Sailor Neptune suggests.

"Leave that to me", Sailor Moon says. In her hands, a magenta-colored Tier materializes in which she summons by her will. She holds it in front of her as if it were a torch, but before she can get it to shine, something happens that's almost beyond belief.

The lights inside come on automatically, illuminating the interior. While the lights were a warm welcome, the inside of the craft was anything but. Wires & pieces/scraps of metal were all dangling about: some stuck out like makeshift spears or daggers, while in other spots metal had been marked with numerous cuts & scratches. The ship may look like a million bucks & in good shape outside, but inside was a totally different matter.

"It looks like this ship has seen better days", Sailor Star Maker says a bit sarcastically. "It's like it's been through a war."

"With the condition it's currently in, it's a bonafide miracle it even made it to Earth in the first place", said Sailor Star Fighter. "Something must have happened on its journey here."

"From the looks of things, I'd say that a brutal conflict must've taken place aboard here, quite possibly even before it left its homeworld", Sailor Pluto says.

That was when something caught the corner of Sailor Moon's & Sailor Neptune's eyes. At first they couldn't make it out clearly due to the combo of heat & death stench that stung their eyes, but when their vision fought to clear, they can now easily see as to why the ship reeks of death, & why the inside is in such a mess.

"Everyone! Look there!", said Neptune, pointing as Sailor Moon gasps in horror.

When the others look in the direction she points to, they all see down the hall of the ship's interior a cache of corpses—_Predator _corpses.

"Good heavens!", Sailor Star Healer whispers, her eyes agape like everyone else's.

Slowly approaching the bodies, the Sailors can see that these Predators—eight in all—did not die easily: two were wrangled up in loose wires & choked to death; two more each had a giant sword-like weapon rammed through its chest & suspended in midair, their legs dangling lifelessly; another two were impaled from behind by sharp pieces of shrapnel that stuck out of the walls; one sat on the floor, decapitated—its head, sans face mask, rested right beside it to its left; the final one had been severed in half at the waist—its legs on one side of the wall, the upper part at the other side. Only three had their metal masks on—the two with a sword through their chests & one who had been strangled by wires. The rest showed their hideous crab-like faces, their features showing signs of intense pain & agony right before they died. Lime-green fluorescent blood still ran from the fatal puncture wounds, as well as their eyes & mouths.

None of the girls could believe what they were seeing: yes,they expected to find something unpleasant when they came aboard, like possibly the two Predators that killed the people at Tenth Street High, but nothing like _this._

Silence filled the ship for several moments until Sailor Uranus breaks it.

"These particular Predators seem very familiar to me."

"What do you mean?", asked Maker.

"I believe these are the very same ones that Demonia had enslaved & forced to do battle with us last year."

"Are you sure about that?", asked Neptune. "How can you tell?"

"I remember the style of their 'clothing' on each one."

"Are you saying that these Predators are the ones from Saber-Tusk's clan?", Sailor Moon asked.

"I've no doubt they _are_, Dumpling. In fact, I'm positive of it!"

"Now that you've mentioned it", Sailor Pluto adds, "they are the very ones. Not only do I recognize the style of their armor myself, but they were all brown, like theirs is."

"I remember that,too!", said Sailor Moon. "In fact, only Saber-Tusk's & Rough-Tooth's armor was silver, probably because of their ranks!"

The three Outer Sailors nod in agreement.

"Whoever these Predators were, it's a hell of a way to commit suicide", Sailor Star Fighter said.

"I wouldn't call this a suicide", Sailor Neptune said gravely. "It looks a lot more to me like they were murdered!"

The Sailor Starlights turn to the Outer Sailors in stunned surprise.

"Are you serious?", Sailor Star Healer asks hastily. "They'd actually murder & kill their own kind? That's insane!"

"You may have a good point, Healer", said Sailor Pluto. "The two Predators that piloted this craft _are _more or less insane. That would explain why two innocent students were killed along with those four officers, something they normally wouldn't do."

"So they're _not _under the influence of any spell cast upon them like Saber-Tusk & his clan was last time!", Sailor Moon deduced.

"I don't think so either, Dumpling", said Sailor Uranus. "It would seem that Mercury was correct in her assumption—these two are behaving like this on their own free will."

"That still doesn't explain as to why they want to kill Sailor Moon again!", Sailor Star Healer stated.

"I agree. What's _she _done to those two to hunt her like some animal?", asked Sailor Star Maker. "This is _foolish_!"

"Foolish or not, we better be extra careful this time!", Sailor Moon stated firmly. "If they're willing to kill their own kind like this, there's no telling _what _they'll do to achieve their goal of claiming my head again!"

"You're right, Sailor Moon", Sailor Neptune says. "We'd better get back to the others straight away & tell them about all this!"

Nodding, the Sailor Starlights follow Sailor Moon & the Outer Sailors to the exit & head back down the ramp into the outside of the forest. Although the high heat was no welcome comfort any more than it was before, it was certainly better than the stench of death from inside the ship, which by now would've made them all regurgitate in disgust had they remained in there any longer than they did.

Even so, it started to disturb Sailor Moon's mind, & at the bottom of the ramp, she wobbled a bit in her step.

"Sailor Moon!", Sailor Mercury & Sailor Mars cried as they rush to help their friend stand straight with the rest right behind them.

"I-I'm all right", she says, although not too convincing.

"What happened in there, Sailor Moon? What did you see?", asked Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Uranus answered for her. "Death", she said gravely.

"What do you mean?", Sailor Venus asks.

"Remember those Predators that Demonia enslaved to fight us last year?", Sailor Neptune asks her bewildered teammates. "The Predators after Sailor Moon now have slaughtered them aboard this ship."

Now it was the younger Sailors' turn for their eyes to go wide.

"Saber-Tusk's clan?", Sailor Mercury asked. "Does that mean…?"

"No. Neither he nor Rough-Tooth were present", Sailor Pluto said.

"If that's true, then do you suppose…", Sailor Jupiter started to say, when a voice suddenly breaks in—a voice that sounded _just _like Yaten/Sailor Star Healer!

"…looks like it's out of the frying pan & into the fire, doesn't it?..."

_What the hell, that's _my _voice!_, Sailor Star Healer said to herself. At that moment she recalled during the briefing at Hikawa Shrine about the Predator's ability to mimic any voice that they hear. With that in mind, Healer came to the conclusion everyone else has.

"The Predators are here!", Sailor Pluto cried, raising her Garnet Rod as Sailor Saturn does the same with her sickle staff. "Everyone stay alert &…!"

Now it was Pluto who got cut off in mid-sentence, but by two _twangs_ of some kind. From out of nowhere two thin but sturdy steel nets are launched at Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Venus with near-lightning speed & snag them both like unsuspecting fish, & are driven back to two trees, the sharp barbs at the net's edges wedgs themselves into the thick barks, keeping them trapped.

"Jupiter!", Sailor Mars cried.

"Venus!", Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Mercury immediately summons her goggles with the press of one of her earrings & scans the immediate area. "I'm scanning for them right now!", she says. "Even if they're using their invisibility screen, I should be able to spot them in no…_Starlights_!"

"Wha…?", Healer said, before she, Fighter, & Maker were all hit hard by an unseen force which sends them crashing into the others, knocking everybody down like living bowling pins hit by an invisible ball.

"Where _are _you, you fucking aliens?", Sailor Star Fighter shouted angrily, being the first to get back on her feet, followed by everyone else.

"Come out & show yourselves, you chickenshits!", Sailor Star Healer shouts herself, more than a little fed up with their alien foes. In answer to Healer's demanding request, two humanoid shimmers in the air disperse to reveal the Predators disguised behind their cloaks in all their hideous glory. One had on brown armor & a metal mask, with dark green skin. The other had on purple armor, yellow-flesh skin, & no face mask. It had a round Frisbee-like disc in its left hand, while its partner extended its wristblades from its right forearm cuff.

Mad Dog & Wild Child have found their prime target(s) once again!

"The Predators are here!", Mad Dog recited in Pluto's voice.

"No shit!", Sailor Star Maker growled, pointing a star-shaped brooch directly at her enemies & shouts, "Star Gentle…Uterus!"

A barrage of lightning bolts shoot from her brooch at the Predators, who dodge out of its path with cheetah speed & split up in two different directions. The rest of the Sailor Soldiers follow it up with attacks of their own at the mobile aliens, aiming wherever they go.

"Star Sensitive…Inferno!", Sailor Star Healer calls out, firing multiple balls of white energy from her brooch.

"Star Serious…Laser!", Sailor Star Fighter calls out, firing a white beam from her brooch.

"Mercury…Aqua Rhapsody!", Sailor Mercury calls out, creating a harp of water that she plays, creating streams of H20 which launch like projectiles.

"Burning…Mandala!", Sailor Mars calls out, creating a circle of flame her height that launches yellow rings.

"World…Shaking!", Sailor Uranus calls out, as golden energy shines in her right hand & slams it to the ground, creating a ball with a ring around it, shooting it like a bullet.

"Deep…Submerge!", Sailor Neptune calls out, forming a ball of turquoise energy & fires it forward.

"Dead Scream!", Sailor Pluto calls out, pointing her Garnet Rod forward as its heart-shaped end creates a ball of purple energy, which she shoots.

The Sailor Soldier's attacks don't hit the Predators directly, but they do keep them both at a distance, preventing them from getting close, most in particular to Sailor Moon, who stands side-by-side with Sailor Saturn, her Tier in her hands.

"Princess", Saturn addresses Sailor Moon, "as soon as the others are able to pin those two Predators down, use your Tier to finish them before they can try anything else!"

"Understood!", Sailor Moon responds, her tone firm & devoid of any affection. This was quite unusual for her, being the compassionate soul that she is, but even she can tell that the Predators are no pushovers, & will kill her on contact. If she wants to keep seeing tomorrow, she needs to be firm & alert.

Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Venus struggle & push to break free of the nets they're trapped in, but all it gets them are cuts on certain parts of their bodies: it was like trying to fight their way out of a tangle of barbwire almost.

"We need to get free of these nets, & fast!", said Venus. "If those Predators begin using their shoulder cannons while we're still trapped…"

"Leave it to me!", Jupiter says, an antenna rising from the middle of her tiara.

"Jupiter…Oak Evolution!", she calls out as green balls of energy shoot forth from her antenna & tear through the tough, alien steel of the nets & frees the girls. Once out, both rejoin the rest of the Sailors & begin counterattacking.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!", Sailor Jupiter calls out, throwing a ball of electrical energy as she would a softball from her right hand.

"Venus…Love & Beauty Shock!", Sailor Venus calls out, gesturing with her hand & lips a blown kiss that creates a yellow heart of energy which she swings forward.

Like their companions, Jupiter & Venus' shots come no closer to actually hitting the Predators as they act like giant jackrabbits with speed to spare, dodging & staying clear of the girl's attacks, no matter how fiercely they do so. All they manage to do is churn up dirt & grass, blow off a couple of thick branches from trees, & slightly scar the Predator's craft. What is normally a peaceful scene in the fores has been turned into a war zone, with no clear winners in sight.

It soon becomes painfully clear to Mercury as to why no one can get a bead on either one of the Predators.

"It's no good! They've become wise to our attacks!", she observes.

"Even if they have, don't let up!", Sailor Saturn orders. "Don't give these aliens _any _chance of getting near Sailor Moon!"

"She's right! It's either us or them!", Sailor Jupiter says, unleashing her 'Supreme Thunder' attack as bolts of lightning fire from the antenna on her tiara.

"Protecting Sailor Moon & keeping her safe is what we were destined for!", Sailor Mars stated just before putting her hands together, pointing only her index fingers & summoning her 'Fire Soul' attack, literally firing a stream of flame from her aforementioned fingers.

Jupiter & Mars' recent assaults are two of the last the Sailor Soldiers can muster before Mad Dog & Wild Child can finally receive an opportunity to make a counterattack, however slim it may be for them. The latter Predator readies his disc, already in hand, while his partner pulls out a silver one, no bigger than a pancake. With a flick of a switch, six curved blades spring up, ready for throwing. At a signal from Wild Child, he & Mad Dog chuck their discs like they were actual Frisbees.

"Incoming!", Sailor Neptune bellows, sensing & seeing the danger before anyone else does. But her warning does the trick: immediately the Sailors heeded Neptune's words & see the oncoming projectiles heading their way, coming at them like Olympic discuses—only razor-sharp!

It was the chance Mad Dog & Wild Child have waited for: seconds after throwing their discs, the two Predators position their shoulder cannons & fire a barrage of rounds of hot, blue-white energy in rapid succession, behaving almost like machine guns. The rounds strike the dirt beneath the feet of the Sailor Soldiers & send them flying in numerous directions, scattering them & their defense. A thick cloud of dust covers the girls, obscuring their visions of their alien enemies, making it quite difficult for them to strike back. It was a dreaded moment for the girls: if they can't _see _their alien foes, they can't _hit _them.

Mad Dog & Wild Child, with their infrared visions, can see the Sailors as clear as day, even hidden within the thick dust cloud.

With the odds now in the Predator's favor, the alien hunters leap in the cloud & begin moving in on their main target—Sailor Moon—who is still side-by-side with Sailor Saturn, her Tier in her hands, the sickle staff in Saturn's.

"Everyone, don't break up no matter what! That's just what they _want _you to do!", Sailor Saturn hollers to the others.

"Everyone! Are you there?", Sailor Moon calls out, getting no response from anyone.

The blood of both girls turned cold, a chill running up their spines in the sweltering heat.

"Princess!", Sailor Saturn speaks low. "I fear the worst! You & I should flee while we have the chance!"

"No! We can't leave everyone behind!", Sailor Moon protests.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but there's no choice! I've sworn to protect you, & that's what I'm going to do! You _must _flee with me! Please!"

"A-Alright!"

Grabbing her hand, Sailor Saturn escorts Sailor Moon through the dust cloud, hoping to get to a safe place before the Predators can discover them gone.

Saturn suddenly felt the world crash down on her, & Sailor Moon felt powerful hands grab her in iron grips.

The Sailor Soldiers ached in several parts of their bodies, feeling like they weighed several times more than normal. Despite their pain, the girls all remember their situation & begin to sober up as quick as they can.

"Sailor Moon? Are you there?", Sailor Venus called out, getting no answer.

"Sailor Moon?" That came from Sailor Jupiter.

The other Sailors call out her name with the same result of no response. They wondered: did she take off for safety when things got too hairy without saying a word? Was she lucky & fortunate enough to escape?

As the dust finally dissipates & fades away, the Sailors can all see clearly once again.

What it is they see, however, is far from satisfying.

In fact, it was very horrific.

**CHAPTER V**

The Sailor Soldiers all have fought valiantly & boldly to keep their friend & Princess—Sailor Moon—safe from the clutches of the alien hunters known as the Predaors, two of which are highly believed to have gone rogue & insane.

They have failed.

Now the girls are looking at the worst-case scenario come true: they are witnessing an unconscious Sailor Saturn laying on the ground, sickle staff still in hand, & Sailor Moon—_in the Predator's deadly grip!_

The Sailor Soldier of love & justice struggles helplessly in Wild Child's grip, who has held her from behind, holding her arms back like she's been handcuffed by police. Mad Dog makes the scene more frightening as he points his wristblades at her chest, the sharp tips only an inch away.

Irate & pissed at themselves for not protecting Sailor Moon well enough, the girls are all as tense as ever, seeing the one person they cherish above anyone else in the hands of two monsters from space, ready to take her head. They know they have to do something to get their Princess out of their grasp before the inevitable happens, & both Sailor Mars & Sailor Star Fighter are the first ones to rise to their feet & react.

"Mars…Flame…!", Sailor Mars calls out, creating a bow of flame & an arrow of red energy.

"Star Serious…!", Sailor Star Fighter calls out, pointing her star brooch.

Before they can finish & fire their weapons, Mad Dog jabs the twin points of his wristblades into Sailor Moon's chest just below her brooch/angel wings & skin, drawing two thin streams of her blood.

Sailor Moon lets out a slight yelp of pain as Mars' & Fighter's hearts freeze, followed by the rest of them, standing like statues.

"What the hell are you two _waiting _for?", Sailor Star Maker barks. "_Hit them_!"

"But…if we do that, then Sailor Moon will be…", Sailor Mars began saying.

"_Wake up_, you two!", Sailor Star Healer shouted pleadingly. "They're gonna kill her no matter what, & you _know_ it! If _you_ don't, _they will_! Now _take the shot, dammit_!"

"They're right, Mars! It's _them _or _her_!", Sailor Star Fighter says, wising up first. "Have you already forgotten your sworn duty as a Sailor Soldier?"

Fighter's words remind Sailor Mars of another time in this very same scenario. It was when Sailor Moon rushed ahead of everyone to rescue her lover Mamoru Chiba, who was under the spell of the one-time evil queen Nehelenia of the Dead Moon Circus after escaping from her mirror prison. She shatters a mirror given to her by an unseen Sailor Galaxia, causing the broken pieces to cause nightmares for anyone unlucky enough to make contact with. Mamoru was one of them, & she informed the girls that if they don't reach him by the time the next dawn came up, then he would be lost to them forever. In a desperate rescue attempt, the Sailor Soldiers got separated mostly into groups of two, with Sailor Mars & Sailor Neptune being one of them. Nehelenia made an appearance & held Neptune hostage. Mars summoned her 'Mars Flame Sniper' attack, but the evil queen only caused her hostage more pain. Brushing it aside, Neptune reminded Mars of why they needed to remain strong & urged her to fire her weapon, even if it meant hitting Neptune herself. Her confidence restored, Sailor Mars fired her red arrow & hit Nehelenia in the side without hitting Neptune, revealing it to be one of the queen's Mirror Paredories disguised as her.

This situation was no different, with the exception of the fact that Sailor Moon could be both killed & beheaded in the wink of an eye, & that trait was one of the Predator's specialties in their hunts, insane or not. The image of seeing Sailor Moon beheaded was one that Mars or any of the Sailors couldn't dare picture.

She & Sailor Star Fighter stare at Mad Dog & Wild Child with determination & more than a little hatred in their eyes as the two Predators do the same, daring the girls to make a move against them & sacrifice their friend/Princess.

That was when their decision was made.

"Ready?", Sailor Mars whispered.

"Yes!", Sailor Star Fighter whispered back.

Weapons pointed, the two Sailors give the order to fire.

A second later, both Predators are struck.

Mad Dog & Wild Child never knew what hit them: one moment they were standing tall with their prime target in their grasp, & the next they got clobbered by unseen projectiles that knock them to the ground, causing them to release their hostage before they can even begin to claim her head as their prize. Clutching her chest where Mad Dog had poked her, Sailor Moon sank to her knees as the others rush to her & Sailor Saturn's aide, the latter of whom has just started to regain consciousness.

"Saturn! Are you all right?", asked Sailor Pluto.

"P-Princess…?", she starts to say, slowly rising to her feet with assistance from Pluto.

"She's fine", Sailor Uranus assures her. "While she was in the Predator's grip, she had been rescued from it."

Saturn smiles & looks to where Mad Dog & Wild Child lay on the ground, lying on their backs & unmoving.

Sailor Mercury checks the wound on Sailor Moon's chest where Mad Dog had poked her. "It's not that bad at all", she assures her. "Luckily it was just a small puncture. Any deeper, & you would've been in trouble, but there's no danger of you bleeding to death."

"I'm glad for that. Thank you, Mercury", Sailor Moon says, turning her gaze to Mars & Fighter. "How did you two manage to save me from the Predators? I don't recall either of you firing your shots before they went down."

"Um, about that…", Sailor Mars began.

"We never _had_ a chanceto fire our weapons, Dumpling", Sailor Star Fighter explained. "The both of us are just as baffled as you are as to how you were rescued."

Sailor Moon couldn't understand any of this. "But, if neither of you knocked them away from me, then who did?"

"_WE _did!"

The Sailors all turned to the female voice that answered her question abruptly & out of nowhere. They see two girls emerge from behind the trees who by all accounts look like teenagers like most of the younger Sailors themselves are. Both of these females were almost naked in appearance except for the brown bikini-like outfits & boots they wore. One had on a swimsuit-like outfit that covered her torso & had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, much like Sailor Saturn's own. Her partner was more exposed, wearing no more than a brown thong & bikini, covering her most private areas, & her long hair was tied in a ponytail as Jupiter's was. Resting behind their backs were a tubular backpack, slung over their shoulders by a lone string, both loaded with assorted weapons. Like their boots & outfits, their backpacks looked as if they were made out of the hide of a bear, for they were heavily furry in appearance. On their faces, arms, & legs were patches of small, white painted-on lines & triangles. With their bizarre appearance & weapons cache, the new arrivals look like they are on a hunting trip, just like the Predators they clobbered.

"Indians?", Sailor Jupiter wondered aloud.

"Near Tokyo?", Sailor Mercury said,confused.

The Sailor Soldiers stare at the new girls with caution, none of them knowing what their motives are, let alone whether they may be friend or foe. Yes, they _have_ saved Sailor Moon from a horrible beheading, but was it out of good intentions? Or are they here for an agenda of their own?

Whatever their reason(s), the girls are wary of them.

Sailor Moon thinks differently, however: she starts stepping slowly toward her unexpected 'saviors', as her gesture makes her friends more than a little uneasy.

"Sailor Moon, what do you think you're doing?", Sailor Venus asked.

"Thanking these two for saving my life, what else?", she says without turning to face her.

"You don't know if they're friend or foe!", Sailor Star Healer warns her. "Please step back!"

This time Sailor Moon _does _turn to face her & the rest. "They saved me just now, Healer. I say they're entitled to be properly thanked & welcomed by us, don't you believe so?"

As she continues heading for the two females, the other Sailors simply stand by & wait to see what happens from this point on. Each one of them knows that deep down that they shouldn't let het go & do this: just because someone saves your life it doesn't always mean they did it out of the goodness of their hearts. These twin Indian-like girls are people they've never seen before, & God only knows what their true intentions are. They certainly don't want an instant replay of what the Predators nearly did moments ago. But the Sailors also know that Sailor Moon manages to bring out the best in almost everybody; in the past, she's done it to certain one-time enemies such as the Amazoness Quartet—Beth-Beth, Para-Para, Jun-Jun, & Sere-Sere—and aliens Ali & En, both of whom have masqueraded as students Seijuro & Natsumi Ginga & stole energy from people to feed their Doom Tree. If she feels she can do the same with these two girls, then so be it, but they will be on their utmost guard about it, ready for anything.

Both twin girls get halfway up to Sailor Moon & stop as the Moon Princess continues onward until she gets within two feet in front of them. They stare at her with grim expressions on their faces.

Sailor Moon was unfazed by this &, cheerful & open-minded as ever, she smiles a grateful grin & addresses them. "You both saved me from what would've been a horrible death. Thank you for…"

While she spoke, the girl with the ponytail hairstyle snarls & sneers at the champion of love & justice, which was all Sailor Mercury needed to take notice of & shouts at Sailor Moon, warning her to get the hell away from them.

"_Shut up_!", the ponytailed girl shouted, buffeting Sailor Moon in the face with the back of her hand in a tightly clenched fist. The blow sent her flying backwards twelve feet & hits the ground hard on her back, her mouth drawing a thin stream of blood down one side. The other Sailors call out her name in concern & run up to her side: any doubts they may have had before about whether they were friend or foe are immediately expunged by their harsh action.

These two girls are _not _friends!

"Don't kiss up to _us_, you little _bitch_!", the other girl barked.

"How _dare _you strike our Princess!", Sailor Pluto barked back. "Just who the hell do you girls think you are?"

"And why the hell do you hate Sailor Moon so much?", Sailor Venus demanded. "What has she ever done to you?"

"_Everything_!", said the girl who hit Sailor Moon. "My name is Detania, & this is my twin sister Dekenia. We are the daughters of the space huntress known as Demonia!"

The news hit the Sailor Soldiers like a punch in the gut—this was definitely something they did _not _expect from these two.

"D-Demonia had children?", a stunned Sailor Mars says. "None of us were privy of that information!"

"Not surprising", said Dekenia. "That was something she had always kept to herself ever since she had taken us in under her wing."

"You mean, you two were…adopted?", Sailor Star Maker asked.

"More or less", Dekenia continued. "My sister & I had no idea where we came from or who our real parents were. We had been abandoned as infants, & Demonia was the one who took us home with her. Since our childhood when we first learned to walk, she taught us both how to fight & defend ourselves, how to hunt for our clothes to wear & food to eat, all for the simple task of survival in a harsh world where we came from! We owed everything to our mother for what she'd done for us, but now, because of _you_, Sailor Moon, she's dead—killed by the very creatures that had assisted her in claiming your head as her retirement trophy!"

"You girls misunderstand!", Sailor Saturn said firmly. "The only reason the Predators had 'assisted' Demonia was because she _enslaved_ & forced them to do her bidding against their free will! When the spell was broken, they got their revenge on her—on their own!"

"No doubt Sailor Moon had everything to do with _that_!", snapped Detania.

"You're _wrong_!", Sailor Neptune snapped back. "The brutal death of your mother was nowhere _near _Sailor Moon's fault! It was Demonia's overconfidence & ruthlessness that caused her downfall!"

"_Bullshit_!", Dekenia spat. "Our mother was the _best _at what she did! No one ever came close to matching her on a hunt, probably not even those damn Predators! She never failed at getting a trophy once she had her heart set on it, at least until she went after Sailor Moon! No matter: our mother may have failed in claiming her head for a trophy, but mark my words—_we won't_!"

While she talked, Dekenia reached into her backpack & takes out a black whip that she lashes out once she finished speaking at Sailor Moon. With swift precision, Sailor Pluto blocks the attack with her Garnet Rod as the whip's end wraps around it.

"Gotcha!", Dekenia says, jerking her hand & drawing her whip back, taking Pluto's rod out of her own hands with surprising strength. The Garnet Rod lands behind Dekenia as she cracks her whip again, this time at Sailor Saturn, hitting & stinging her hands that forces the young Sailor Soldier to release her sickle staff & send it flying fifteen feet away, its blade landing in the dirt.

"You aren't the _only _one who can use a whip, Dekenia!", Sailor Venus barks, summoning her 'Venus Love Me Chain' attack—a long multitude of glowing yellow hearts which she lashes at Dekenia's own weapon. The two whips wrap around each other at the ends, & suddenly Dekenia & Sailor Venus are caught in a brutal act of tug-of-war, pulling with all of their might as each one does her damndest to be the victor over the other.

Sailor Jupiter & Detania were engaged in a conflict of their own, but in one the Sailor was adept at: hand-to-hand fist fighting. The two combatants throw swift punches & kicks with professional precision, with neither scoring any hits on the other as each is barely dodged & avoided: the girls are so evenly matched, the fight would probably end as a draw were it a contest at school or a match in professional boxing.

But this fight was neither, & both are willing to go the distance, even if it means killing each other. Finally, Jupiter gets in a lucky shot with a right punch in Detania's face, drawing blood from _her _mouth as she did to Sailor Moon moments ago. Jupiter lands another fist in her opponent's face, followed by two more blows to her chest. That caused Detania to fall to the ground onto her knees.

"You _are _a strong one, I'll give you that!", she says, panting as she grins wickedly at her foe.

"Give it up, Detania!", Sailor Jupiter barks as she stares down at her fallen foe, ignoring her sarcasm. "There's no way you or your sister are going to claim Sailor Moon's head any more than your mother tried to!"

"Guess again!"

In a strike like lightning, Detania swung her right foot up at Jupiter, ramming it directly in her solar plexus with sledgehammer force. The ponytailed Sailor felt the wind knocked out of her & went sprawling back, skidding on the ground & gasping for oxygen.

Sailor Moon cried her name as Detania rose to her feet & gloated. "Stupid bitch! My sister & I were taught to throw off our pain in dire circumstances! Brute strength—no matter how great it may be—won't help you too much if you can't do that!"

"Is that so?", Sailor Star Fighter says, her voice rising. "Then let's see if you can throw off _this _kind of pain!"

Fighter points her star brooch at Detania & summons her 'Star Serious Laser' attack. Her weapon—a beam of white energy—shoots & aims straight for her, & at the last second, the hunter sister dodges to her right as Fighter's beam only manages to hit the ground, creating a plume of grass & dirt. Sailor Star Maker & Healer follow up Fighter's attack with their own, the former shouting 'Star Gentle Uterus', while the latter shouts 'Star Sensitive Inferno'. Beams of energy in the form of bubbles & electric bolts. Detania avoids getting nailed by these shots as well, even as the other Sailor Soldiers give the Sailor Starlights backup, running like a puma at top speed. Reaching into her own backpack, Detania grabs her own whip & strikes at her enemies, smacking each one in the face, stinging their eyesight temporarily. Right around that moment, Mad Dog & Wild Child recover almost instantaneously from the sneak attack on their persons. They witness their main targets engaged in combat with two new arrivals, no doubt the same ones who implemented their surprise hit on them. Re-extending their wristblades, the two Predators rush full throttle at everyone they see, letting out an inhuman cry.

"Incoming!", Sailor Star Maker shouted, catching a glimpse of the charging alien hunters out of the corner of her eyes, adjusting just in time. The visions of the other Sailor Soldiers clear up in the nick of time to heed Maker's warning & respond to the two Predators rushing straight for them by scattering like roaches, just avoiding a fatal swipe of their blades by less than half an inch. Their charge also breaks up Sailor Venus' & Dekenia's tug-of-war as the alien hunters now head straight for them,the blades of Mad Dog missing Venus' neck, while Wild Child's cuts Dekenia's whip in half.

During the breakup, Sailor Pluto & Sailor Saturn dive to where their staffs landed after losing them to Dekenia's now-defunct & useless whip, snatching them in mid-flight. With the staffs back in the hands of their rightful owners, Saturn & the other Outer Sailors & Starlights keep the Predators busy, while the five younger Sailors do what they can to drive the two hunter sisters away.

"Mercury…Aqua Rhapsody!", Sailor Mercury calls out.

"Burning…Mandala!", Sailor Mars calls out.

"Jupiter…Oak Evolution!", Sailor Jupiter calls out.

"Crescent Beam!", Sailor Venus calls out, pointing her right index finger as a yellow beam of energy shoots forth.

Each one of their shots combined created a tidal wave of energy that rushed toward Dekenia & Detania, who now realize that they have been outmatched & begin retreating into the forest for protection within the trees which absorb most of the impact, despite the severe damage they take against the powerful volley of hits. Disappearing into the foliage, the five can now assist the Outer Sailors & Starlights.

Now armed with their Talisman weapons, Sailor Uranus (with her gold-handle sword) & Sailor Neptune (with her turquoise mirror) help the older Sailors & Saturn make sure that Mad Dog & Wild Child go nowhere by keeping them at bay by whatever means necessary. They plan on finishing them off while they have the chance so that they won't endure their wrath any longer & turn their attention on the two sisters without any alien hunter interference, & now that the younger Sailors—including Sailor Moon herself, Tier in hand—have rejoined their companions, they can hopefully accomplish that little feat.

The Sailors form a circle around the two Predators like cowboys cornering a runaway horse before getting lassoed. Mad Dog & Wild Child stand back-to-back, staring at the girls with contempt, wristblades ready as they wait to see what their next move will be.

"It looks like the hunters have now become the _hunted_, wouldn't you agree?", Sailor Star Healer snaps, partially with glee.

"Yes! The odds are now in _our _favor!", Sailor Star Maker added.

"Don't get too overconfident!", Sailor Mercury cautions. "Remember the trouble they gave us before those sisters show up!"

"Speaking of whom", Sailor Moon reminds everyone, "shouldn't we be on the lookout for them? I'm fairly sure they'll return for us sooner or later!"

"We'll worry about & deal with them later!", Sailor Uranus says matter-of-factly. "Right now, these Predators are the more serious problem!"

"On the contrary, I'd _listen_ to Sailor Moon if I were you, Uranus!"

The Sailor Soldiers, including the two Predators, turn to see Detania & her sister standing against a tree slightly singed by the girl's attacks, grinning wickedly.

"That's right! We believe you people better worry about & deal with us—like _right now_!", Dekenia says, holding up a handheld box with a green button placed in the center of it. Instinct kicking in at full blast, Sailor Mars can only speculate one thing.

The sisters have secretly set a trap!

"Everyone scatter!", she bellowed.

Sadly, the hidden trap the hunter sisters have set reacted much faster than the Sailors could: when Dekenia presses the button, two small objects cleverly disguised as rocks—which the twins placed in the vicinity during the time everyone was dodging the Predator's charge after getting their 'second wind'—unleash thin but powerful streams of electricity that snake up & engulfs both the Sailor Soldiers _and _the Predators, & they all cry out in pain, their muscles locking up from the current running through them, feeling like they were being pulled in different directions.

All the combatants—human & otherwise—crash to the ground, the electric current still coursing through each combatant, keeping them pinned.

Detania chuckles. "That was easier than we thought, but now it's time to end these fun & games & claim our prize!", she says, satisfied with the outcome.

"I agree, dear sister!", said Dekenia, reaching into her backpack & pulling out a gray rod two feet long. Pressing a button, a straight blade protrudes from each end as the young huntress then detaches the weapon from the center, forming two separate swords. Weapons in hand, Dekenia approaches the helpless Sailors & Predators, all of which are unable to escape the trap the sisters have set.

Not surprisingly, she heads first for Sailor Moon.

Dekenia's wicked grin expands from ear to ear as she raises her swords.

Two objects speed past her from above & strike both concealed charges, shattering them & ceasing their electric flow. Dekenia sees twin Y-shaped where their traps were a second ago, their twin points embedded in the ground.

"What the _hell_…?", she began to say when she was clobbered blindsidedly by an unseen force. The blow hit her like a sack of wet sand, & it sent her crashing into her sister. They went down in a tumble of limbs, the wind knocked from their lungs as Jupiter's was before. Fighting to get air back into their lungs, Dekenia & Detania look up to see two shimmers in the sultry air standing no farther than thirty feet away.

They should've expected this to happen.

Two _more_ Predators have entered the foray!

Dekenia & Detania have no doubt these newcomers were here to help their brethren they'd brought down along with the Sailor Soldiers, & won't hesitate to kill them at a moment's notice.

Instead, all they do is stare at them.

From behind, Mad Dog & Wild Child revive faster than one would expect, especially after the nasty jolt they've received. This causes the new Predators to turn their attention towards them, already ignoring the twin sisters. It only took mere moments for Mad Dog & Wild Child to realize who these newcomers are. While they can't see their faces, masked or not, their scents were all they needed.

_They _have come, doubtlessly to make them answer for their crimes.

Unskeptical of their predicament, the two rogue Predators are confident they can take them on & beat them like they did the others. But their situation goes more to the new arrival's favor as the Sailor Soldiers all begin reviving themselves, putting a damper in Mad Dog's & Wild Child's odds of winning. There's no way they can defeat the girls & the new Predators, or even the twin sisters in a single swoop.

Or _can _they?

Rethinking their tactics, Mad Dog rapidly taps buttons on his left forearm cuff like a secretary would on the keys on a typewriter or laptop computer. The whole process takes only two or three seconds when a blaring beeping sound comes from not Mad Dog, but the ship they came to Earth in. He & Wild Child take off like shots into the forest, with the new Predators in hot pursuit, before the Sailors even knew they were there & gone.

But that wasn't their main problem at the moment:the beeping from the ship awoke the girls on full alert, & the sound made the Earthbound Sailor's hearts race with trepidation.

"Shit!", Sailor Uranus barks. "They've just activated their self-destruct device coming from inside their craft!"

"They plan to wipe us all out in a single blow!", Sailor Venus added.

"They'll succeed if we don't run for it—_now_!", Sailor Moon shouted, wasting no time to get as far away from the ship as possible before the big blast they know will follow once the beeping gets louder & faster in volume, not even paying the slightest attention to Dekenia & Detania, who are only twelve feet to their right.

"We should follow their advice & do the same!", said Dekenia.

"You're right!", said Detania, running into the forest with her sister tailing right behind. "If they're fortunate enough to have survived the explosion, we'll get another chance!", she concluded without saying another word afterwards, concentrating entirely on keeping ahead of the blast to come: time for new hunting strategies later.

_If_ they survive, that is.

Inside the craft, the beeping got even louder & in rapid succession, more so than before.

On a twelve-foot-wide dirt road, the Sailor Soldiers kept running, ignoring the numb feeling they have in their legs from the electricity that coursed through them.

The last red lights on a panel inside the ship go out, & the beeping becomes a steady noise.

_BOOM!_

In a blinding flash of white light, the Predator's ship is blown into a million pieces, vaporizing the entire thing, including its dead 'passengers', underneath a mini mushroom cloud that rose up into the hot, sweltering midday sky. The Sailor Soldiers kept on running, never slowing down for anything, even when they felt the vibration of the blast beneath ther shoes/boots or notice a bright light expand like a gigantic balloon, racing right for them.

They could do nothing about it, so they just kept on going, picking up more speed—as fast as their worn-out legs can take them.

Like a huge tidal wave during a storm at sea, the dome of light engulfs the girls completely & they disappear from sight altogether, vanishing from view as if they were mere ghosts.

None of the Sailors knew much more after that, when their visions converted from blinding light to pitch black.

When the light finally withers away & dies, four hundred feet of forest had been wiped out, leaving charred stumps of trees where they once proudly stood in all their glory, their wooden remains scattered throughout the immediate area, making it look like a lumberyard after a tornado or typhoon had hit it.

The area felt too much like a steam bath, as the heat from the explosion only rose the temperature to that level, but higher. It reminded the Sailor Soldiers that they were all still alive, if not in the best condition to do anything but lie facedown in the dirt. Their outfits were all burned & torn in places, black-&-blue marks showed up in spots on their arms & legs, & they feel sore all over—just twitching a finger brung them anguish.

Sailor Moon didn't know how much time had passed since getting caught in the blast like everyone else when she became the first to regain consciousness. Although she was still sore all over, she fought for control of her limbs & attempted to lift herself up off the ground, but only succeeded in landing on her back, her vision blurry. Even so, she could make out two large silhouettes bending down in front of her as one of them picks her up with a pair of large, scaly hands.

That was when her eyesight came into complete focus again, & she could make out their faces.

Seeing them made her gasp in fright.

**CHAPTER VI**

Sailor Moon was frozen like a statue made of ice in the sultry temperatures of the day, unable to melt or even drip: she was in the arms of an eerie-looking yet familiar 'savior', an individual & his accomplice by his side with whom she met last year under harsh circumstances, & he, or rather _they_, have returned after a year.

It was really them, a fact she still has a tough time believing aside from their indisputable presence.

All around, the other Sailor Soldiers begin to revive & awake after taking quite the brunt of the exploding craft, their visions just as groggy & out of focus as Sailor Moon's was, but it took only a couple of moments for the optic fog to clear. When they _can _see again, they view a sight in which has repeated itself in just a short span of time—Sailor Moon in the grip of Predators!

And they weren't just _any _Predators: these two were both larger than the other ones, & they wore armor in silver instead of brown or purple. Neither had on its face mask, exposing their crab-like mugs to the girls. The one who was a tad shorter than its cohort had some extra jagged teeth on each one of its lower mandibles, while the taller one who held Sailor Moon in its arms had a tooth twice the length of a normal Predator's at each end of its quadruple-parted mouth. On its back, a solid red cape hung from its shoulders.

These two Predators each had a name, one Sailor Mars & Sailor Jupiter announce.

"Rough-Tooth!"

"Saber-Tusk!"

Although the Sailors were still pretty much shaken up from getting caught in the aftershock of the blast, they all stood defiant & on their guard, ready to strike at a moment's notice: if these two want a rematch from last time, the girls are more than prepared to give them one they won't soon forget.

Sailor Star Fighter & the other Starlights point their star brooches at the new arrivals. "Let Sailor Moon go, you alien headhunter sonsabitches, or so God help me I'll…what?"

"No, please don't!", Sailor Moon pleads to her friends, getting free of Saber-Tusk's grip & spreads her arms out like an airplane in front of him & Rough-Tooth, facing the girls & surprising both them _and _the alien hunters.

"Sailor Moon, what are you _doing_?", Sailor Pluto says. "Move away so that we can get a clean shot at them!"

"I don't believe they plan to do me or any of us any harm!"

"Sailor Moon, are you _mad_?", said Sailor Venus. "Have you forgotten that they are the very same ones who were after your head last year?"

Sailor Moon held her ground. "I haven't, but you & everyone else have forgotten that the reason for it is because of the spell which Demonia cast upon them & their clan!"

"What if they decide to decapitate you & collect your head just for the sheer _hell _of it?", Sailor Star Maker asks gravely.

"If that's really what they wanted, they would've done so already while I was unconscious! In fact, I'm guessing they're here to help us stop the two that _do _want my head!"

"Dammit, Sailor Moon, you need to stop being so open-minded all the time!", Sailor Star Healer says to her, more pleadingly than demandingly. "From what you told us about them, they live for the thrill of…what?"

Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk both raise their hands to the height of their shoulders, palms facing outwards, as if in surrender, which they were, in a way.

"Please understand that we are not your enemies", Rough-Tooth announces in Sailor Saturn's voice. It was at the time when, after Demonia's staff had been destroyed by Saber-Tusk's own shoulder cannon by Beth-Beth & Para-Para, Sailor Saturn used a mind scan on him & the rest of his clan to show them what had happened as to why they were brought to Earth by the space huntress when they were abducted on a remote prehistoric planet to serve her own needs. Once they had seen the truth, Rough-Tooth announced that very sentence to the Sailors, meaning exactly that.

Hearing it again is all the Earthbound Sailors need for evidence, & they relax.

_They remember!_, Sailor Saturn says to herself, smiling with the others.

"It would seem that Sailor Moon was wise to trust her heart, as always", commented Sailor Neptune.

"Indeed", said Sailor Uranus as she turns to the Starlights. "It's all right, you three. Our Princess was correct all along: these two Predators _are _here to assist us."

"Is this the 'code of honor' thing you mentioned to us at the briefing earlier?", asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Yes. All good hunters—alien or no—have that within them", said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Star Healer spat out a chuckle. "Another valid point from the gullible soldier", she says, causing Sailor Moon to chuckle as well.

"We'd better be on the move", Sailor Mars said. "There's a very good chance that those two rogue Predators are still alive, as are those twin sisters. If we stay in one spot for too long…"

"There's also a chance that the blast had killed them", Sailor Moon pointed out.

"No, Dumpling, I'm pretty certain they're all still alive", said Sailor Star Fighter.

"How can you tell?"

"Because _we're _still alive", Sailor Pluto says. "If we can survive a powerful blast like that, so can they."

"I concur", Sailor Mercury says. "With their experience, more likely than not, they've made it out mostly unscathed."

"So where do we go to lick our wounds & recouperate?", Sailor Jupiter asks. "I don't feel at all comfortable heading back to the shrine to do so. Last time was bad enough."

"You're right", Sailor Saturn agrees. "This conflict should be kept away from the city at all costs. Let's not deliberately add to the six casualties that took place at Tenth Street High earlier in the wee hours of the morning. We'll find a secluded spot here in the forest & recouperate as quick as we're able. In our current conditions, they'll beat us to death for sure, even with Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk by our sides."

"Very well", said Sailor Star Fighter. "But I'd much rather prefer it if our new 'allies' took point, with us three guarding the rear."

_And where we can keep a very close eye on them! _Fighter says to herself. Maker & Healer pretty much thought the same thing, because, like Fighter, they weren't all that comfortable with joining forces with two species of the same race that were also trying to claim the head of their friend Sailor Moon, code of honor or not. This may be the first time the Starlights have encountered the alien hunters, but already they despised them with a hatred almost as much as they do for the acid-blooded aliens they fought on both their homeworld & the Tanaka station: if not for their honorable ethics (& the other Sailor's insistence), they wouldn't consult with the Predators at all.

"Very well", Saber-Tusk said in Fighter's own voice, as he & Rough-Tooth take lead & guide the girls into the forest, away from this barren area which the explosion caused, keeping all senses on high alert for any kind of trouble.

Only fifty feet away behind the cover of thick trees undamaged in the blast, Dekenia & Detania watch the caravan of Sailor Soldiers & Predators travel past, all unaware they were being observed by the sisters. Like the Sailors themselves, the twin sisters had black-&-blue marks on areas of their bodies, intermingling with their Indian-like paint marks, & just about all their weaponry had been lost, along with the satchels on their backs. Seeing their foes & prime target still among the living, a wash of outrage & disgust fills their souls.

"So they _did _survive that blast—_all _of them!", said Dekenia in a low, angry voice. "It would seem that we have underestimated those girls—they're much tougher than they appear to be, especially Sailor Moon herself!"

"That was the mistake our mother made", Detania reminded her sister. "She also misjudged Sailor Moon's strength, & that's what forfeited her life. We'd better be more careful so as not to repeat Demonia's error & share her fate."

"And now they've got two Predators to fight alongside them, probably the same ones who made a surprise attack on us before that ship blew! What I wouldn't do to go over there right this instant & let them have it!"

"There's nothing I myself look forward to with the utmost pleasure, but as tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid we'll have to pass on the opportunity."

Dekenia turns to look at her sister. "What? What are you saying,Detania? We _shouldn't _let this chance go by !_Look _at them—they can barely walk, let alone stand!"

Detania gently places a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Dekenia, _we _barely survived that blast ourselves, so we're just as out of it as they are. God forbid, if we attack them now or get discovered by those other two Predators in our condition, they'll take us down & kill us in a heartbeat, & our mission will be all for naught. We don't _want _that."

Dekenia stares at her sister in full silence for several moments, thinking of her words before she responds. "So you're suggesting that we retreat?"

Detania nods. "For now. Don't worry, dear sister—as soon as we're rested up & rearmed, we will launch a full-scale assault on both the Sailor Soldiers & the two Predators by their side!"

"We're going to make this the final blow?", Dekenia asked, hopeful.

Detania grins. "Precisely! And with the mini-tracking device I planted on the one called Sailor Jupiter during our scuffle, there's no place they can hide from us!"

Now it was Dekenia who grins. "Excellent! Let's head back to our ship & get ready!"

Detania nods, & both sisters rush off away from the caravan of two alien hunters & a dozen soldier girls, not even bothering a glance in their direction before fleeing.

They'll be plenty of time for that when it was right.

Only a small portion of the day's sunlight was left in the evening sky by the time Dekenia & Detania were completely rested up, looking amazingly like new considering the bruises they'd received after getting caught in the blast when Mad Dog & Wild Child detonated their craft to try & wipe out everyone in one fell swoop. That little miracle was concocted by a special formula in a dark blue coloring kept in a syringe resembling a mini-gun. Once injected, any wounds will be healed in hours instead of days or weeks, but comes at a price: the subject will feel drowsy for most of the time, like he/she wants to sleep like the dead. It would be worth it, though: the formula rejuvenates the strength of the subject as well as heals any bruises/cuts, etc.. About the _only _thing it can't do is raise the dead, or replace any lost limbs.

From inside their hidden ship, the twin sisters rise off their cushioned sleeping cots & get to work on gathering more weapons & stuff them in new satchels, picking the most effective ones for what they promised to be the final curtain in their vendetta. Detania nearly finishes her duty, but Dekenia just stares at her cache as if hypnotized.

Several thoughts go through her mind, most of which are what she had heard from the Sailor Soldiers earlier:

"The brutal death of your mother was nowhere _near_ Sailor Moon's fault!_" _Sailor Neptune said. "It was Demonia's overconfidence & ruthlessness that caused her downfall!"

"The only reason the Predators had 'assisted' Demonia was because she _enslaved _& forced them to do her bidding against their free will!", said Sailor Saturn. "When the spell was broken, they got revenge on her—on their own!"

"Dekenia?", Detania said, breaking her sister's chain of thoughts.

"Y-Yes?", she answers back.

"You seem distraced by something. Is everything with you all right?"

"S-Sure. Just trying to figure out on how to launch our attack on our enemies, that's all", she answers, doing her best to conceal her uncertainty.

She does not do a very good job of it: Detania can practically _smell _the doubts her sister has within her, & she makes it well-known.

"Dekenia, are you thinking about what those girls have said to us before?", she asks, staring at her sister face-to-face.

"What if they _are _right about…?", Dekenia starts to say before Detania slaps her sibling across the face, her voice rising a notch. "Don't believe any of their drivel or even _listen _to it! Those bitches will say anything to get us off our case! We're here for a reason, & that's evening the score with Sailor Moon for violently taking our mother away from us!"

Dekenia puts a hand where Detania slapped her, a tear running down her cheek: she's _never _struck her before in all the time they've been together since Demonia have taken them under her wing, & this kind of sibling behavior comes as a shock to Dekenia. It's an even bigger one for Detania, for she loathes any harm coming to her, whether it's by an enemy's hand _or _her own.

"Dekenia", Detania says apologetically, tears running down her cheeks as she embraces her sister in a passionate hug. "I-I didn't mean to do that, dear sister. I'm very sorry for hitting you as I did. Please forgive me."

The twin hunter sisters hold each other close like two lovers, savoring the moment. They continue the embrace for a good, long period before facing one another again as Detania speaks to her sibling once more, this time devoid of any hostility in her tone.

"Dekenia, Demonia was the only thing we'll probably ever have to an actual mother for the rest of our lives, & Sailor Moon, along with the Predators, destroyed that in a heartbeat. You & I are alone once again because of that blond-haired bitch & those alien bastards. This is why we're doing what we are."

"I know", Dekenia says softly, her confidence rising again. "I also know you'd never steer me wrong."

Detania continues. "That's right. You also know that killing Sailor Moon & the Predators who've killed our mother & claiming their heads is the only way to make things right! I have no intention of letting any of them go unpunished for their heinous act! You won't either, will you?"

Her words struck a chord in Dekenia so hard, she felt like she vibrated after being hit by an invisible force, similar to when they were buffeted by Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk before Mad Dog & Wild Child detonated their ship trying to kill everyone all on sight. A fire started to burn within Dekenia all over, & the flames were rising in intensity with each passing second.

In no time, the raging hatred was rekindled inside her, & there was only one cure for dousing it for good.

"I will _not _let those responsible for Demonia's death go unanswered!", Dekenia said, her voice hard & mean. "We're a family no more because of them, & I vote we finish this right now!"

Detania grins her satisfaction. "Good girl! I _knew _you'd see the logic in all this! Now, let's go & give the devils their due, shall we?"

Dekenia grins & nods.

**CHAPTER VII**

It's been five minutes since the sun disappeared completely over the horizon, plunging the forest & the city of Tokyo into night. It still did nothing to dissipate the heat, however: the temperature remained at a warm 82 degrees, which wasn't much of a comfort, if at all. That didn't matter much to the Sailor Soldiers, anyway: they have more pressing concerns to attend immediately to pay any attention on getting comfortable in the warm evening. One was to regain their strength for the battle they know will be on their way soon enough against two forces hell-bent on killing Sailor Moon, each for reasons of their own. On one side are Dekenia & Detania, the twin adopted sisters of Demonia who want bloody revenge, believing her to be the cause the brutal beheading of the only parent they ever had & will know of. The other side consists of two Predators that have gone off the deep end & have murdered their own kind to get to Earth & reach Sailor Moon to claim her head as _their_ prize. It is still unclear as to whether their actual motive is similar or different from the twin sisters, but they still represent a threat to the one-time Moon Princess.

Luckily enough, the Sailor Soldiers have had many hours to require rest & time to lick their wounds after the first round with both parties. In all that time, they've never heard so much as a whimper from the two hunter sisters _or _the rogue Predators. Had they run into either or both groups, their two new companions—the Predators known as Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk—would've stepped in & protected the girls, which is mostly believed by the Sailors to be their goal. Instead, Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk have assisted the girls by first finding a place that can be easily guarded by intruders to settle down. The area was a fair deal of open ground, not too wide open like Demonia had chosen for her lair, measuring about the same width as someone's property in a suburban town, if just slightly larger. Trees surrounded three sides of their little camp, with a steady-flowing river on the remaining side, thirty feet wide & stretching for miles in either direction. It was from there that Rough-Tooth gathered up water for the Sailors to drink once the alien hunter had sterilized it to make it safe for consumption. Food wasn't a problem either: Saber-Tusk had managed to successfully hunt & kill two deer while searching for their place to settle. Starting a fire as a boy scout would, he cooks the deer over a carefully positioned branch supported by two others, giving more than enough meat for everyone. The Sailor Soldiers were skeptical at first of eating something that's been freshly killed in the forest, but knew they needed to eat to help gather their strength back as they need to breathe life-giving oxygen.

Much to their surprise, the meat was quite tender & well-cooked, considering it was two aliens from the stars who had done so, tasting just as good as anything they've ever tried. At least the girls had _that_ going for them: what had been killed in the forest had also been eaten. Anyone who doesn't eat what they kill while going on a hunting trip isn't a hunter, but a cold-blooded murderer, plain & simple.

The campfire was the only source of light for the darkness that engulfs the area: while it was a deadly risk for allowing their enemies to find them easily, it's definitely better than being in total darkness, especially if their foes come earlier than expected. Fortunately, the sustenance from the sterile water & cooked deer, including 2-3 hours of sleep for the girls have refreshed each of them in ways they couldn't imagine had they been on their own. Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk may be aliens from another world, but they sure as hell know their stuff when it comes to surviving out in the wild.

And they're _very _honorable beings: it's no wonder that Saber-Tusk is (or rather, _was_) the leader of his clan of Predators, with Rough-Tooth being his second-in-command. They wouldn't have achieved their ranks now if they weren't, & the Sailors can easily deduce that.

Everyone sat Indian-style around the fire, some getting a second helping of the meat still suspended over the flame on pointed sticks they required, chowing down like they were candy apples or toasted marshmallows. Sailor Mercury, however, was busy typing on her mini-computer to enjoy a second helping of meat. She had been handed a slip of what passed for paper from Rough-Tooth with inscriptions not seen by human eyes before, & is using her computer to try & translate it to their language.

Language was no obstacle for Saber-Tusk as he took a stick & began first drawing two Predator faces—one with a face mask, the other without one. He then writes in flawless Japanese katakana (due to his vast knowledge of the Earth & its customs) the names of the ones who have been giving them grave headaches.

"So those two _do _have names", Sailor Venus announces. "The one with its face mask is known as 'Mad Dog', & the one without it is named 'Wild Child'."

"Hmph! It should be no wonder why they're called by them!", Sailor Star Maker says. "Their names fit their personalities like a glove!"

"The revelation of their names still gets us no closer as to why they're after Sailor Moon, or why they would even kill their own kind to get to her!", Sailor Star Healer says. "_None _of this makes any goddamn sense!"

"No, it _does_", Sailor Mercury said, getting their attention. "I've finally managed to translate the inscriptions Rough-Tooth has handed me. Believe it or not, Mad Dog & Wild Child were once _members _of Saber-Tusk's clan!"

"_Eh_?", the Sailors all gasped in unison. This was about as big of a shock as discovering that Demonia was a mother, adopting Dekenia & Detania as her daughters.

"_Those _two animals?", said Sailor Star Fighter. "That's not possible!"

"There _has _to be some mistake!", said Sailor Moon. "Saber-Tusk would never let two loose cannons like them be part of his clan!"

"I agree with Sailor Moon!", said Sailor Mars. "He & Rough-Tooth would just as soon kick them out or kill them before allowing them to join!"

"It's the truth", Sailor Mercury explains. "Mad Dog & Wild Child once belonged to their clan. In fact, they had a larger number of Predators in it than they did when we battled them last year, about twenty-four members in all. What happened was, fifty years ago, Mad Dog & Wild Child had been recruited by Saber-Tusk himself because he saw that his new members looked very promising. More surprisingly, they looked up to & _idolized _Saber-Tusk, much the same way that a person would do to his/her favorite actor or musician. Mad Dog & Wild Child worked & performed harder than anyone else in his clan to try & live up to his & even Rough-Tooth's example, for they had worshipped him as well. Unfortunately, they pushed themselves more than a little _too_ hard to be their equals, & their irrational behavior had caused too many unnecessary deaths within the clan, & their number had been literally cut down to half of what it once was. Because of their unscrupulous & reckless actions, Mad Dog & Wild Child were banished from Saber-Tusk's group indefinitely. But upon learning of our scuffle with Saber-Tusk & his clan last year, or to be more precise, of Sailor Moon's tussle with him, Mad Dog & Wild Child must have been outraged by his defeat from her hands & have set a course here to try & settle the score with her. When the rest of Saber-Tusk's clan found out about their plot, they must've tried to intercept & stop them before they could take off for Earth & carry out their mission. Needless to say, they were _very _unsuccessful in the attempt."

A moment of silence passes before Sailor Neptune speaks. "So, to make a long story short, Mad Dog & Wild Child still worshipped Saber-Tusk & Rough-Tooth despite their expulsion, & discovering the former's defeat at Sailor Moon's hand, they feel that their honor has more or less been disgraced, & now they've come back to settle the score with her by killing her & claiming her head & restore that honor."

Sailor Mercury nods. "Yes. I'd say that about sums it up."

"That's pretty damn childish of them!", Sailor Jupiter pouts, placing her arms across her chest. "That's like beating up your friend for losing in a game you were playing simply for fun!"

"Except there's nothing 'fun' about the games in which the Predators play, Jupiter", Sailor Uranus tells her like a school teacher telling the facts. "Don't forget: they play for _keeps_."

"I doubt any of us _will _forget, Uranus", Sailor Mars says. "This is an alien race devoted to the life of hunting & killing, only this is the _second _time in a row that we've encountered Predators who have become rogue—last year it was under Demonia's spell, & now two of them are _actually _insane under their own power!"

"Sailor Mars", Sailor Saturn points out, "rogue Predators are not all that different from people who do the same & commit acts of robbery and/or violence. Try to recall that sixty million years after the extinction of the dinosaurs & man first emerged, we humans were nothing more than brutal savages, as wild as any kind of animal in their time. Even after a few million years of domestication into the civilized race we now are, there are still those out there who are malevolent & homicidal."

"That's why we have authorative figures like the police & military personell to put a stop to people like them", Sailor Venus says. "No doubt that's what Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk are behaving like right now to put an end to those two insane hunters."

"And Demonia's adopted twin daughters—Dekenia & Detania—are no better than their own mother", Sailor Pluto says. "They're just as depraved & devious as she was."

"If only I could talk to those two again, make them see…", Sailor Moon says, but got cut off by Sailor Uranus. "Forget it, Dumpling. You tried that before, & all you received from it was a hard rap in the face for your effort. Face it: those two are too keen on getting revenge to listen to reason of any kind, & want you just as dead as Mad Dog & Wild Child do."

"But…"

"Sailor Moon, please try to understand what Uranus is telling you", Sailor Star Fighter pleads to her, seeing the Moon Princess finding it rather difficult to accept what Uranus had told her about the two sisters. She can't quite explain it, but Sailor Moon can somehow sense that Dekenia & Detania may not really be evil or vicious like their mother Demonia was. To her, they just seem overtly angry & upset, & in most cases those who manifest these emotions highly are just blind & have their sense of judgements clouded by them. Sailor Moon knows Uranus & the others mean well to her, fighting to keep her safe & all, but she can't ignore the possibility that she could be right about the two hunter sisters.

Despite the warnings of her friends, Sailor Moon will still try to make Demonia's daughters see the light.

Sitting next to her to her right, Saber-Tusk suddenly puts a finger to Sailor Moon's chin & gently tilts her head up & to the side a little, making some of the Sailors rather uneasy.

_Don't _touch _her, you filthy alien!_, Sailor Star Fighter says to herself, gritting her teeth & clenching her hands into fists, not wanting Saber-Tusk to place any part of his body onto Sailor Moon's own, despite the fact that they were fighting _with_ the girls instead of against them. Sailor Star Maker quickly defuses her anger by placing her hands on Fighter's own & shakes her head in a pleading manner: this was not the time to get into a scuffle with the clan leader or his second-in-command. They're here on a good-will mission, & the Sailors need them by their side as much as it is the other way around. Having Predators to fight other Predators is a classic example of fighting fire _with_ fire, & the girls know it.

It was nothing for the Sailors to be alarmed about, anyway: they all relax when they see that Saber-Tusk only wanted to check what was on Sailor Moon's neck which conceals her magenta-colored choker—it was a golden necklace that looked like a giant bracelet that had very small dinosaur skulls going all around, coated in the shiny color. It's the very same piece of jewelry which Saber-Tusk had presented to her after defeating him in hand-to-hand combat just before leaving Earth, being free of Demonia's spell & learning the truth of the space huntress' goal.

Sailor Moon notices this as well, & her joyful expression comes out, smiling.

"Yes, Saber-Tusk. I still have this necklace you presented to me last year, & I've worn it each & every day since. It's such a wonderful prize, & I simply _love _it! Except when I bathe & sleep at night, I _never _take it off! Thank you once again for this great gift!"

As Sailor Moon looks at Saber-Tusk with her trademark smile, he looks at her & wonders: _is_ this really the same person that he, Rough-Tooth & his clan had done battle with last year, whose head he had been instructed to collect for some demented space huntress? Looking at how cheerful & warm-hearted she is here & now, he finds it so difficult to believe. Yet, here she is in all her glory, side-by-side instead of face-to-face. Sure, the outfit was different with new features, but it was still _her_. Sailor Moon's change in wardrobe wasn't the only thing Saber-Tusk was amazed at by her. He saw that she is so understanding—he, Rough-Tooth & the rest of his clan had been forced to do battle against her & her friends, nearly killing her in the process, & yet she harbors or bears no kind of grudge against him or the others. If she were anyone else, they would've loathed & despised his race so much, they'd hunt down & kill them without question until Hell freezes over or their own lives became forfeited.

It was a weird kind of deja-vu for both, one which had no explanation for.

The same could not be said for Sailor Mars, who sat next to Rough-Tooth, also to her right. Her sense of deja-vu was much more grim: she can still picture the scene in her mind of when the alien hunter answered Mars (as Rei Hino) at her shrine as Usagi, using her voice to deceive her & the others. When Rei went over to open the door, Rough-Tooth yanked it off its hinges, tearing it off like it was nothing more than a paper towel. She also recalls the scuffle behind the shrine that got everyone captured, sans Haruka & Michiru,by knocking them out with gas they shot from their forearm cuff or knocking them the old-fashioned way—with their fists. Now he's back at her side as an ally, rather than an adversary. Like some of the other Sailors (preferably the Outer Sailors), Mars found no extra comfort being this close to a Predator: they're killers, inside & out, aside from the 'honorable' ethics they live by.

Rough-Tooth grabbed another chunk of meat with his hand & bit into it, tearing off a piece he quickly chews & consumes, driblets of juice running down his maw. He notices Sailor Mars at the corner of his eyes to his left watching him eat, & grabs a stick with another piece of deer meat stuck on one end & offers it to the soldier of fire.

"Uh, no thank you, Rough-Tooth", she declines as politely as she could. "That first serving of meat more than filled me up."

The alien hunter nods & returned the offering of meat back near the fire. If he was somehow insulted by Mars' refusal of served food to her, he did not show it.

Sailor Mars wouldn't have had time to eat it anyway: the sound of a rustling in the bushes behind Sailor Moon & Saber-Tusk caused everyone—human & alien—to rise to their feet, fully alert. The two Predators extended their wristblades, while Uranus, Neptune, Pluto,& Saturn readied their own weapons, pointing to where the sound occurred.

"They're here!", said Sailor Jupiter.

"I suspected they would wait until nightfall before attacking us again!", Sailor Pluto says.

"We're ready for them this time!", Sailor Star Maker said. "Once they show themselves, we'll hit those bastards or bitches before the can…huh?"

Something emerges out of the bushes, but it was neither the rogue Predators nor Demonia's daughters.

It was nothing more than a squirrel, rearing itself up on its hind legs & letting out a squeaking noise before scurrying away.

The Sailor Soldiers don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, & lower their guard a notch, some a tad tense from the bizarre encounter. Only Saber-Tusk & Rough-Tooth remained on their guard, for they still sense danger near & let out a grunt.

"Relax, you two", Sailor Star Healer says, like a dog owner would tell his pet. "It was only a squirrel—nothing for you to be…what?"

Healer looked down at her boots to see a small round object no bigger than a marble roll to a stop, when it suddenly bursts like a bubble in a bathtub, releasing whiplike strands of a black & sticky substance which entraps her, Maker, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, & Neptune.

"Everyone!", cried Sailor Moon, seeing her friends trapped.

"No, Sailor Moon, don't touch any of this stuff!", Sailor Mercury warns her. "If you do, you'll become trapped like us!"

The champion of love & justice watches helplessly as her friends strain & struggle to get free of their sticky trap, but it does them no good: it was like moving through tar or getting free of a pitfull of it, like prehistoric mammals such as the Mastodon or Saber-Toothed tiger probably had been once.

"What shall we do?", Sailor Moon asks Sailor Saturn. "We can't just leave them like this!"

Saturn was about to answer when a growling female voice broke in.

"You don't have a _choice_, Sailor Moon! Prepare yourself!"

Sailor Uranus, Saturn, & Pluto join Rough-Tooth as Sailor Moon, Venus, & Fighter join up with Saber-Tusk when Dekenia & Detania emerge from their hiding place within the trees & land on the ground, weapons in hand: Dekenia wields twin straight, razor-sharp swords, while Detania holds a whip in her right hand, & a gun of some sort in her left. The former female hunter rushes toward Rough-Tooth & his group as her sibling launches herself at Sailor Moon, who now holds her Tier in hand.

Sailor Venus & Sailor Star Fighter attack as Detania does.

"Star Serious…Laser!", Fighter calls out,pointing her star brooch & firing a beam of white energy.

"Venus…Love & Beauty Shock!", Venus calls out,her hand gesturing a blowing kiss as a yellow heart of energy forms in her palm & she flings it forward.

The Sailor's shots hit the spot Detania was a second ago, as she jumps up out of the oncoming projectile's paths & lashes out with her whip, snagging Venus & Fighter with their arms at their sides, trapped. At the same time, the female hunter points her firearm at Sailor Moon & Saber-Tusk & shoots beams of black energy from the weapon. The beams rain down on the human & alien warriors, barely missing each one by inches. Landing on the ground again, Detania pulls on her whip & throws Sailor Venus & Sailor Star Fighter against a tree, unraveling her whip around them & drawing it back as the two Sailors fall to their knees, the wind having been knocked out of them.

"Venus! Fighter!", Sailor Moon cried.

"Don't cry for them, Sailor Moon! You're next!", Detania barks, lashing out again with her whip, targeting the Moon Princess. This time, though, the weapon doesn't wrap itself around her: it gets caught by Saber-Tusk in his left hand, & uses his wristblades to cut more than half off. He then aims his shoulder cannon—a foot-long silver gun—at her left hand where she holds her gun. A ball of blue-white energy is shot from the cannon's mouth & races toward the gun Detania holds. With sharp accuracy, the ball hits the gun & blows it to pieces, while Detania manages to let go of her weapon before impact. Ignoring the heat of the blast & flying shrapnel, the female hunter stands defiantly.

"Stupid fool! You think those were my _only _weapons?", Detania barks, undaunted by the loss of her whip & gun. Reaching into her satchel, she takes out an eight-inch long tube & presses a button. A blade of blue energy the length of its handle springs forth to life. Now re-armed, she runs at her target in sight.

But she wasn't heading towards Saber-Tusk.

She was heading for Sailor Moon.

With the speed of a cheetah, Detania raced towards the soldier of love & justice, who raises her Tier in front of her, hoping it will block the deadly blow. She gets pushed out of harm's way in the nick of time by Saber-Tusk, just as Detania swings her energy blade, managing only to slice off the front part of the Predator's shoulder cannon, rendering it useless. She raises her weapon & brings it down like a hatchet, but the alien hunter grabs her forearm before she can drive it into his head. Detania stares daggers at Saber-Tusk, who scowls back just the same.

"You're the one called Saber-Tusk, aren't you?", Detania spat. "You're also the one who killed our mother by tearing her head off! My sister & I will return the favor by taking _your _head, along with Sailor Moon's!"

"Don't get too overconfident!", Saber-Tusk says in Sailor Mercury's voice, swinging his wristblades at Detania. She grabs his own wrist before the blades can make contact, holding them back with amazing strength for one with her physique.

Sailor Moon watches as the Mexican standoff commences.

Like her sister had done, Dekenia slices off Rough-Tooth's shoulder cannon with one of her swords, cutting it off at the base instead of a portion of the weapon itself. The cannon goes flying into the trees, as Rough-Tooth swipes at the female hunter with his own blades, missing her by an inch while she dodges the attack from him & both Sailor Uranus & Sailor Saturn, using their own bladed weapons to try & slow her down. Dekenia avoids these strikes also, but leaves Sailor Pluto with an opportunity.

"Dead Scream!", she calls out, pointing her Garnet Rod & firing a ball of purple energy aimed at the young huntress.

"World…Shaking!", Sailor Uranus calls out, as gold energy forms in her right hand & she slams it to the ground, forming a ball that, too, races toward Dekenia, offering Pluto some backup.

Both of their shots narrowly miss their mark when Dekenia twists in midair after launching herself up to get a vantage point in striking her human & alien enemies. She comes down hard on Sailor Pluto's stomach with both of her feet, hitting her with the force of a boxer. The blow sends Pluto back fifteen feet, her rod flying out from her hands.

"Pluto!", Sailor Saturn cries out.

"Dammit, she's fast!", Sailor Uranus growls, sword in hand.

As if heeding their call, Rough-Tooth raises his right forearm cuff at Dekenia & fires two Y-shaped barbs at the female hunter. The first one misses its mark, but the second one hits it dead-on: Dekenia's blade flies out from her left hand & gets wedged high up in a tree, way out of her reach.

It was now or never for Uranus.

Even though he was larger, Saber-Tusk could not overpower Detania with his sheer size or strength, being locked in a standoff which neither can gain an advantage over the other. They remain the way they are as they started—standing & facing one another, holding each other's right forearm with his/her left. Each combatant feels like they could continue for as long as necessary until the end of time, or until something separates them by force.

It was the latter which breaks them up: a chain of yellow glowing hearts linked into a chain wraps itself around Detania's waist. She only has time to look down before being yanked away from her alien adversary with a mighty tug, landing hard on her back. She looks up to see Sailor Venus & Sailor Star Fighter looming above her, the latter Sailor placing her right foot upon her neck between her throat & chin, pinning her but good.

"Like I told your sister earlier", Sailor Venus starts to say, "you aren't the only one who can use a whip, Detania!"

"Don't move, bitch!", Sailor Star Fighter spat at her literally grounded foe. "If you do, I'll crush your larynx!"

Defeated, Detania does as she was told, scowling & gritting her teeth at her hated foes.

"Space Sword Blaster!", Sailor Uranus shouts, swinging her weapon which unleashes a curved blade of energy that shoots forth & heads directly for Dekenia's remaining sword. The blade not only gets knocked out of her hand, but gets severed in half from where the blade & handle connect. Dekenia begins to reach back into her satchel for another weapon, but Sailor Uranus & Sailor Saturn put a quick end to that notion by pointing their weapons at her neck, the tips of their blades only 2-3 millimeters away.

"Don't even _think _about it!", Sailor Uranus says coldly, with eyes to match.

"Remain where you are, Dekenia, & keep your hands where we can see them!", Sailor Saturn instructs her. "If you try to reach into your satchel, we will jam our weapons right into your throat & behead you without a second thought!"

Reluctantly, Dekenia obeys her young captor & slowly raises her hands to the height of her shoulders. Behind the two Sailors, she can see Rough-Tooth help Sailor Pluto to her feet & hand her back her Garnet Rod, keeping their distance but providing assistance if need be.

"What will you girls do now?", Dekenia asks in an equally cold voice. "Sever my head from my shoulders just like your 'friend' Saber-Tusk did to our mother?"

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't!", Uranus barked.

"How many times must we tell you before it finally sinks in that Sailor Moon had absolutely _nothing _to do with the brutal death of your mother?", Saturn says. "The both of you are letting your anger & hatred cloud your better judgement!"

"None of you could _possibly _hope to understand what her death means to us!", Dekenia protests. "She may not have been our _real _mother, but Demonia was all the family we've ever had, & probably _will _have, and it's all Sailor Moon's fault for the pain we're going through now!"

"That's not true, & deep down, you & your sister _know_ it!", Saturn said.

"But it _is_, so if you two are still thinking about removing my head with those big blades of yours…!"

"_Don't _think we won't, Dekenia!", Sailor Uranus snapped. "Any of us—including these two Predators—are willing to kill to keep Sailor Moon safe & alive from you & your sister, or those two rogue Predators, Mad Dog & Wild Child! If you won't listen to reason that Demonia's grisly death wasn't Sailor Moon's fault, then perhaps you & Detania _should _suffer the same fate as your mother! It's your call!"

Both women stared at one another with eyes that could freeze the area or set it ablaze. Dekenia can see that both Sailor Uranus & Sailor Saturn are dead serious about carrying out their threat to her. She couldn't at first believe that Saturn was capable of commiting such an act of violence due to her young age, but then Dekenia hadn't seen what the young Sailor had done to Queen Beryl aboard the Tanaka space station three months ago.

A whirring sound catches everyone's attention as it grows louder & louder. Saber-Tusk & Rough-Tooth were the first ones to recognize the noise, & the latter calls out in Pluto's voice.

"The Predators are here!"

In spite of his warning, the remaining combatants who weren't caught in the sisters' trap got attacked as several things happened at once: the two silver-armored Predators are both stabbed in the chest by two Y-shaped barbs each, knocking them down; Sailor Pluto gets struck by the same weapon, but in her left shoulder, causing her to yell in pain as she falls herself; Sailor Venus & Sailor Star Fighter get snagged in another net together which propels them against a tree, keeping them pinned; Sailor Uranus & Sailor Saturn are hit in the back of their femurs as a sharp flying disc cuts their skin & bleed like faucets, causing the girls to holler in anguish & collapse to the ground like a house of cards from both the pain & loss of blood.

Dekenia herself wasn't immune from this surprise attack either: an invisible spear with a curved blade at both ends was rammed into her right leg, also from behind, & the young huntress screamed in agony before being buffeted alongside the head that got her seeing stars before her vision became pitch-black as she crashed in the dirt.

"Dekenia!", Detania shouted, seeing her sister get clobbered right before her eyes as does Sailor Moon, whom the young huntress has temporarily forgotten about for the moment. In an instant the culprit reveals himself as he turns off his cloak, holding his weapon—a glaive—in his hands, one end dripping with Dekenia's blood.

"Mad Dog!", said Sailor Moon, being the only one untouched, aside from Detania, from the sneak attack. The alien hunter raises his glaive with one hand, attempting to skewer Dekenia with one fatal swipe.

Unless Detania does something.

"Get the _fuck _away from my sister, you alien shit!", she bellowed.

"Detania, _don't_…!", Sailor Moon pleaded.

It was too late: by the time Sailor Moon had finished her plea, Detania was already leaping at Mad Dog & got a good, solid choke hold on the alien hunter from behind. The female huntress began yanking Mad Dog away from her sibling, hoping the tactic will buy Dekenia some time to get to her feet & take the offensive. Unfortunately, the puncture which Mad Dog had given her had been a little too deep, & the loss of blood prevents Dekenia from even standing up. She was about as helpless as a person in a wheelchair, & her wound hurt & itched like hell: she's putting all her effort in slowing the bleeding, & even _that_ is a huge task, aside from staying conscious.

The choke hold that Detania was putting on Mad Dog wasn't much of an improvement either: with his free hand, the green-skinned Predator grabs Detania by the nape of her neck in a grip not unlike a vice, & yanks _her _off his back with little effort. The rogue Predator swings her over his head & slams her down with pile-driver force, sending Detania crashing down into her helpless sister as the impact causes them to grunt loudly in pain. Stunned by the blow, neither sister was able to do much of anything except watch with undisguised horror as Mad Dog raises his glaive above his head in an attempt to skewer both sisters in one fatal strike. The two siblings have been an obstacle for too long in their actual quest, & are proving to be an even greater nuisance than any of the Sailor Soldiers, or even Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk themselves.

No more—they will deal with the hunter sisters first before resuming their original quest.

Watching death arrive at their door, the Sailors cannot help but feel a grip of remorse for the twin siblings, aside from all the trouble they've caused them.

Unable to prevent their graves coming to them, the two siblings feel fear for the very first time in their whole lives, & it hits them like a tsunami or tidal wave crashing within their bodies & souls, armed with the inarguable knowledge that they have both failed.

_We failed in avenging your death, Mother! We're so sorry! Please forgive us!_, Detania says to herself, her eyes (& her sister's) filled with deep regret for not fulfilling their task.

Mad Dog brings the glaive down fast & hard on the girls like a lumberjack bringing his axe dowm to split a piece of wood.

_CLANG!_

The alien weapon gets halfway to its targets when it gets abruptly stopped by something in its path. Detania couldn't believe it—Sailor Moon had managed to run up in front of Mad Dog & intercept his blade with her Tier just in the nick of time, giving the sisters (& everyone else!) quite a surprise.

"Detania, take your sister & get out of here as far & fast as you can!", Sailor Moon orders her, already feeling the tremendous pressure of Mad Dog's strength as she buckles slowly but surely beneath him.

"Sailor Moon…!", Detania starts to say.

"Just _do it_! I don't know how much longer I can hold him off! Now _go_!"

Despite Sailor Moon's direct order, Detania could not carry it out, for she was in a state of confusion. Ever since she & Dekania arrived to Earth, all they wanted to do was kill Sailor Moon to avenge the death of their mother Demonia, & now she's trying to save their lives even after all the trouble they had caused her?

_Why is she trying to protect us?_, Detania said to herself, wondering. _Could she & her friends have been right all along? Was it really _not _her fault for Demonia's death last year?_

No sooner did she & Dekenia,fighting to stay conscious, wonder the same thing when they caught movement from the left corner of their eyes as a tall shimmer suddenly dissipates to reveal Mad Dog's partner in crime—Wild Child!

To their astonishment, the twin huntresses call out to Sailor Moon, as do the other Sailors, just as the Predator without his face mask rushes right for her, his hands clenched into fists. Sailor Moon only got the briefest glimpse of the oncoming alien when Wild Child clobbers her good with a left uppercut to the face, sending her flying before she hits the ground, unconscious the moment she was punched.

"Crescent…Beam!", Sailor Venus calls out, firing a yellow beam of energy from her pointed index finger & cuts the net which holds her & Sailor Star Fighter.

"Filthy alien shits! Try doing that to _me_!", Sailor Star Fighter spat, racing full throttle at Wild Child before Sailor Venus can say or do anything to stop her.

Fighter clenches her fists tight, eager to do to Wild Child what he had just done to Sailor Moon. But Mad Dog intervenes & catches Fighter's left fist as she was just about to deliver a blow that surely would've put the rogue Predator into la-la land or caused him to see stars had it connected. Instead, Mad Dog begins to squeeze Fighter's left hand. The Sailor Starlight had never really gotten the fact of how strong the Predators really are up until now: she felt the cartilage in her hand start to crack & pop under the great pressure of the alien's grip. Fighter screamed in anguish from the pain, her own vision starting to go dark as she fights to stay awake, but to no avail. Her friends cry her name when Sailor Venus races in to assist, but Wild Child suspected as much from her: he throws a pair of joined gray balls that quickly separate, revealing a wire between the two objects. Venus realize too late that Wild Child has thrown a pair of bolas at her, & they wrap around her tightly in the wink of an eye, pinning her arms at her side.

Unable to keep her balance from the impact, Sailor Venus falls to the ground on her side.

For good measure, Mad Dog delivers his own left fist into Sailor Star Fighter's face, putting her down for the count in case there was any fight still within her, despite the pain in her fist. All that remained were the two hunter sisters to deal with, a problem easily rectified when Wild Child swings his right foot into their faces with a swift kick. With their prime target out cold along with three others, & the others down for the count temporarily, the two rogue Predators begin snatching up their prey—Mad Dog places Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter on his shoulders, while Wild Child puts Dekenia & Detania on his, carrying them like they were sacks of potatoes. The former Predator thought about leaving the twin sisters to rot at first, but being the constant nuisances they have been, they can share the same fate that awaits Sailor Moon & her friend.

For all that time, Sailor Pluto, Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk have strained & struggled to remove the Y-shaped darts from their shoulders & chests, grunting & grinding their teeth doing so. They were barbed like fishhooks, so the removal of them hurt more than usual. Even as they finally manage to pull them out, the loss of blood kept them from making a counterstrike against the alien aggressors as they begin to turn & head off, carrying their victims on their shoulders.

"Put them _down_, goddamn you!", Sailor Uranus barks nastily at the retreating Predators as she & Sailor Saturn fight valiantly to keep from bleeding to death by the wounds the razor discs had done to their legs.

"You alien sonsabitches!", Sailor Jupiter snaps angrily, still fighting to free herself from the trap the sisters had caught them in, along with Neptune, Mercury, Mars, Maker, & Healer.

"What are you going to _do _with them?", Sailor Star Maker demands, even though it was pretty obvious.

Mad Dog & Wild Child pause & turn to face the trapped/incapacitated Sailor Soldiers long enough for the latter Predator to speak in a young female voice. "…our revenge will be oh so sweet!"

They suddenly turned & raced off into the forest in moments without another word or gesture, disappearing at a second's notice. Hearing the voice which Wild Child used to speak with chilled the blood of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, & Venus, for it sounded awfully familiar to the four.

_That sounded just like…Akemi's voice!_, Sailor Mercury said to herself. It suddenly dawned upon her that Akemi Takashima—one of their most hated rivals at school—had an unexpected run-in with the rogue Predators, & remembering the incident at Tenth Street High School, deduced that she was one of the two students killed there late last night along with the quartet of police officers that shared her fate. This eerie knowledge was consumed in the minds of the other three younger Sailors, & their souls were blasted with guilt & sorrow.

Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk help Sailor Pluto back on her feet, the latter handing back her Garnet Rod which had fallen from her grip when she got struck by the alien darts. Still a little groggy from blood loss, Pluto heads over to Uranus & Saturn to check their condition.

"How bad is it?", Pluto asks,leaning on her staff.

"Pretty bad", said Sailor Saturn. "Those discs cut us rather deep, slicing into our tendons."

"They damn near cut through to the _bone_!", Sailor Uranus says, looking up to her friend. "Pluto, neither Saturn, myself, or the others are able to assist you in finding Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter. It'll be up to you, Rough-Tooth, Saber-Tusk, & Sailor Venus to do it."

"I won't be of any help if I'm tied up like this, & I can't break free of this wire!", Sailor Venus says with no trace of sarcasm. Saber-Tusk handles the problem easily: he unclips a silver disc from his pouch, & with a push of a hidden button, six long curved blades spring like the claws of a cat. With precise aiming, Saber-Tusk throws his little toy at Venus, who dares not move an inch for fear of getting cut severely if she does. The blades slice through the wire in a quick, clean cut as they fall off the Sailor Soldier without the blades even touching her skin.

"Thank you, Saber-Tusk", Sailor Venus says, rising to her feet as circulation returns.

The Predator clan leader hardly hears Venus' gratitude, as his attention is currently focused elsewhere, namely at a shiny object no more than ten feet away. He walks up to it & finds something familiar: a necklace molded in gold with miniature dinosaur skulls all around, opened like a big bracelet at the middle. It was the same piece of jewelry he had given Sailor Moon only a year ago after the spell Demonia had cast on him & his clan had been broken & the space huntress was defeated by his hand. He surmised that it had been knocked free from Sailor Moon's neck when Wild Child had landed his fist in her face. Bending down to pick it up, Saber-Tusk stares at it, & in his mind he can see Sailor Moon still wearing it, a joyful/cheerful expression plastered on her face, telling him in a happy tone of how much she loves it.

Her voice runs through his mind:

_Yes, Saber-Tusk. I still have this necklace you presented to me last year, & I've worn it each & every day since. It's such a wonderful prize, & I simply _love _it! Except when I bathe & sleep at night, I _never _take it off! Thank you once again for this great gift!_

The alien hunter couldn't explain it, but he somehow feels a great deal for his one-time foe in which he had been forced to fight. There was a certain—uniqueness—to Sailor Moon he just can't place, & yet he finds her quite invigorating.

Sailor Venus sees the turmoil from within Saber-Tusk, & places a gentle hand on his forearm. "Don't worry, Saber-Tusk", she reassures him. "We'll rescue Sailor Moon in time, & we'll do it together."

"…we'll do it together", he recited in her voice, placing the necklace in his pouch.

"Go!", said Sailor Star Healer. "You four are their only hope right now! Don't worry about us—we'll rejoin you as soon as we can get out of this trap!"

Sailor Pluto nods. "Very well. The four of us will go ahead & intercept those two Predators before they…what?"

Pluto was interrupted by Rough-Tooth, who gently grabs her by the arm & points to the wound on her left shoulder, still bleeding. Pluto gets the meaning & gravely nods: she needs to get it treated now before it becomes infected. Above all else, what good will she be to Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter if she passes out from blood loss because she _didn't_ get it treated?

"I understand, Rough-Tooth, but please make it quick! Time _is _of the essence!", she says as he nods his approval/understanding & begins treating her wounds, as well as his & Saber-Tusk's own with Sailor Venus offering assistance.

_Hold together, Usagi! Help will soon be on the way!_, Sailor Venus says to herself.

How soon that help will reach her, she cannot say.

She only prays it's sooner than she thinks.

**CHAPTER VIII**

Sailor Moon didn't know how long she had been out for. All she _did _know was that she woke up without a bit of pain anywhere on her entire body: no bruises, no cuts, no nothing. In fact, when she had awaken, she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore.

She was Usagi Tsukino, & she was attired in a pink dress to die for, with glass slippers that would make Cinderella green with envy. Her surroundings also weren't what she expected—she had woken up in a bedroom straight out of a fairy tale. The walls were colored in an astonishing baby pink, not quite the same as her dress, with a polished desk & drawer on opposite sides from where she sat. The rug was lush & soft, in a flourishing red. The bed on which she rested on the edge upon was soft as a cloud, aligned with gorgeous white covers & pillows to match. On each side from where she sits, a half-dozen bunch of beautiful, helium-filled balloons in solid colors, each one blown up a huge 24 inches in diameter, were tied down & give the room a beauty like she's seldomly known. Usagi resembled the equivalent of the pretty picture—a girl looking her absolute best, being in a place that defies any known story heard during one's youth, with big & beautiful balloons on either side of her. The elegant scene was finished with two things: one, Usagi wore a ring of colorful flowers atop her head &, two, there was someone sitting in a chair in front of her, smiling.

And Usagi _knows_ who it is.

"Mamo-chan!", she cried, smiling back. Mamoru wore his Tuxedo Mask attire, but without his mask & top hat on. Usagi wanted to do nothing more than leap up & hold her lover with all her might, but somehow she couldn't gather the strength to accomplish that little feat. It hardly mattered to her—as long as she can simply see him, she can be bolted to the bed for all she cared.

"Hello, Usako", he said in his warmest voice. "It's good to see you, safe & alive."

"Thank you!", she said back to him, unable to contain her joy.

"I was so worried about you. I dreaded that you wouldn't survive your latest encounter with the Predators. It thrills me to see that you did."

"I'd battle a _million_ Predators if it means being with _you_, Mamo-chan! There's no amount of those alien hunters that can keep me away from…wait a minute."

As dreamy as this encounter was for Usagi, something didn't feel quite right with her.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Usako?", Mamoru says, seeing Usagi's confusion. "Aren't you glad to be here with me right now? I had this room—and yourself—made beautiful just for you."

"I-It's not that, Mamo-chan", she replies uneasily. "It's gorgeous, & I love it, don't get me wrong."

"Then what seems to be the matter?", he asks, his smile fading slowly.

"How did you _know _my friends & I have battled the Predators a second time? Aren't you supposed to be in Africa with Kumi & her daughter Naoko right now?"

A confused/doubtful look dominated Mamoru's face from Usagi's questions. Before he can offer her an answer, a sound of an unsheathing blade of metal, followed by a wet slishing noise had filled her ears. Everything went into a state of suspended animation for a moment before a most horrible sight befell Usagi's eyes: Mamoru's neck began to split & bleed all by itself as his body suddenly slumped to the ground, minus his head. When it hit, blood was splattered on Usagi, the bed, & the balloons as the rug soaked up the remainder of the life fluid like a sponge. Only his head had stayed where it was, held up by an invisible force that now shows itself.

A Predator!

And not just _any _Predator—it wore purple armor, & had no face mask on. It was the one Usagi knew as Wild Child, & he holds the head of her lover, Mamoru, in his left hand, his twin blades dripping with his blood.

"Usako!", Wild Child said in Mamoru's voice.

Her eyes & mouth wider than dinner plates, Usagi began to scream.

No sound came out.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes in a snap, & her surroundings were totally nothing to what she witnessed a moment before. There was no room with polished furniture, a thich, soft rug, or the presence of Mamoru anywhere. And she certainly wasn't sitting on a bed with balloons on either side of her either: she was suspended by her wrists which were tied together with rope as she hung from a tree, her feet dangling one foot off the ground. The area she occupied was outdoors in a front yard of a two-story house with a one-level, double-door shack on one side. A black Chevy Blazer rested on its crushed roof, its windshield & side door windows smashed, looking like it had been flipped with little effort. Eight spikes ten feet in height stuck up from the ground, & resting at the top of each one was a severed head of eight very unfortunate people whose skins were looking fresh, considering the terrible fate that befell upon them.

There was no doubt about it—this is Mad Dog's & Wild Child's hideout, despite the absence of the two rogue Predators.

Even in the low light of a small nearby campfire, Sailor Moon can make out two heads that were familiar to her, & it made her shiver.

_Akemi Takashima & Tetsuya Watanabe!_, Sailor Moon said to herself gravely. Like her trapped companions had before, Sailor Moon had discovered that the two students who gave her the worst trouble in school had an unscheduled 'meeting' with Mad Dog & Wild Child, & they went & claimed their heads, preferably at Tenth Street High School as she recalls the incident there earlier in the morning which resulted in two students & four officers horribly decapitated as only the Predators are capable of. What Akemi & Tetsuya were doing at school at that late hour is anyone's guess, but Sailor Moon can guess on one thing.

_Those Predators killed them to get to me!_, she says thoughfully, knowing that Mad Dog & Wild Child were privy of her true identity as Usagi Tsukino. _They killed them in my name!_

Sailor Moon felt like a lead weight: Akemi & Tetsuya were two of the worst people she had ever met, always bullying her at every opportunity which was presented to them in the worst ways imaginable, but it still didn't make their gruesome deaths acceptable to her in the slightest. In her book, _nobody _deserves a fate like that, even for two students that pick on her constantly. No matter what, Sailor Moon will make Mad Dog & Wild Child pay dearly for what they did. That also goes for the four officers that Sailor Moon knows is in the horrid collection of heads she was staring at, including the last two she doesn't know—the head of a man & a woman who were no doubt the owners of the house she was being held prisoner at. It was obvious they never saw their hideous fates coming, or they may have but didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of defending themselves against the alien hunters, insane or not.

On a wooden table just right to where the heads were lay numerous Predator weapons, including spears, Y-shaped darts, razor-discs, glaives, & pairs of wristblades. No doubt they were taken from the other Predators which Mad Dog & Wild Child had slaughtered aboard their ship before detonating it. Dried blood stained the sharp, pointed tips of some of them, reminding Sailor Moon of that horror movie about the maniac who uses a chainsaw to kill his victims with, & wears a mask made out of the flesh of his victims.

To her left, Sailor Moon heard groans & turns her head to see both Sailor Star Fighter & Detania strung up by their wrists like she was on two other trees, only five feet apart each.

"Fighter! Detania!", Sailor Moon called to them, keeping her voice down so as not to draw attention to their captors until they were good & ready.

"Sailor Moon!", Fighter & Detania called back.

"Are you all right?", the former asked.

"For now, yes", Sailor Moon said. "Those two Predators captured you both along with me?"

"They managed to get in a lucky shot", Fighter says sarcastically. "Here we are again, Dumpling—taken hostage by vicious aliens. It seems you & I have a habit of it, yes?"

Sailor Moon had to smile at Fighter's remark, despite the unpleasant circumstances, recalling the time aboard the Tanaka when they were snatched by the acid-blooded monsters which infested the space station to be impregnated as the crew itself was.

"I'm glad _you_ two find this funny, because our situation is anything but!", Detania snapped. "When those Predators show up, we're all as good as dead! What's more, I haven't a clue as to the whereabouts of my sister Dekenia! I _have _to find her—she's all the family I've got _left _now!"

"And how do you intend to do _that_?", Sailor Star Fighter says, turning to her. "Like us, you don't even know where the hell you are! Plus,those two Predators probably stripped you & your sister of all your weapons, so getting out of your bonds is an even _tougher_ task!"

"If either of you think I'm just gonna throw in the towel & give up, then you've got another thing…!"

"Hold it, you two!", Sailor Moon desperately cut them off. "We've got company!"

Fighter & Detania didn't need for the Moon Princess to go into further details as to what the 'company' she was referring to would be. They knew right away it would be their captors &, sure enough, two shimmers were seen at a distance from where the trio hung. Their appearances had first been acknowledged by Sailor Moon by the sound of their steps on the grass. Then they appeared in full glory when they disabled their cloaks, with Mad Dog being armed with a glaive in his right hand. It was more than likely the same weapon he used to stab Dekenia in the leg with, for one of the tips was stained with blood, looking fresh. Mad Dog & Wild Child walked up to their 'captive audience' like a stalker preying on his favorite star & finally getting within reach of him/her. The former Predator kept his gaze on Fighter & Detania, while the latter had his on Sailor Moon, scowling at her with eyes that was as red as blood itself, hate & loathing swelling up inside with each second he looks at her.

Detania was undeterred by this show of machoism, for she had something else on her mind which she now demanded of.

"Where's my sister, you alien motherfuckers?", she shouted. "I swear to the heavens, if either of you have harmed one hair on her head, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands & eat you both alive! _Do you hear me_?"

Mad Dog throws his glaive to the ground, sticking up like a pole, & calmly walks up to the young huntress, who grits her teeth at him.

"_Shut up_!", Mad Dog bellowed in Detania's voice, backhanding her with his right fist as she herself had done to Sailor Moon earlier before.

Detania kept flashing her teeth angrily at Mad Dog, even as a stream of blood ran down her mouth, but said nothing else. The green-skinned Predator stepped back as casually as he approached until he was twelve feet away before it became Wild Child's turn.

He headed directly for Sailor Moon, never keeping her out of his sight.

"Don't you _dare _lay one finger on her, you filthy piece of alien shit!", Sailor Star Fighter barked, straining to get free of her bonds. She ceased at the attempt when Mad Dog fired a Y-shaped dart at her, the twin points hitting the bark & missing the left side of her face by only one millimeter. It was the Predator's way of saying 'Don't move or you're dead!'. Mad Dog extended his wristblades & gave out an angry growl, indicating that his next shot won't be a warning. This went for both her _and _Detania, although the latter wasn't all that concerned, but obeys anyway.

Helpless with that info weighing on her mind, Fighter did nothing else to get another deadly projectile thrown at her. She can only watch as Wild Child stares at Sailor Moon with cold eyes & an even colder feeling, mixed with the burning rage from deep in the pit of his stomach: he still cannot believe that this female human—and a _child_, at that—has fought & defeated Saber-Tusk, a Predator he & Mad Dog had worshipped for so long, even after the older hunter, & Rough-Tooth as well, had kicked them out of their clan because of the unnecessary deaths they had committed within their ranks. Saber-Tusk was one of the toughest—if not _the _toughest—warrior he had the pleasure of serving under, & yet he was brought down by this young human girl he now has at his mercy. To him & Mad Dog, it is a disgrace to their honor at the highest order, & the more Wild Child thought about it, the deeper his hatred for Sailor Moon grew. Her insubordination to their hero(es) is totally unforgivable, & to them, the only way to have their honor restored is to kill the one most responsible.

But not without a little torture first, as revenge is their secondary objective—one Wild Child will most enjoy carrying out.

The brash, young Predator unleashes an ear-splitting roar that echoes throughout the forest, just before he belts Sailor Moon with a hard smack to her face, followed by six more, each one as brutal as the one before it. Sailor Moon lets out a blaring noise of pain from every hit she receives, her face showing multiple bruises & cuts as blood drips out from her nose & mouth in little rivers. Satisfied from what he's started with, Wild Child decides to up the ante by clenching his hands into rock-hard fists & begins landing blows on Sailor Moon, first beginning at her chest before moving to her arms, legs, & face again. Each hit was relentless as they were brutal, piling into her at full force. A blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of Sailor Moon, & she desperately fought to get air back in her lungs, but was a hard task due to Wild Child's sudden, violent kick with his right foot to her left side. The young Predator quickly followed that by one from his left foot, this one making contact with Sailor Moon's right side at her chest, right underneath her arm. She feels like he may have broken a rib or more, & Sailor Moon feels her whole chest on fire, almost as hot as the rage the rogue Predators have for her.

Wild Child takes a bit of a breather, but only so that he can dispense two clean Y-shaped darts into his hand from his left forearm cuff. Once he has his new deadly tools of torture, he goes back to work on Sailor Moon, driving one dart into her upper right leg, followed by the other as he buries it in her left shoulder. Sailor Moon cries out when the double-pointed ends get buried in her flesh, the darts preventing any blood from spewing out too fast, running down in thin streams instead. Darts in place, Wild Child extends his own wristblades & holds them in front of Sailor Moon for a moment to intimidate her with even more fear before swiping them at her quickly, putting twin cuts across her left cheek that bleed. Another swipe, & this time Wild Child cuts her on her other cheek, matching the ones on her left. Two more twin cuts occur on Sailor Moon's stomach, making it even harder for her to draw air into her lungs, causing her to gasp violently.

Even if Mad Dog wasn't keeping a close eye on her, Sailor Star Fighter was too weak at the moment to try & put an end to the horrible torture Wild Child was putting Sailor Moon through. Her arms were strained too much from being suspended off the ground, hanging by her wrists as Sailor Moon & Detania are. The young huntress watches the horror show unfold as Fighter does before her. Through it all, Detania cannot help herself but to admire Sailor Moon's persistence & stamina: the Moon Princess has been slapped, punched, kicked, stabbed, & cut in many places on her body, & yet she _still _does not succumb, submit or yield to her alien enemy/torturer. She also does not beg for mercy to Wild Child—not once!

_I've never seen _anyone _take punishment like that before!_, Detania says to herself. _That girl really _is_ much tougher than her appearance shows!_

Wild Child has the same kind of thoughts running through his head—not even the toughest individual he or Mad Dog have faced in the past have survived a beating such as the one he's dishing out to Sailor Moon now past the first few hits. Clearly, this was why Saber-Tusk had lost to her last year when they battled because of his underestimation of her.

It would seem time to get into more drastic matters to deliver to his victim, & Wild Child has just the idea in mind that will surely cause Sailor Moon to beg for her life before claiming her head. Reaching into his pouch, the young Predator takes out an object shaped like a pen & holds it like one in his left hand. Raising his wristblades, he presses a small button on the pen-like object, & two thin red beams shoot forth & make contact with the dual blades. Within seconds, the blades glow red-hot, like twin pokers pulled out of a fireplace or furnace. Wild Child looks at his victim & can sense the fear dwelling inside her, no matter how hard she tries to fight it, giving the alien hunter all the more satisfaction.

"…you little _bitch_!", Wild Child says in Dekenia's voice just before he sticks Sailor Moon in the chest right under her brooch, stabbing her with only the blade's tips. It was still no comfort: Sailor Moon experienced this same pain last year when Saber-Tusk made the same maneuver when Demonia had ordered him to gut her like a fish. No doubt this is what Wild Child now plans on doing, & with the blades warmed to dangerous levels, the anguish was only intensified.

Again, Sailor Moon screams at the top of her lungs as the rogue Predator begins cutting her chest, blood streaming down.

Sailor Star Fighter couldn't take the scene of watching her good friend getting skewered by this insane monstrosity, & she has to do _something _to help her in any way, & she doesn't care if Mad Dog will kill her for trying.

"Stop it! Stop it, goddammit, she's had _enough_!", she bellows. Much to her surprise, he _does _cease his attempt to gut Sailor Moon & pulls his blades away. He now has Fighter's full attention, & she continues her ranting. "You & your partner are real pieces of work, you know that? Do you both really believe that killing my friend here will help undo the damage that's been done to your hero, Saber-Tusk? In case no one's told you, he & the rest of his clan were _forced _to fight Sailor Moon & her friends against their own free will by some psychotic bitch!"

"Don't you _dare _speak of our mother like that!", Detania snapped.

"Shut the _fuck _up!", Fighter spat at her, resuming her tirade at Wild Child. "Don't you get it yet? The one _really _responsible for Saber-Tusk's downfall has already paid with her life for her tomfoolery of him & his clan, but you both are too goddamn _blind _to see that, even more so than this bitch to my left & her sister are! If you really feel the need to torture someone for the outrage you believe to have suffered, then do so to _me_! Or are you too chickenshit to torture someone who might just kick your ass?"

Feeling a challenge by Sailor Star Fighter's words (& getting pretty annoyed by them as well), Wild Child advances toward the hanging Starlight & stands in front of her, staring with the same hateful glare he had for Sailor Moon as Fighter returns the gesture. His blades still blazing hot, the alien hunter raises his twin blades up to Fighter's face, who shows no sign of any fear & remains silent.

Until the blades touch her.

Like the howl of a banshee, Sailor Star Fighter screams as Sailor Moon did when Wild Child presses the blades against the sides of her face, the scorching heat burning her flesh & melts off a layer of skin. Even when the blades were taken away, Fighter can still feel the great pain, her face smoking from where the weapons made contact. Two vertical, jagged & pointed curves were engraved on both sides of her face in a dark pink-ish color.

"Fighter!", Sailor Moon calls out to her.

Fighter's facial expression at Wild Child didn't change a bit.

"Is that…_all_ you've got…you alien _pussy_?", she growled tauntingly at him, daring him to try something else.

His blades still smoking themselves, Wild Child gives a grave warning to his audience.

"…now it's time to end these fun & games…!", he says in Detania's voice.

That statement made the grave situation the three were in even more so: the alien duo were all done with the torture, & now they were ready to claim heads, & judging by the look of things, the insane aliens are planning to take _all _their heads, not just Sailor Moon's. Mad Dog pulls up right beside his partner, his wristblades out, & advances toward Detania as Wild Child chooses Fighter to be the first to taste his twin weapons—this time, in the chest!

Both Predators pull their right arms back in a striking gesture, much like a catapult ready to launch its cargo from its holding cup. Strung out as they are from being hung for quite some time, neither Sailor Star Fighter nor Detania can do a damn thing to stop the fate which is seconds away, & Sailor Moon knows that once they're dead, she'll be next, & due to the beating that Wild Child has given her, she couldn't begin to defend herself when it becomes her turn.

Only a miracle can save them now.

A loud rustling from afar catches the attention of Mad Dog & his partner, & they stay their killing blow to turn to the sound. The alien hunters deduce that it may be Sailor Moon's friends or even Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk coming to try & rescue their captives. Or maybe it's just some animal or group of animals who've wandered into their territory. The latter is quite possible, as the forest is home to all sorts of wildlife, but what if it was the former?

Neither Mad Dog nor Wild Child could risk the chance. If it really _is _the cavalry coming to save their prisoners, they need to intercept them before they can cause some serious damage to their operation. Looking at each other, Mad Dog nods & both rogue Predators rush off into the forest in moments, neither one bothering to activate his cloak.

The captive trio breathe a collective sigh of relief—they received the miracle they needed.

"We got lucky, but that's not going to last for very long", Sailor Moon said, struggling with her bonds in an attempt to free herself, ignoring the pain of her bruises & cuts. "As soon as they deal with whatever made that noise, they'll come back to finish what they started!"

"Then let's concentrate all our power & energy on freeing ourselves before they _do _come back!", said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Right!"

"Why, Sailor Moon?", asked Detania, as she & Fighter turn to her.

"Eh?"

"Why did you defend my sister & myself from that Predator who tried to kill us back at your camp before we were captured? Have you already forgotten that _we're _hunting you like they are, & want you just as dead?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No, I _haven't_ forgotten that. One of the reasons why I defended you two from Mad Dog back there was to prove a point. Detania, the others were telling you nothing short of the truth: your mother's gruesome death was her _own_ fault, not mine. She brought her demise unto herself, because her over-obsession with hunting was the only thing she ever lived for in life. That stubborn attitude she had made her bitter & unstable, & her over-confidence is what led for her to be a trophy herself. Worse yet, you & your sister are both becoming just like her! Are you both prepared to live that same lifestyle as her? Is that what you two really want?"

"What are you getting at, Sailor Moon?", asked Detania. "What kind of point are you trying to prove to me?"

"Open up your eyes, Detania! There is _much more _to life than _hunting_!"

Sailor Moon's last statement hits Detania like a strong gust of wind in her face, one which nearly knocks her down, rekindling a lost memory in the back of her mind as it takes her to that particular moment in her life:

In her pad, Demonia sat in a swivel chair & stared at the monitor in front of her, tapping on the keyboard frantically. She was dressed in nothing more than a loincloth bikini, & had sandals on her feet that was made out of a dinosaur-like lizard she had killed only a week ago on a savage world. Resting behind her on a rock-like sofa was a cache of swords, spears, & a bow & arrow set. Although her home was carved out of rock with three separate quarters, there were a few electronic devices embedded within the structure, the computer-monitor being one of them. A metal stove rested over in a corner, while the bedrooms—a single bed in one room, twin beds in the other—had a rock formation, but soft & comfortable mattresses & covers on top to ensure maximum comfort when sleeping, with pillows that were soft as a cloud. Some pieces of rock & metal/wooden furniture finish the décor. Sans the metal appliances, if anyone from Earth came & saw the house Demonia lived in, he or she would think they'd stumbled upon the home of Fred & Wilma Flinstone from the cartoon 'The Flintstones'.

Only in _this _particular home 'from the town of Bedrock', there lived not a happy couple with a purple Brontosaurus for a pet, but a white-skinned female with thick, black hair who was preparing for her next hunt, along with Dekenia & Detania, both of whom were dressed in attire entirely different from what Demonia was wearing.

In fact, the twin sisters had on clothing that looked more like they were ready to attend a fair or a carnival instead of a hunting trip, wearing dresses & stylish shoes the girls had purchased from a nearby department store in the city close to their suburban neighborhood, a city looking more like it came from a futuristic time where machines rule, compared to the primitive home the three now reside in. Dekenia & Detania were only a step or two away from reaching the front door when they were caught red-handed by their foster mother.

As Demonia turned to face the girls to announce her newest target to hunt on her computer, she was in shock to see her daughters 'out of uniform'.

"Where the _hell _do you two think you're going dressed like that?", she barked.

"Wherever we _choose _to, mother!", Dekenia snaps back, not caring that they were caught with their pants down.

"Not as long as you live under _my _roof & eat my food, you won't! Now, both of you get back into your rooms & change into your hunting attire! We've another new hunting trip to attend!"

"There is no 'we', mother! Not _this _time!", Detania firmly states.

"_What _did you just say to me?", Demonia growls,clearly agitated.

"You heard her!", Dekenia said, holding her ground. "We're not joining you on any more hunting trips, mother—we're through!"

"What? How _dare _you address to me that way, you ungrateful brats! I took you both into my tender-loving care when nobody else would! I also taught you how to defend yourselves against enemies & survive out in the wild, be it the jungles on other worlds or here on our own planet! I broke my back in giving you girls a good home to live in, & _this _is how you repay me? By abandoning your mother—the only one you'll probably ever _have_?"

"Mother, we're grateful for all that, please don't get us wrong", Dekenia says in a softer tone, hoping to appeal to Demonia's tender side. "But all you ever want to do with us is _hunt_, for God's sakes! You never want to do anything else with us _except _hunt—it gets boring after a while!"

Demonia was in more shock. "Boring? How can hunting wild & dangerous prey be boring to you? There's _nothing _in all the universe anywhere that gives you such a rush of adrenaline! It is the _ultimate _form of exercise for anyone, especially when you go hand-to-hand with your prey! Don't tell me you don't find that thrilling!"

"It's fine exercise, I'll grant you that", Detania says, "but the problem here is that you're so damn obsessed with your occupation that you fail to notice the finer things all around you!"

Demonia scowled. "What are you getting at, Detania? Is there a point to all of this?"

"Goddammit, mother, there is _much more _to life than _hunting_!", she barks. "But with your obsession, you're simply way too blind to see that, even with your eyes wide open!"

"That's right!", Dekenia stepped in. "You want us to become just like you, but we're not going to allow that to happen to us! We're awfully sorry about this, mother, but you're on your own from this point on! When you decide that _we're _more important than hunting dangerous wildlife & claiming their heads for trophies, you contact us then!"

"Goodbye, mother!", Detania said, as she & her sibling exit the front door & closing it behind them, leaving Demonia all by herself.

Seconds later, as the twins headed for the hangar that was located next to Demonia's trophy gallery (a rather large room containing all of the huntress' achievements) where their personal ship rested in, they began to cry.

Tears ran down Detania's cheeks from the bitter memory as she comes back to the here & now, still hanging by her wrists to a tree, along with Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter. Thoughts race through her mind from what she had just remembered.

_Dekenia & I never saw her again after that, at least not alive. The only time we _did _get in touch with her was when she received her crippling leg wound that left her confined to her hoverchair, & that was over the radio. At that point, we had hoped Demonia would forsake her hunting obsession & spend time with us like a regular mother, only she never did. She was determined to get one final trophy, regardless of the cost. Maybe Sailor Moon & her friends _were _right all along, about our mother's obsession leading to her downfall. I don't doubt Demonia was like that even before she had taken Dekenia & me under her wing. They were also right when they said we were becoming just like her, something we vowed would never happen to us._

Her own words coming back to haunt her, Detania's path becomes clear as crystal.

"Sailor Moon?", she says.

"Yes?"

"If I get you & your friend out of your bonds, will you help get me out of mine & assist me in finding my sister?"

Sailor Moon's answer was immediate. "Yes, we will. You have our word on it!"

Detania sees the veracity in her eyes & hears it in her voice: she's _not _the type to stab someone in the after laying their trust into them.

"The only problem is", Sailor Star Fighter interjects, "_how _are you going to get us out of our bonds & free us? As I stated before, those alien bastards no doubt stripped you & your sibling of all your weapons & accessories before tying you up like they have us."

"That would be true", Detania began, "_if _they had searched me thoroughly enough."

"What do you mean, Detania?", asked Sailor Moon.

Detania smiles. "Permit me to show you!"

The young huntress bangs together the heels of her boots once, & from each one sprouts a three-inch stiletto hidden within. Grabbing the bonds tied to her wrists, Detania strains with all her strength to lift herself (more preferably, her legs) as high as she can get them. When she raises her legs to a certain height, the young huntress slices through Fighter's bonds with ease using the blade on her right heel, while at the same time launching the other from her left heel like a missile with just a tap to cut Sailor Moon's bond with no difficulty, cutting through them like scissors through paper. Sailor Star Fighter & Sailor Moon fell to the ground, the former on her feet while the latter landed on her hands & knees, losing her vitality due to the beating Wild Child had inflicted upon her.

"Sailor Moon!", Fighter called to her, removing the remainder of her bonds from her wrists, as she runs to help her friend up & do the same, after removing the Y-shaped darts from her left shoulder & right upper leg. Sailor Moon grunted & yelped in pain, but other than that, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Sorry about that, Dumpling!", she apologizes.

"I-I'll be all right", Sailor Moon assures her, "but now it's time to return the favor. Let's get Detania down."

Fighter nods. "Leave _that _to me!", she says, taking one of the razor-discs from the blood-spattered table where the Predator's weapon's rested on. Even though her arms were sore from being suspended for a period of time, Fighter aims carefully with the Frisbee-like weapon, careful so as not to hit Detania while attempting to cut the huntress' bonds.

"Focus, Fighter. You can do it", Detania said, stirring up confidence in the Sailor Starlight.

"Yes."

She finally throws the disc once she has a precise trajectory to aim the thing where she wanted it to go, doing so like a discuss thrower at the Olympics. Fighter's aim couldn't have been more perfect: the disc slices through Detania's bonds as easily as her stilettos had cut theirs. The weapon gets wedged halfway in the tree's thick bark as Detania lands on her feet as Fighter had & effortlessly frees her own wrists, tossing away the remnants of her bonds.

"You have good aim, Fighter", Detania praises the Starlight.

"Thank you", Fighter said. "I…hope I wasn't too harsh on you before about…"

"No need for apologies", the huntress interrupted. "You were right—Demonia _was _a bitch, psychotic or not."

"Detania, we should use the time we have to find your sister & go", Sailor Moon reminds her. "Mad Dog & Wild Child will no doubt return anytime now, & when they do & find us no longer hanging…"

"You're right, I'm sorry", said Detania, looking at Sailor Moon's not-so-great condition. "Sailor Moon, are you really up to this? That Predator did quite a number on you!"

Sailor Moon smiles reassuringly. "I promised I would help you find your sister, & I intend to keep it, no matter what."

Detania returns the friendly gesture. "You're one in a million", she says, turning to the house. "All right, I'm guessing Dekenia is probably somewhere within that home. Let's split up & search every square inch of it!"

"We should check the shack next to it first", Sailor Moon suggests. "Furthermore, we stand a better chance of surviving this if we stay together. It could be disastrous if we get separated!"

"I have to agree", Sailor Star Fighter said. "It's only one whole room, & I noticed a small glare of light from between the doors. If she isn't in there, _then _we'll search the house—together!"

It did seem logical to Detania: the shack was only one level, & they could be done with it in seconds, depending on whether or not she's there to begin with. A place like it is more or less one whole room anyway, & there was hardly time for debating. The two Sailors have promised to find her sister, & they are fulfilling it with honesty that's all but unheard of to her.

"Good thinking, Sailor Moon!", Detania said. "The shack it is, & the sooner we find my sister, the sooner we can all leave this horror show & regroup with your friends!"

"Right!", Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter said & nod in unison. The three girls run up to the double doors of the shack as Detania places an ear to the wood & knock.

"Dekenia? Are you in there?", she says,listening intently to hear for any sound at all, preferably any kind that sounds _human_. After a prolonged silence, Detania knocks & calls her sibling's name again, & this time she _does _hear a noise. It was a low grunt, barely audible through the wood, but it was all the evidence she needed.

"Do you hear anything?", Sailor Star Fighter asked, seeing the expression on Detania's face.

"Yes!", the huntress said, turning to Sailor Moon. "Your hunch was right on the money, Sailor Moon! There's somebody inside—it _must _be Dekenia!"

Detania grabbed the handle of the shack's left door & pulled with all her might. The door swung open with a little creak, but yielded to her strength. As Fighter said, there was light in the room, supplied by a hanging bulb ten feet overhead. Inside the place lay numerous fishing equipment along the side walls, ranging from poles to nets to crab/lobster traps. But that wasn't what the girls were staring at: it was a table with four firelights in a square pattern on the floor, being three feet away from each corner. The trio froze at the shack's entrance in sheer horror, because resting on the table was something from the movie Sailor Moon recalled before which she now remembers the name of—'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

Except this was the real deal come alive, & they stare at what lay in front of them, eyes & mouths agape at their fullest, with Sailor Moon putting her hands over her own mouth.

"Sweet mother of Jesus!", Sailor Star Fighter says, barely above a terrified whisper.

They have found Dekenia.

Or what was _left _of her.

The scene the girls were now staring at can only be described as cannibalistic: Dekenia lay on top of the table, unbound or tied in any way, & for good reason.

Both her arms & legs were gone—just _gone_.

Where her limbs once were are replaced by grotesque stubs of cauterized flesh that turned a disgusting brownish-red tint, with only a tiny piece of bone showing at the ends. A portion of her outfit was seared into the stubs where her missing appendages once had been, probably due to the cauterizing process to prevent Dekenia from bleeding to death. The amputated huntress began to hyper-ventilate weakly, trying to breathe regularly in spite of the torture she went through. When she heard her sister's voice from outside, Dekenia turned her head—the _only _thing she could move, needless to say—to see the door swing open & see her sister & the two Sailor Soldiers.

"DEKENIA!", Detania screamed, running to her limbless sibling with the two Sailors right behind her.

"Sister…Sailor Moon…Fighter…", Dekenia says in a weak voice, gasping between each name.

"Dekenia, my dear sister!", Detania sobs with tears running down her face. "What the hell did those two Predators _do _to you?"

Dekenia coughed before she started answering. When she does, it was the same way as before. "Those two Predators…just took them…_ripped _them right off of me…like I was nothing more…than some filthy animal…the worst part was…I remained awake…the whole time…& felt every bit of…agonizing pain…it was unbearable…I wanted to scream, but…I passed out afterwards…I don't know how long…I've been out for…& that's when…I heard you just outside."

Dekenia coughed up a small glob of her blood as she turned to Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter with pleading, watery eyes. "Sailor Moon…Sailor Star Fighter…neither of you will leave me like this…will you?"

Right away, the two Sailor Soldiers shook their heads, their own eyes tearing. Even though these two sisters have caused them nothing but trouble, Sailor Moon (_or _Fighter) couldn't bear to see them suffer, especially in this manner. She could never sink down to that kind of level, despite how bad an enemy is. Yes, there was the Dark Kingdom warrior Kunzite whom she battled & killed during their final encounter at the North Pole, but that was a totally different matter. There are two aspects of killing, & they are as different as night is to day: some people kill because they _need _to, & there are those who kill because they believe it to be _fun_. Sailor Moon doesn't believe much in revenge; she's an agent of _justice_, & that means doing what's right, not what's easiest. Above all else, she's totally different from the Predators—she is nothing like them, insane or no, & she'll be _damned _if anyone believes she'll just leave Dekenia to suffer or do nothing at all to help her.

"No, we won't", Sailor Moon says in sorrow before becoming firm. "Fighter & I promised Detania that we would help to find you, & now that we have, we're going to get you out of this terrible place!"

"That's right, dear sister", Detania says in a soothing voice. "Not only that, but Sailor Moon & all her friends were right all along about our mother's death being not her fault. Dekenia, do you recall exactly _why _you & I left Demonia?"

"Yes", Dekenia answers. "She became…too obsessed…with hunting."

"True. All she brought us in for was to have two more hunting partners in her quests. Demonia _never_ wanted a regular family, something _we_ desperately wanted, or should I say _needed_. That was why we abandoned her, for fear of becoming just like her. Unfortunately, we ending up _doing _just that, with this stupid obsession of revenge on Sailor Moon for something she was not in fault for in the first place. Don't you see? We _were _blind to all that,but now that our eyes are opened, we're gonna put all that behind us & start our lives afresh. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Very much", says Dekenia. "It would be nice…to break free from…all the hatred & anger… which got us into this mess…in the first place…but once we push that aside…you & I can both…"

The tender moment was interrupted by a thunderous crash at the shack's back wall, followed by a shower of broken wood that exploded towards the female warriors, each of whom covers her face to prevent any pieces from hitting them, especially in the eyes. When they remove their arms & hands, the girls see a large open hole where the wall once was, along with the two forces which caused the hole in the wall.

"Mad Dog!", said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Wild Child!", said Sailor Moon.

The two aforementioned Predators charged the girls with speeds no regular human can match & swipe their extended wristblades. None of the female warriors were skewered by the blades, but they still got buffeted by a powerful backhand that knocked them to the shack's side walls; Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter hit the left wall, while Detania made contact with the right one. Fishing equipment came crashing down on the fallen girls, & as they pushed away the debris quick as they can, they witness a blood-curdling sight.

Mad Dog stands over Dekenia, his wristblades still extended. Looking down at the huntress, who was as helpless as a newborn baby, he jabs his twin weapons into Dekenia's heart in the wink of an eye. It was the very last thing that Dekenia sees before her vision goes dark in only seconds, without having even one to herself to scream. Even if she _did _still have her limbs, it was rather doubtful that Dekenia could've stopped the fatal stab.

Time seemed to stand still for the female warriors, especially for Detania, watching her own sister get stabbed in the heart like Van Helsing staking Count Dracula in his coffin. Detania could not move at first: the scene practically froze her, like she was resting at the North/South Pole. Dekenia was a fierce fighter when she had to be in battle, but between her & Detania, she had the softer side of the two, a performance she had displayed when they retreated to their hidden ship to lick their wounds after the two rogue Predators tried to kill everyone by blowing up their own craft. When they left Demonia because of her irrational behavior, all Dekenia & Detania had was one another.

And now, in that one horrible instant, that got taken away as fast as one would swat a bug.

Detania let out a blaring howl of rage & fury at the top of her lungs as she leapt like a tiger at Mad Dog, his right hand & blades decorated with Dekenia's blood. She collided with the green-skinned alien, & they went through the shack's open doors & crashed onto the ground, leaving Wild Child to deal with the two Sailor Soldiers, both of which are as enraged as Detania.

"You filthy alien _shit_!", Sailor Moon bellowed. "It was bad enough that you tore her arms & legs off of her, but did you really have to kill her when she posed absolutely no threat to you? How many more are you going to kill until you & your partner are satisfied?"

"I agree!", Sailor Star Fighter snapped. "You two aren't hunters—you're fucking _animals_!"

"The both of you are letting your anger & hatred cloud your better judgement!", said Wild Child in Sailor Saturn's voice. Right after he finished, the alien hunter followed it up with pushing away (hard) the table & Dekenia's limbless corpse to one side & a swipe of his own wristblades which would've taken off Sailor Moon's head, were she a nano-second too slow. The rogue Predator attempts another deadly swipe with his twin wrist-mounted weapons, but Sailor Star Fighter put an end to that option when, from behind, she wraps her hands around a loose metal pipe on the floor & swings it with all her might like a baseball bat into the rear of Wild Child's head. The impact of the blow from the force which Fighter used broke the piece of pipe in two.

If anyone other than a Predator was hit with that pipe, they would've been killed instantly.

Although the blow didn't kill Wild Child, it sure as hell got his attention. Ignoring the bleeding & throbbing in the back of his head, the alien hunter faces Fighter with a menacing scowl & swings his blades at her, aimed right for her throat. She barely misses getting sliced & killed as he focuses his full attention on Fighter, & not on Sailor Moon at the moment.

That worked to the Moon Princess' advantage.

"Hey!"

Sailor Moon's shout brought Wild Child's attention back to her again, but only for a surprise attack on his person: when he turns to her, the champion of love & justice flies at the crab-faced alien & clobbers him in the chest with her fully extended right foot. The force of her kick sends Wild Child staggering back outside into the open, where he stumbles & falls to the ground like a dead weight.

"Are you all right, Fighter?", asked Sailor Moon.

"Thanks to _you_, Dumpling!", Sailor Star Fighter praises, impressed by her friend's courage. "I must say, _that _was a nice maneuver! We might just make a real soldier out of you _yet_!"

"Save it for later. Right now, we need to help…Detania!"

Detania landed on top of Mad Dog when she leapt at him & they crashed to the ground. She began punching & pounding on her alien enemy with rock-hard fists in his face & chest. Now, she constricts her hands around Mad Dog's throat & squeezes with all the strength she can muster, ignoring Wild Child as he lands hard just a few feet away, forced out of the shack by Sailor Moon's flying kick.

"Alien mother_fucker_!", Detania growls. "My sister Dekenia was the _only _piece of family that I had left, & you _took _her from me! Therefore, it's only fitting that I take your _head_, just like you & your partner are so fixated on taking Sailor Moon's!"

"Don't kiss up to _us_, you little _bitch_!", Mad Dog said in Dekenia's voice. This emotionally stuns Detania temporarily, decreasing her hold & grip upon his neck against her better judgement.

It was a _big _mistake on her part: Mad Dog took advantage of her hesitation & grabs the young huntress by her own neck with his left hand & rises to his feet. With his wristblades, Mad Dog cuts Detania in the stomach in an uppercut maneuver, then releases her. The young huntress falls backwards toward the two stunned Sailor Soldiers, as Sailor Moon catches her from behind so she wouldn't hit hard when she landed. Being placed down gently, Detania curses herself for her carelessness on her part, knowing she should've known better than to get distracted by her deceased sibling's voice, especially since it came from the one who just took her life.

Despite Sailor Moon's efforts to slow Detania's bleeding with her hands to her stomach, it was obvious to the huntress that she was finished, & will soon be joining Dekenia shortly.

Mad Dog & Wild Child regroup & grab a razor-disc each—the former with a Frisbee-like disc, the latter with the six curved blades on it. The rogue Predators throw at their adversaries with ease, both aimed at the two Sailors, who have no time to get Detania to safety, let alone save their own asses, & they _know_ it.

Sailor Moon & Sailor Star Fighter watch as their graves come flying in to meet them.

"Dead Scream!"

"Venus…Love & Beauty Shock!"

A ball of purple energy & a heart of bright yellow energy rush at the flying projectiles & blow the alien weaponry to pieces upon contact. The pieces hit the Sailors & Detania harmlessly as the two Predators try to find the source of the attacks. Like their enemies in front of them, Mad Dog & Wild Child know who was responsible for the destruction of their discs.

"Sailor Soldiers!", Wild Child recited in Demonia's voice.

"Come out & show yourselves, you chickenshits", Mad Dog bellowed in Sailor Star Healer's voice, as he & his partner wait for their inevitable arrival.

They did not have to wait long at all.

Emerging from the trees, Sailor Venus & Sailor Pluto run to their two comrades & Detania, the former keeping her Garnet Rod trained at the two Predators to make sure they try nothing else to impede their progress in assisting Sailor Moon & company. On Pluto's left shoulder, there was a silver patch where her wound is, placed there by Rough-Tooth.

"Pluto!", said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Venus!", said Sailor Moon.

"Looks like we got here just in time!", said Sailor Venus.

"Are you & Fighter all right, Princess?", Sailor Pluto asks, never taking her sights off the two rogue Predators.

Fighter answers for her. "We're good, despite the bruises Sailor Moon received before, but Detania is badly wounded, & Dekenia,she…"

"She didn't make it, I'm afraid", Sailor Moon finishes for her, somberly.

Sailor Pluto & Sailor Venus grieve mentally for Detania's fallen sister & say a silent prayer for her, never dropping their guard.

"We understand", Sailor Pluto responded to the bitter news. "We're very sorry."

"What happened to the others?", asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"They'll join us as soon as they can", Sailor Venus explains, "but don't worry—we still didn't come here alone!"

"You mean…"

"Yes", said a voice, cutting Fighter off. The voice was Jupiter's own, but it didn't come from the green-skirted Sailor Soldier: it came from one of the two shimmers that appeared from the roof of the house & jumped down with precise maneuvering. The shimmers suddenly disappear, & in their place stood two figures Sailor Moon was oddly happy to see.

"Rough-Tooth! Saber-Tusk!", she cheered.

The two elder Predators step forward menacingly to give the girls some elbow room as the two rogue Predators step back a couple steps, unwillingly & angrily, but they do it.

With Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk keeping Mad Dog & Wild Child at bay, Sailor Pluto goes over to where Sailor Moon is, who still presses her hands on Detania's wound, hoping to apply enough pressure to slow/stop her bleeding.

"How bad off is she?", Pluto asks.

"She took two real nasty cuts to her stomach", Sailor Moon explains. "I'm doing all that I can to make sure she doesn't bleed to death."

"Then we need to get her to a hospital before she does!", said Sailor Venus. "We currently don't _have _the equipment to treat wounds like these!"

"You don't have to", Detania says, sounding like she hasn't slept in days. "You don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"Yes we do, Detania!", Sailor Moon says. "It took a while, but you & Dekenia have both realized that I am not & never was your enemy. My biggest & deepest regret is that we couldn't save your sister in time. There's no way I'd let that happen to _you_!"

"You mean, you'd protect me & keep me safe?"

Sailor Moon smiles. "With my life!"

"As will the rest of us!", said Sailor Venus, also smiling. "You finally saw the light, so now we're going to make sure you live to enjoy it further!"

Although her sight was blurry, Detania could still see the smiles on all the Sailor Soldier's faces, & that was all she needed to know that what they just told her is true. "Thank you", she says. "I believe all of you, but right now, you'd better go assist your two 'partners'. I'm in no condition to help."

"Don't worry about that, Detania", said Sailor Pluto. "Venus, you & Sailor Moon stay with her while Fighter & I …what?"

Pluto was stopped short by Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk, both of whom put one hand in back of them, gesturing a 'Stop—don't come no further' command without uttering a word, doing so while keeping their sights on the insane aliens.

None of the girls advance forward.

"What manner is _this_?", Sailor Star Fighter asked, baffled.

"They want us to step down", Sailor Venus says, understanding the meaning of the hand signals just given.

"What? Why? We have as much a stake in this as _they _do!"

"Maybe so, but given the Predator's nature, Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk are high-ranking warriors, & due to the fact that Mad Dog & Wild Child once belonged to their clan, it only seems fitting to them that they punish their former pupils themselves & live up to their sworn oaths, no matter what."

"Is this _another _part of their 'honor system'?", asked Fighter, piecing it together.

Sailor Venus & Sailor Pluto nod.

Fighter lets out a sigh: she so desperately wanted another crack at the alien hunters, even with her left hand still hurting from Mad Dog's 'squeeze play'. But she does hear the logic in Venus' words, & so she looks at Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk & nods herself.

"Very well. I'll stand down myself", she says softly but more than audible enough.

"But _I won't_!"

All eyes turn to Sailor Moon, who rises from Detania & walks over to her two alien allies. Sailor Pluto grabs her by the arm. "Princess, what do you think you're _doing_?", she asks, shocked & bewildered. "You don't really expect us to allow you to fight those two Predators, even with Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk by your side!"

"That's _exactly _what I intend to do, Pluto!", Sailor Moon stated firmly.

"Sailor Moon, you _can't_!", Sailor Venus pleads. "Mad Dog & Wild Child will keep going after you until they kill you! Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk are here to make sure that they _don't_! If they fail & our enemies succeed, their efforts will be all for naught! Don't make it simpler for them in accomplishing their goal!"

"I understand that, Venus, but today, nine innocent people are dead because of those two! I cannot ignore the fact that they did so to get at me, in order to fulfill their sick, twisted mission! I will _not _allow any more dead on this day by these insane individuals!"

"Sailor Moon, what happened to those people _isn't _your fault!", Sailor Pluto pleads.

"Yes, it is, & you know I'm right! The best way to end this is for me to fight alongside Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk & bring their former pupils down!"

"But you're in no condition to fight any more than Detania is!", Sailor Star Fighter says.

"Not yet!", Sailor Moon replied. As she spoke, her heart-shaped brooch flips open, revealing a shiny crystal which begins to glow an amazingly bright light. She is suddenly bathed all over in the light, & so all her cuts, bruises, & otherwise begin to heal & disappear from head to toe. When the light dissipates & her brooch closes, Sailor Moon hasn't a scratch on her _anywhere_—it was as if Wild Child never tortured her to start with.

"All right, Sailor Moon", Sailor Venus says, seeing her mind was made up. "If you feel you need to battle them, so be it. All we ask is that you be very careful."

Sailor Moon briefly looks at Venus. "Thank you", she says in a generous tone, before facing Mad Dog & Wild Child & speaks in a harder tone. "You two! You have killed in my name, & have attacked me at my own home in my true identity! Now we settle this dispute once & for all, & we do it right here, where there isn't another living soul around! You'll fight only me, Rough-Tooth, & Saber-Tusk! Dare to even think about attacking my friends here, & you will suffer dearly!If you lose, you will go with your elders & receive your much-deserved punishment! Do we understand each other?"

Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk growl loudly & angrily in an attempt to say 'Answer her!'. Mad Dog & Wild Child are reluctant to answer, & they stare at their elders (& idols) with confusion, anger, contempt, frustration, & vengeance all rolled up into one big ball, burning into their very souls. The two rogue Predators cannot grasp as to why their mentors are protecting this young female human—this _child_—which, to them, has disgraced their honor, despite being told by the rest of their deceased clan that they were forced to fight her & her companions against their free will, something any sane Predator would not tolerate under any circumstances. But being that Mad Dog & Wild Child are insane, they could care less about that one simple fact, & it will be a cold day in Hell before either of them ever let the subject drop. They came to Earth for a purpose, & they more or less are tired of all the obstacles which have so interfered with their progress: the female child's allies, the twin hunter sisters (one of which has already been disposed of), & even their own kind. Worse, it was these two Predators they were doing this all for who were trying to stop them. Already the blood of seventeen figures (nine human,eight alien) have been spilled by their hands, & if these two misguided pupils must spill even more blood to get their point across & accomplish what they set out to do, then so be it.

Mad Dog & Wild Child unleashed a boisterous & beastly roar which echoed throughout the forest for several moments. It was no doubt their way of saying 'Fat chance!'. Sailor Moon & her two Predator allies figured as much: like Demonia herself, Mad Dog & Wild Child won't stop until they complete their task, or if they get killed doing so.

It was probably futile to even try to talk sense into the rogue Predators, but Sailor Moon was willing to give it a shot at least once.

With negotiations failing, it was time to get down to business.

Mad Dog & Wild Child run over to the outdoor table where their cache of weapons rested at. They get about three feet of it all, when two separate beams of energy—one white, the other yellow—strike the table & blow it to smithereens, the alien weapons joining it, being reduced to scraps of useless, molten metal. The two insane aliens were knocked back by the force of the blast & skid on the ground, creating mini-crevices. Sailor Moon & all four Predators turn to see Sailor Star Fighter & Sailor Venus, the former aiming her star brooch, the latter her right index finger, stand in defiance at the two alien foes.

"Forget it, you two!", Sailor Venus stated firmly. "You're not going to use any weapons other than your own wristblades!"

"Damn straight!", Sailor Star Fighter concedes. "You'll fight only with what you have on your person! Or are you afraid to fight them with your own two hands?"

If Fighter was being sarcastic with her last statement, she didn't make it clear enough.

It didn't matter to Mad Dog or Wild Child: the rogue Predators got to their feet & charge at Sailor Moon & their two elders, wristblades extended & ready to gut the trio like giant fish. As soon as they get within range, they thrust their arm forward with great strength, but get snatched by Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk, both of whom get underneath their former pupils & haul them up in the air above their heads like a pro wrestler might do before performing a body slam. But the elder Predators don't plan on doing so to their foes. Instead, they hurl them both over into the open area for more maneuvering space, _and _to keep the fight away from Fighter, Detania, Venus, & Pluto, the last of which has replaced Venus to keep pressure on Detania's stomach wound.

Even though they landed hard, Mad Dog & Wild Child rise off the ground immediately for another assault. By now, Sailor Moon has summoned her magenta Tier, integrating right before her in her outstretched arms. It was a necessity on her part—the Predators may be keen on fighting hand-to-hand, but she isn't as valorous in that department, in spite of her spunk.

She needs an edge, & her Tier will help her get it, aside from assistance from two aliens.

"You'll fight only with what you have on your person!", Mad Dog recited in Fighter's own voice. Both he & his partner reach into their metal satchel & take out a silver & brown rod: one extends into a double-pointed spear, the other into a glaive with curved blades at both ends. Fighter mentally kicked & cursed herself for what she said before. She should've expected the rogue Predators to have a hidden bundle of weapons on them somewhere, & now they've taken her advice & plan to put it to good use.

Mad Dog rushes at Rough-Tooth with his spear, as Wild Child goes after Saber-Tusk with his glaive. The first two combatants wrestle as Mad Dog tries to skewer Rough-Tooth with his weapon, but the second-in-command dodges each thrust made at him. Saber-Tusk prepares to stop Wild Child's charge short, but to his amazement, the younger alien leaps into the air & over the elder alien—heading directly for Sailor Moon, who stood behind him.

Saber-Tusk tries to grab his young foe by the arm or leg, but gets a hard foot in the face that caused him to be knocked off his feet, his vision blinded momentarily. Wild Child comes down on Sailor Moon with his weapon raised high above his head, looking like a ninja or samurai with his katana blade, coming in for the kill. Sailor Moon raised her Tier just in the nick of time, blocking his glaive with a loud _clang_. Unlike before when she had this dance with Mad Dog, Wild Child raised his weapon & brought it down on her again, with the same result. He continued his assault over & over, with Sailor Moon blocking each forceful blow. She's been lucky at blocking each of his attempts to slice her in half, but sooner or later he's bound to get lucky himself & either knock her weapon away, or slice through _it_ first,& _then _her.

It turned out to be the former: with an upward thrust, Wild Child knocks Sailor Moon's Tier out of her hands, landing near Saber-Tusk. With his enemy disarmed, Wild Child brings his glaive down on Sailor Moon, but the Moon Princess dives to one side to avoid the death blow, missing it by a fraction of an inch. She slides in the ground & turns to see where Wild Child was, & to her horror, he stood right beside her in a second, pinpointing as to where she would stop, & beat her to the punch. The young Predator quickly raised & lowered his weapon at Sailor Moon's head, who barely ables to move to one side as the blade strikes the dirt on her left. To ensure she doesn't dodge another strike, Wild Child rams his left foot into her chest & keeps it (& her) there in one spot. Now that he has her pinned, the insane alien raises his glaive once more to finally kill his victim & end this.

Wild Child swings his arms down, fast & hard.

The weapon gets caught by an alien hand—one belonging to Saber-Tusk!

With a mighty tug, the alien clan leader pulls the glaive out of Wild Child's hands & tosses it away like an unwanted toy. It lands four feet from Sailor Pluto & her group, sticking up like a street sign. Saber-Tusk then thrusts Wild Child at Mad Dog, who managed to pierce Rough-Tooth in his left forearm, drawing translucent, green alien blood & shorts out the electronics of his cuff. Before the green-skinned Predator can make a second piercing on his enemy's person, he gets clobbered by his partner when Saber-Tusk threw him. The rogue Predators crash & tumble to the ground, looking briefly like an alien version of The Three Stooges. That hilarious little number died quickly as it began, for both Predators again got back on their feet for another attack. Seeing Rough-Tooth's left forearm cuff wrecked beyond repair, Sailor Moon decides to even the odds a little by holding her Tier in front of her, launching an attackof her own.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!", she calls out. The crown on top of her Tier glows a bright light & shoots forth beams of that same light, all on a collision course with Mad Dog & Wild Child.

Or more precisely, their _own _forearm cuffs.

The beams of light from Sailor Moon's weapon pierce the alien weaponry with ease, shorting out the circuitry in their cuffs. It is a good countermeasure on her part, but it did have a small glitch.

It worked a little _too _well.

Not only did Sailor Moon short out the electronics on Mad Dog's & Wild Child's left forearm cuffs, she unintentionally did the same to Saber-Tusk's: Rough-Tooth's own would've gone through the same thing, if it weren't damaged already. Sailor Moon ceased her attack, knowing her allies were being affected as well as her foes, a deeply shocked & surprised look developed on her face.

Strangely, it was of little or no consequence whatsoever to her Predator allies, as they waved off her backfiring attack, telling her it was all right & not her fault.

In fact, it was _precisely _what Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk wanted. Had Sailor Moon not shorted out their electronics that activated their cloaks, self-destruct systems, & so forth with her attack, they would've done it themselves. In any case, it was a fair fight—neither side of dueling Predators can use their cloaks to catch their foes off-guard, let alone try to blow everyone up in a mini mushroom cloud.

It's now the alien version of ninja vs. samurai, so to speak.

Watching what was made to be the sidelines at the shack's open entrance, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, & Detania feel helpless just viewing, each one wishing they could (& probably _should_) step in & join the battle & assist Sailor Moon & their two alien companions before the worst-case scenario happens.

But no—they promised that they would keep out of this fight, no matter what the outcome of it will be, whether Sailor Moon is triumphant & walks away, or if she fails & becomes a trophy for two alien monsters. A promise is a promise, & the girls are going to abide by it, like it or not.

All they can do is pray that their promise won't be a rebuke.

**CHAPTER IX**

With their first tactic failed, the two rogue Predators change their course of action a little bit in order to gain the upper hand. Pointing their right forearms (their cuffs & twin wristblades were completely unaffected by Sailor Moon's light show), Mad Dog fires a volley of Y-shaped darts at the elder Predators, all in rapid succession fire, his forearm acting like an automatic machine gun. Both Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk manage to dodge the fast oncoming projectiles by diving in opposite directions, with the darts following close at hand. They don't know it yet, but that was what the insane aliens wanted. With them temporarily out of the way, Sailor Moon was left standing by herself, unguarded.

It was a perfect ploy.

Wild Child points his own right forearm cuff & shoots out a net that rapidly unfolds & expands like a blossoming flower. Her Sailor Soldier friends & even Detania cry out her name as a warning, but it was too late—it all happened in a matter of a few seconds, & before anyone knew it, Sailor Moon was snared & trapped by the net which got stuck onto one of the trees that she, Fighter, & Detania all hung from earlier.

Now Sailor Moon was trapped in the same net which Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Star Fighter, & Sailor Venus all once had been. The second she was caught, Mad Dog & Wild Child readied their shoulder cannons & aimed—the former at Sailor Moon, the latter at both Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk in rapid succession, ready to fire at both if necessary, should either Predator elder try a rescue attempt in freeing the Moon Princess. Much as they loathe to admit it, both elders know they can get hit almost at the same time with Wild Child's accurate aiming—they _did _train him & Mad Dog, after all. They'll no doubt do the same to Sailor Moon's friends if need be if they interfere, despite their vow to stay out of the way, & the girls are aware of it.

Their target immobilized & her protectors all kept at bay, Mad Dog charges up his shoulder-mounted weapon.

Nothing ever came out from it: it sparked & exploded right atop his shoulder before even one shot can be fired. During Sailor Moon's light show, she somehow also shorted out his cannon without the rogue Predator ever knowing it until it was far too late. Seconds later, the same occurred to Wild Child's own cannon. Both aliens screamed in pain as they felt the heat & shrapnel hit them at literally point-blank range, the blast throwing them down to the ground. Their shoulders where their cannons once were throbbed with pain, & the armor surrounding it was torn & spatered with their green, luminescent blood, & their thich 'hair' had been scorched in places from the searing heat.

While the rogue Predators went down, Rough-Tooth rushed over to free Sailor Moon from her net prison, using his wristblades to cut through the tough alien material. Had he or anyone else used a regular hunting knife to try & cut it, the blade would've been sliced as if it were made out of clay or butter. This is why the Predators made their nets very strong—a fact Rough-Tooth had never realized in potential until now.

He manages to cut through a few strands of the net, when Sailor Moon issued a warning to her alien ally as Mad Dog rushes from behind. By the time he turns around, he's powerless from preventing the green-skinned alien from grabbing him by the neck & haul him head over heels & body slams him into Saber-Tusk, a recapitulation of what the elders had done to him & Wild Child before.

"Rough-Tooth! Saber-Tusk!", Sailor Moon cried, watching helplessly as Mad Dog & his partner leap atop the elder Predators & start punching & scratching them with sheer animal ferocity that only insanity can bring.

Although Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk knew that Mad Dog & Wild Child had rather nasty tempers to coincide with their names, neither one thought that they would be _this _troublesome, even for the two of them. By the way they were gnawing & pounding at them, leaving baseball-sized bruises & blood-spitting cuts in various places, the elder Predators (& Sailor Moon) realize that if they don't get the younger, insane aliens off, they'll be nothing left of them except either two big corpses, or in a more gruesome scenario, bloody chunks & pieces of them all over the place.

"_Get off of them_!", Sailor Moon shouted, freeing herself of the net which held her captive by slipping through the strands that Rough-Tooth was able to cut with his blades before being interrupted. Mad Dog & Wild Child look up just in time to see Sailor Moon—Tier in hand—rush after them. With a swift kick of her right leg, she smacks Mad Dog in the chest as hard as she could, delivering a sharp pain in the young Predator's chest, right where his heart is. Next, she uses her Tier & swings it at Wild Child, clobbering him right alongside his crab-like face with more than enough force to enable him to see stars. Their pain & disorientation gives Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk a perfect opportunity: they grab their animalistic enemies by their throats long enough to thrust their wristblades up & give the rogue aliens a pair of bleeding cuts in their chests, similar to what Detania had received from Mad Dog.

The pain of the quick & decisive cuts proved enough to get Mad Dog & Wild Child off of their elders, both of whom counterstrike immediately with a powerful kick of their own, only the strength of these proved to be more so than Sailor Moon's, & both young aliens were flown through the air & landed on their backs, sounding like they have been broken by the impact.

Neither one of them moved, even in the slightest.

Free of their aggressors, Sailor Moon assists Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk in getting back on their feet.

"Thank you", the elder Predators said simultaneously in her voice. The trio (& Sailor Pluto & her group) all turn their attention to the fallen Mad Dog & Wild Child, neither of whom have budged an inch. Sailor Moon & her two interstellar allies start to advance toward their fallen foes, but Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk place as gentle a hand as they can on her chest in an effort to tell her to stay behind.

Reluctantly, Sailor Moon obeys as the elder Predators advance onward.

"Don't get too close, you two! They might be playing possum!", Sailor Venus warns them, seeing Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk getting dangerously close. By all accounts, she could possibly be right with her suspicions. The safer (& smarter) thing to do would be to just shoot them in the head each with a Y-shaped dart & be done with it. But the elder Predators have a more fitting punishment in store for them, & they wish to see it happen, if at all possible. Although they appreciate the warning, the two alien hunters must carry out in seeing if they're still alive to stand trial.

Noticing that further warnings would be irrevelant & useless, Sailor Venus kept quiet, as did everyone else, all hoping it ends peacefully at this moment.

It still didn't mean they would drop their guard, though: Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk approach Mad Dog & Wild Child with the utmost caution, keeping a sharp, keen eye out for even the tiniest bit of what may resemble a trick to them. The Sailor Soldiers & Detania watch with baited breath, unsure of what outcome will occur from this scenario.

_Please be very careful, you two_, Sailor Moon said mentally, more to her alien allies than to herself, even though only she could hear her silent plea.

With their wristblades fully extended, Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk step over their former pupils & clan members before kneeling down on one knee for a closer look: Mad Dog stares up into the sky, while Wild Child has his head to one side, his eyes both shut.

The elders get a foot-&-a-half of their fallen enemies.

It was now or never: like a striking cobra, the younger Predators lash out with their wristblades at their 'idols'. Mad Dog stabs Rough-Tooth in his chest, the blades going in halfway as blood squirts out of the wound & onto his hand. Wild Child does an uppercut & slashes Saber-Tusk from the pit of his stomach to the top of his chest, paying him back for what they've done. The only difference is, his cut to Saber-Tusk was deeper than the one Wild Child & his partner had received: theirs was meant to slow them down, while the cuts he now gives his mentor is meant to be fatal.

Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk realize too late that Sailor Venus was right all along—they _had _been playing possum, & now they'll likely pay for that cataclysmic error with their lives. The two elder aliens unleash an animalistic roar in deep, burning agony. Sailor Moon & the others watch in horror the errie turn of events that play out right in front of them. Mad Dog pulls his blades out of Rough-Tooth & gets to his feet, picking up the older Predator while he does, holding him up high above his head. Ignoring the pain in his chest, Mad Dog hurls his injured foe with all his might at Sailor Moon, who dives to one side to avoid being crushed, bruised, or broken by the hauled alien warrior. Rough-Tooth crashes with a heavy thud, blood spilling & squirting from his chest wound as Mad Dog crouches for a leap, one that will allow him to reach his enemy & finish him with a single strike. He looks at Sailor Moon briefly & quickly realizes he can no doubt kill her in an instant, but then felt it better to take care of one of her 'guardians' first before sharing the same fate.

Using his legs like living springs, Mad Dog flies through the air, heading directly for Rough-Tooth, who watches as his death comes soaring then plummeting down onto him. Mad Dog's blades pierce through his enemy's chest, going all the way through this time. Unseen from below, the blade's tips show out of Rough-Tooth's back & into the ground, green blood seeping into the dirt.

Rough-Tooth is dead, killed the moment the blades entered his body.

But in a bizarre turn of events, so is Mad Dog himself; just before the green-skinned hunter delivered the fatal blow, Rough-Tooth raised his own blades & jammed them into his foe's chest, determined to take his pupil with him in his last few seconds of life.

One down & one to go.

"Rough-Tooth!", Sailor Moon says above a whisper, shaken by seeing the first of her protectors killed in action, even though he took one of her 'stalkers' with him.

With one guardian down, Sailor Moon will now do what it takes to help her other protector in any way, but what came next happened too fast for her to be of any assistance.

Aside from his injury, Saber-Tusk kept fighting as he swipes at Wild Child with his twin blades, but the younger Predator was able to avoid them easily. Blood loss was making the elder hunter slower than usual, & that worked to his enemy's advantage. Doing a backflip to stay clear of the blades, Wild Child throws himself at Saber-Tusk—feetfirst—smashing them into his chest with the force of a charging bull, which he primarily behaved like. Saber-Tusk flew backwards into the tree which Sailor Moon was suspended from, laying in an upright position like he was sitting on an airplane. His vision blurry from the pain of the cuts & double-kick, Saber-Tusk can barely make out Wild Child picking up his late partner's double-pointed spear & prepares to throw it at him.

That was when Sailor Moon rushes toward him, Tier in hand.

"No, you _don't_, you alien psycho!", she barks, swinging her weapon at Wild Child, followed by a couple of swif, high kicks. "You're _not _going to kill Saber-Tusk—not if _I _have anything to say about it!"

As rigorous & valiantly as Sailor Moon fought, Wild Child was able to dodge & block all her blows & strikes at him, using both his weapon & hands. Under different circumstances, the young Predator could admire her tenacity & valor—_if _he wasn't going to kill her & claim her head.

_And _if he didn't loathe, despise, & abhor her with all his heart.

However, enough was enough: with a powerful swipe of his right arm, Wild Child pushes Sailor Moon aside to where her friends were at the shack entrance, landing one foot from where the glaive stuck up from the ground.

With Sailor Moon out of the way (for now), Wild Child can now concentrate on killing her other protector, & once he's been disposed of indefinitely, they'll be no one left to stop him from his original goal. Of course, they'll be the other Sailor Soldiers to deal with, but he feels confident that they won't pose too much of a threat to him, as long as he doesn't get _too _overconfident.

Not wanting to repeat the error his partner made with Rough-Tooth, Wild Child has kept a very safe distance from the bleeding & helpless Saber-Tusk, who is too weak to defend himself, let alone get up due to the amount of blood loss he's sustained.

Wild Child raises the spear & draws his arm back.

The weapon soars through the air like a missile.

In moments, alien metal meets alien flesh with a wet, sickening noise, but it wasn't Saber-Tusk who got stabbed by the spear Wild Child had in his hand.

In fact, the spear was still _in _the young alien's hand—he never got a chance to throw it, & it was obvious as to why.

Instead of Saber-Tusk getting fatally stabbed, it was Wild Child himself who had gotten so: the glaive that landed near the sidelining Sailor Soldiers & wounded Detania got thrown at the rogue Predator & landed right in his thick neck. It was an astonishing sight to behold, but even more so was the one who had thrown it—it was Sailor Moon herself that pulled the glaive out of the ground like King Arthur pulling the sword Excalibur out of the stone it was stuck in & hurl it over at her alien enemy. Everyone around her was surprised beyond words to see this good-natured, fun-loving person commit such a heinous act on her part. Even Sailor Moon herself couldn't believe what she's just done—it was like seeing a chicken crossing a busy freeway & surviving the attempt to reach the other side.

"Sailor Moon", whispered Sailor Venus & Detania.

"Dumpling", whispered Sailor Star Fighter.

"Princess", whispered Sailor Pluto.

Green, fluorescent blood squirted out of Wild Child's neck & dripped down in streams, & it began running out & down from his mouth, although more in a river of it. His hand which held the spear went limp, & the weapon fell out & landed flat.

After gurgling on his own blood, Wild Child joined the spear & slumped to the ground.

Like his partner Mad Dog, he has failed in his mission.

With the immediate danger over, Sailor Moon runs to Saber-Tusk, who now slumps himself down further, unable to stay as upright as he was before.

"Princess, wait…", Pluto starts to say, but Fighter reassures her. "It's all right, Pluto. Let her have her moment with him. He & Rough-Tooth _did _fight valiantly for her, after all."

Sailor Pluto smiled & nodded. Fighter was right: the two Predators they were forced to battle once have stayed by Sailor Moon to protect her from two members of their own species who have gone rogue & insane, feeling their honor was disrupted by their Princess when she had defeated Saber-Tusk in hand-to-hand combat. And when they both reappeared in the forest after the ship Mad Dog & Wild Child arrived exploded, Sailor Moon knew right away that they came to defend her, rather than have a rematch, while everyone else, herself included, believed it to be the latter. True enough, protecting her was _all_ they did right up until the very end.

Knowing she'll be fine with him, Pluto concentrates on Detania, whose bleeding seems to have slowed consistently, considering the wounds she received.

"How are you holding up, Detania?", Pluto asks, needing to be sure of her condition.

"Still…hanging in there", she responds, sounding a little bit better.

"Be strong, Detania", said Sailor Venus. "We're going to get you the help you need,so…"

"Sailor Moon! Everyone!"

They all looked to see all the other Sailor Soldiers emerge from the forest & head over to where their comrades resided except for Sailor Mercury, who went over to where Sailor Moon & Saber-Tusk were.

"Is everyone all right?", asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, & no", said Sailor Star Fighter. "As you can see, the enemies have both been defeated, but not without a price. Saber-Tusk & Detania are wounded, & I regret to inform you that both Rough-Tooth & Dekenia are no longer with us."

The newly arrived Sailor Soldiers observe the bodies of Wild Child, with a glaive in his neck, & Rough-Tooth & Mad Dog, both of whom lay atop one another, their wristblades embedded in each other's chest.

For one of the two Predators who helped protect Sailor Moon, the girls bow their heads in respect to him.

One body, however,was missing.

"Where's Dekenia's body?", asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Inside the shack", Detania said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Those two alien bastards…tore my sister's limbs off her like…she was a cheap toy, just before they killed her."

The girls grieved even more upon hearing the grim news.

"We're truly sorry, Detania", said Sailor Saturn. "We never intended something like that to happen."

"Same goes for us all", said Sailor Star Healer. "Any of us would've prevented that, if only we'd been here."

"I know, but please don't blame yourselves", Detania said. "It wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't yours either, just so you know", said Sailor Neptune. "It's clear to us that you have opened your eyes to the truth, & have let go of your anger & hatred."

"Yes, it does feel good, now that my sister & I have", Detania says, & now asks a question on a whole different topic. "By the way, how did you girls get out of your trap?"

"That would be _my _doing", Sailor Mars explains with a small smile. "I basically heated the substance with a concentrated flame until it lost its texture & dissolved. It took time, but once we were free, we followed Sailor Moon's signal from her communicator, & it led us here."

Detania smiles herself. "Clever."

"Yes, it is. Now, let's see about treating your wounds, shall we?"

"I think you should concentrate on treating your alien friend's wounds first. They look more severe than mine are", Detania says, pointing to where Sailor Moon & Sailor Mercury are, sitting next to Saber-Tusk. The girls turn to their comrades are, but for some reason, they do not advance over. Instead, they remain where they are & watch as the aforementioned Sailors tend to the fallen clan leader themselves.

With her blue goggles over eyes, Sailor Mercury looks at Saber-Tusk's wounds as closely as she can, getting every kind of readout as Sailor Moon watches & waits, praying the news will be good: she wants Saber-Tusk to make it through the night, being by her side & keeping her safe & alive. It would be heart-breaking to her if he doesn't, but that's not really up to her.

It was up to Saber-Tusk.

Sailor Mercury has scanned thoroughly at the Predator's biology & cell structure with her goggles. It is a completely different anatomy from what she has studied in school, which was to be expected, since he _is _an alien from another world. But then, despite the differences, even she can see that it does not look all that good for him, what with the deepness of the cuts & all the green, fluorescent blood covering a good portion of his body, his breathing in ragged gasps.

A glum, melancholy look is pasted across Mercury's face.

"Well? What's the verdict on his condition, Mercury?", asks a worried Sailor Moon, noticing her friend's facial expression.

Sailor Mercury shook her head & retracts her goggles from her eyes with the press on her blue earring & looks at Sailor Moon.

"His anatomy is not like ours, Sailor Moon", she says sorrowfully. "Even if I was familiar with it & began treating his wounds, it doesn't look like he's going to make it. These twin cuts he received in the battle are more dire that a mere scratch. I'm sorry."

Sailor Moon suddenly felt like a flying helium balloon a split second before feeling like a pair of the heaviest barbells one could try to lift. Her hopes for Saber-Tusk to survive his wounds all but crashed & burned at the sound of Mercury's report. It wasn't fair to her—after all the trouble he & Rough-Tooth went through to keep her alive from both Mad Dog & Wild Child as well as Dekenia & Detania (when they were still enemies), the Predator clan leader deserves to make it out of this ordeal alive, especially after losing the rest of his clan & his second-in-command to his one-time pupils. Now, instead of being the only member to survive, Saber-Tusk is about to join his clan—in death.

It wasn't fair, sure, but life can be like that sometimes, & you need to accept it.

But it _doesn't _mean that you have to _like _it.

Sailor Moon takes Saber-Tusk's right hand in both of her own. It was starting to get cold to the touch.

"Saber-Tusk", she begins, "I'm afraid we can't help you get patched up. Your wounds are much too severe & fatal. I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry about killing Wild Child: I know I said that you & Rough-Tooth would bring them back to your planet to stand trial for the crimes they've committed, but when he was about to throw that spear at you, I just couldn't let him…I mean, I _had_ to…"

The elder Predator held up his other hand in a gesture to let her know it was all right.

"It would seem that…Sailor Moon was wise…to trust her heart…as always", he says in Sailor Neptune's voice, looking at her.

Sailor Moon gave him a weak smile from that remark.

Saber-Tusk then reaches into his pouch with his free hand & when he takes it out,he holds something round, golden, & shiny—something Sailor Moon recognizes.

"My necklace", she says, putting one hand to her neck. She hadn't even realized that it came off, presumably during the time she got sucker-punched by Wild Child when she was trying to protect Detania & her sister from Mad Dog. She probably never would've gotten it back were it not for Saber-Tusk, who now opens it up in the middle &, replaying a scene from last year, gently places the necklace over her magenta-colored choker & clicks it back in place. Through it all, he managed to keep it clean & not get one drop of his blood onto it, or onto her.

Sailor Moon allowed it to happen, as she trusts Saber-Tusk to place it back on her neck, & that it was merely a sign of returning lost property to its rightful owner. Putting her hand back to her neck, it felt good to her that her prized possession was hers once more.

"Thank you for bringing it back, Saber-Tusk", she said. "I meant it with all my heart when I said that it's a wonderful gift & I love it. I will continue to do so for the remainder of my days, & never give it up for _anything_."

Saber-Tusk nods weakly at his one-time combatant, knowing she speaks truthfully even without looking into her eyes to determine or confirm it. But then he notices Sailor Moon's eyes not as being just truthful, but because he sees something there which wasn't before. He sees water flowing from them, & puts a now-partially blood-stained finger under her left eye to catch a tear as it flows down her cheek. Close examination (& his vast knowledge of the human race) reveals that it's what is called crying, preferably what humans do when they are sad, & at times they do so when they are overly happy. Only in this case, the tears from Sailor Moon are the former feeling, which as much shocks as amazes Saber-Tusk.

Sailor Moon cries—for _him_.

He couldn't figure it out at first, but remembering just how understanding she is, it became very clear to Saber-Tusk that Sailor Moon cares deeply for others. Not only that, she can sense the good in certain beings, even if it's only temporary in somebody such as him. She has what the humans call 'a heart of gold', & she isn't shy about showing it when the need arises. Because of her, Detania is being comforted by the other Sailor Soldiers at this moment, after seeing the light of her crazy mission on getting even with Sailor Moon for their foster mother's death, one which he caused himself. Saber-Tusk has never known of an individual who was able to do that before he met (& fought) Sailor Moon. Now he understands just why human beings cry sometimes, even though it's something that he (or anyone else from his homeworld) can never do.

It's not in their nature.

"Thank you…Sailor Moon…", Saber-Tusk said in two different voices—the first part was in Sailor Venus', the other in Sailor Star Fighter's.

"Saber-Tusk, I will always remember you", Sailor Moon said sincerely, her eyes continuing to shead tears, mentally cursing herself for not being able to help him any further.

Her hands kept holding his.

"…I will…always…remember you", Saber-Tusk said in her voice, saying each part in a ragged breath. He finally exhales a long breath, spitting up blood from his mouth before he closes his eyes & his entire body goes limp. For a few seconds, Sailor Moon & Sailor Mercury neither see nor hear any sign of breathing, & his body is cold to the touch not just in his hands, but all over. Sailor Moon calls out his name three times in hopes of getting some kind of sign of life, but it was all for naught, & both girls can tell it.

Saber-Tusk is dead.

Sailor Moon couldn't hold back her grief any longer: she sobs & cries for the fallen alien warrior, bringing his right hand to her face in an embrace she showed to Prince Dimande when The Wiseman pierced him with tentacles, or when Naru embraced Nephlite when he was speared in the shoulder by one of Zoysite's minions in his search of the black crystal. This scenario was no different—Sailor Moon felt the utmost remorse/sympathy for him, regardless of what transpired between them the previous year.

It might be strange to some, but Sailor Moon just couldn't help it.

Fortunately, Sailor Mercury doesn't believe it to be, & places a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder & comforts her, even with tears running down her own face.

"Sailor Moon", Mercury began, "I know you & Saber-Tusk shared a kind of kinship with each other, but please try not to mourn for him too much. He was a warrior, first & foremost. He died in the same manner he lived, & just like Rough-Tooth, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I know, Mercury", Sailor Moon said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I also recall what you told me last year about the improbability of our two races ever becoming friends. Still, I wished Saber-Tusk to have lived—he _deserved _to!"

Sailor Moon buried her head in her hands, which did not release the clan leader's own, & resumed crying. Neither Sailor Mercury nor any of the other Sailor Soldiers, let alone Detania, said anything. The Earthbound Sailors know how it feels to lose those who were once their enemies, people like the aforementioned Prince Dimande & Nephrite, for example. Even though Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk belonged to an alien race devoted to the life of hunting, they can definitely be added to that list: they had given their lives to help keep Sailor Moon alive, & with that, the girls can think no less of them.

They, too, shed a tear or two for their fallen comrades, alien or no.

That's when Detania sees something the Sailors don't.

"Sailor Moon! Everyone!", she calls out.

Detania points to what it was that made her call out as she did, & the Sailor Soldiers look to find themselves staring at a sight which was something nobody wanted—let alone _needed_—to be seeing at this moment.

More Predators. _Twelve _of them!

These new arrivals stood on the opposite side of the two-story house where most of the girls were, quickly surveying their surroundings. Eleven of them were their standard two-meter tall range in height, all wearing their metal face masks but with different-style armor outfits, & in different color shades—red, dark green, brown, gray, & silver. Some of them held spears, others only had their wristblades. One particular Predator—the twelfth member—stood taller than the others at about a couple inches more, reaching approximately Saber-Tusk's own size. Like the late clan leader, this one wore a red cape that reached its ankles. Its skin was a maroon color, & its armor was jet black, like Sailor Mars' hair. Unlike the rest, this Predator had no face mask covering its crab-like face, & its two teeth on its lower mandibles were longer than the ones on its top ones, as they stuck upwards like reversed walrus tusks. Where flesh was exposed, the girls can see multiple scars in scabs darker than the skin itself. In its left hand, it held a tall black staff with a hideous ape-like skull at the top. The skull sprouted long, curved horns & sharp, pointed teeth in its mouth, with two long fangs in the front. It looked like it may be part vampire from one's point of view.

It was pretty obvious to everyone that this maroon-skinned Predator is the leader of this particular clan, & has been a veteran of many battles in the past, hence the scars on its body. The only difference between this clan & Saber-Tusk's is that this group doesn't seem to have a second-in-command: this Predator's word is law, & _only _his word.

The clan leader sets his sights on the Sailor Soldiers, making them tense.

"Everyone remain calm, stay still, & don't make any sudden moves", Sailor Saturn instructs the others, holding her sickle staff as the clan leader does with his. "We don't want to provoke or upset ant of them. The last thing we need is to be engage in another fight."

No one dared to argue the matter. Sailor Saturn was right on the money—everyone was too worn out to fight with anyone or anything at this point. That especially went for Sailor Uranus & Saturn themselves: even though they're able to stand again, due to specially-designed patches applied by Saber-Tusk & Rough-Tooth that begin healing wounds as soon as it's placed on a wound, neither one was anxious to get into another scuffle at this moment. The cuts they received from the rogue Predator's disc did quite the damage to their legs, & it will require some time for the patches to fully bring them up to par. As of now, all they can do is stand on their own two feet, & God forbid, if they or any of the girls _did _have to fight with them in their current condition, they'd all be dead in no time.

For Sailor Moon's sake & their own, they daren't risk anything foolish.

Luckily, neither the clan leader or his members are interested in a fight.

He's more interested in the corpses of Mad Dog, Wild Child, Rough-Tooth, & Saber-Tusk, & with motions of his free hand by pointing to each one, he instructs nine members of his clan to gather the bodies of the first three deceased aliens, two members per body as the third gathers up any remaining (& salvageable) weaponry. The corpses are all placed on retractable gurneys & carried off, while pieces of mostly destroyed weaponry are gathered by the third member.

The clan leader, however, strolls up to where Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, & Saber-Tusk's corpse are, the last two members of his clan following right behind him like obedient dogs. The two Sailors rise to their feet & play it cool like the rest of the girls. When they get within two feet of the girls, one of the underlings goes to the tree which Detania was hung from & climbs it with ease, grabbing & freeing the disc stuck in the bark before coming back down to earth & rejoining its leader, who stood staring at Sailor Moon. He takes notice of the necklace she wears.

"This was presented to me by Saber-Tusk himself after our one-on-one battle last year", Sailor Moon starts to say to the clan leader, putting her hand to her prize. "No doubt you've been told all about that, along with why we fought in the first place."

The clan leader does & says nothing as Sailor Moon continues. "I know full well that our two races can never be friends with each other, but I want to say to you that I highly appreciate Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk defending me from Mad Dog & Wild Child. They were both very honorable beings, & I'm truly sorry that they died."

It was then that the clan leader reacted, first by making a soft cackling sound, followed by a digging into his own pouch he keeps at his right side. Pulling his hand out, he holds two shiny objects, both round in shape & gold in color. Like the necklace Sailor Moon wore, these had miniature dinosaur skulls all around, only on a smaller scale.

"Bracelets?", Sailor Mercury wondered.

"Are they gifts for me, like my necklace?", Sailor Moon asked.

The clan leader nodded & places them in her open hands. Sailor Moon looks up to the maroon-skinned alien. "Thank you. As with the necklace, I will cherish them forever."

The maroon-skinned alien takes a good, long look at Sailor Moon as Saber-Tusk once did, & is intrigued by her appearance, despite the fraility of it. Upon arrival to Earth, the leader & his clan have watched the battle unfold on their monitors, & he had been in awe & amazement at what he witnessed. This young, female human has faced two threats to her person, along with her friends, & yet she stood her ground, not running in fear or cower when the going got extremely rough, which would've sent others less strong to have done so. He & his clan have heard such fascinating things about Sailor Moon & her friends from Saber-Tusk, & it was no wonder as to why he had been quite impressed with them, most of all her. He feels most honored to be standing in her presence at this very moment, like one meeting his/her favorite celebrity in the flesh.

And for him, it did. He mentally praises her in every way, as he is a Predator who follows the code of honor to the letter, just as Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk had.

"Sailor Moon", the clan leader said in Sailor Venus' voice, putting his right arm over his chest in a salute to the human female who bested the odds stacked against her. He then turns to the other Sailor Soldiers & Detania one last time, getting a final glance at the female warriors.

_Just pick up your friends & _go_, dammit!_, Sailor Uranus said to herself. Ever since their run-in with them last year, the golden-haired Sailor has no real respect for the alien hunters, despite being partnered with two of them in reference to battling the same number, both who have turned insane & more than a little bloodthirsty, hence what they've done to Dekenia by tearing her arms & legs off. Uranus' feelings for the Predators are shared by the rest of the Sailor Soldiers, & she knows it, even if they don't show it out in the open: this is the second time they've encountered the butt-ugly hunters, & it still didn't make them any less uncomfortable about being this close to them, whether fighting against or _with _them. Still, they cannot help but to confess that, as vicious & vile as they are in battle, they _do _have an honor system, & like it is at times with humans, if any should step out of line, that's what they have warriors like Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk for. Earth has police officers to round up those who break the laws bestowed upon them, & they have the same thing to ensure the laws are enforced by its citizens. Above all else, Uranus would rather be side-by-side with the Predators than with the acid-blooded, nightmarish, & animalistic aliens she & the others fought aboard the Tanaka only a quarter of the year ago.

_That _is something the girls would most certainly have _no_ difficulty in agreeing with!

With the bodies of Mad Dog, Wild Child, Rough-Tooth, & now Saber-Tusk all in tow, the clan leader instructs his troops to head back into the forest, carrying the corpses & weaponry with them. It wasn't that big of a cache, as most got destroyed by the Sailors in the brawl. The only ones which remained in one piece were the spear & glaive that Mad Dog & Wild Child used in the final conflict, & the razor-disc that Sailor Star Fighter used to free Detania from the tree after she had freed her & Sailor Moon first. The Y-shaped darts that were fired in rapid succession all got buried deep within the ground, the alien warriors didn't even bother with them. When they reached the trees again, the Predators all activated their cloaks & literally disappeared from sight. Only the corpses & weaponry they carried gave them any sign of them being there.

In moments, they were gone altogether—no corpses, no weapons, no nothing.

The alien hunters no longer in sight, Sailor Moon looks at her new treasures in her hands, as Sailor Mercury steps over & does the same. Both of them wonder the same thing mentally: did the clan leader give her these dinosaur bracelets because she stood firmly against the two rogue Predators, fighting alongside Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk? Or did he present them to her as an apology gift for all the trouble that Mad Dog & Wild Child had given her?

These are two questions for which she, Mercury, or any of the girls may never know the answers to.

It hardly mattered to Sailor Moon—they were beautiful treasures to behold, & as she promised, she will love & cherish them both like she does her necklace, regardless to who (or what) had presented them to her.

"Like the necklace Saber-Tusk gave you, those bracelets are very pretty", Sailor Mercury said. "For a race of vicious headhunters, they possess lovely treasures."

"Yes", was all that Sailor Moon could say.

She should feel kind of fortunate to have such treasures in her possession: in the real world, it would probably take her the rest of her life to save enough money to purchase jewelry like this, & yet both the necklace & bracelets were basically handed to her on a silver platter. Treasures like these were something Sailor Moon had always wanted, but strangely she currently doesn't feel the joy of owning such wonderful trinkets, & it wasn't because they were given to her by aliens from another world.

It was something else—something she can't quite put her finger on.

And as intelligent as Sailor Mercury is, neither could she.

A sudden low humming all around caught everyone's attention when they see a large, metal object in a deep hue of gray emerge from the top of the trees. It had a pointed front, with short wings that held pointed pontoons, mimicking the front. A few lights glared averagely, being not too bright to cause the girls to cover their eyes, but enough to see that it was the craft that the newly arrived hunters came to Earth in, hidden from everyone for all this time with no one—be it friend or foe—ever realizing it.

Then again, the Predators are rather good with that sort of thing.

With hardly a sound, the ship rose into the sky, dousing its lights entirely as it became smaller & smaller, barely visible in the evening sky.

Before they knew it,the craft was all but gone for good—out of sight, but definitely _not _out of mind.

Detania was finally able to get back on her feet in an amazing display of recovery, possibly a hidden talent she & Dekenia possess, like their mother Demonia with her ability to project black bolts from her hands. The twin scars on her stomach were still there, but they no longer bled.

"And to think", she says, breaking the long silence, "Dekenia & I became like them. Worse, we became like our mother, & neither of us even realized it."

"That's not true, Detania", said Sailor Moon, as she & Mercury rejoin the group. "You & your sister are nothing like them, let alone like Demonia. I doubt you two ever were. You both were just angry & confused, & in that tidal wave of emotion, it clouded your better judgements. But now that you've let it all go, you broke free of it. Feels good, right?"

Detania smiles & nods. "Yes. It does feel wonderful to put it all in the past. All of you helped to convince me & Dekenia, but it was _you_ who really made a difference in our lives, Sailor Moon, or should I say, Usagi Tsukino."

Having Detania call Sailor Moon by her real name surprised her & the other girls, but for the most part, she didn't let it bother her too much, if at all, now that the young huntress has seen the light of things & became a friend rather than an enemy.

"You saw me transform?", Sailor Moon asked, stating the obvious.

"Yes, at the shrine", Detania responded. "My sister & I stealthily watched you all change into your Sailor Soldier identities. I suppose I should apologize for it now."

"You've nothing to apologize for, Detania", said Sailor Jupiter. "We all trust you with our identities, especially now that you've forsaken your life of hunting."

"Thank you, Jupiter. Even though it pains me deeply that I just lost my sister today, it does comfort me to know I'm not alone, having you all by my side."

"You'll never be alone, Detania", said Sailor Mercury. "None of us will let you be. All of us deeply feel for you over the loss of your sister—we've lost friends of our own whom we tried to save, so we know the feeling all too well."

"These friends you speak of—were they once your enemies like Dekenia & myself?"

"Yes, they were", said Sailor Venus. "They changed their evil ways because they listened to reason, or more precisely, their _hearts_, & made the right choice. It's nice to see that you have done likewise. That, Detania, is one of the wonderful aspects of human beings: they can & do change—sometimes for the worse, sometimes for the better."

"Needless to say, it's fortunate I've changed for the better, yes?"

"And survived your ordeal to do so", said Sailor Neptune. "Not every enemy who changed their ways was that lucky, as we've just explained."

"True. Sailor Mars, I have a favor to ask of you", says Detania, looking at the soldier of fire.

"What might that be, Detania?", Mars says.

"My sister Dekenia—is it possible that you can bury her at your temple?"

"You mean Hikawa Shrine?"

"Yes. I'd very much appreciate it if she was resting peacefully there, where my friends go & attend on a regular basis."

"I'm very honored you should say that. Of course I can, Detania—I'm positive your sister would want that as much as you do."

"Thank you, Mars."

Sailor Mars nods as Sailor Star Healer approaches from behind & whispers in her ear. "Sailor Mars, why don't you take your group & start heading back home? Fighter, Maker, & myself can help Detania carry her sister's body to your shrine. On a more personal level, you & your group have seen more than enough of this…"

"I couldn't agree more, Healer", Sailor Mars whispers back. "We'll head for Tokyo while you Starlights take care of business with Detania."

Sailor Star Healer nods as Sailor Mars begins telling Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, & the four Outer Sailors about the Starlight's plan to assist Detania in carrying her sister's body back to Hikawa Shrine to be buried there. Mars leaves out the part of sparing them any more hideous sights—especially for Sailor Saturn & Sailor Moon, naturally—but the girls easily pick up on that notion,& agree wholeheartedly on it without even saying one word about it.

With Sailor Pluto leading the way, the Sailor Soldiers begin their trek toward Tokyo.

Once they vanished from view, the Sailor Starlights face Detania as Sailor Star Maker speaks. "Now, let's take your sister to her final resting place, shall we?"

Detania nodded with a little smile & tear on her face.

This brutal day finally ceases & desists.

**EPILOGUE**

The summer festival resumed four weeks after the incident, giving people time to recover from the shock of discovering six bodies at Tenth Street High School—four police officers & two students. Their names were revealed to the general public one week after it happened, & people from all over Tokyo have sent flowers & other gifts of utter sympathy to the precinct(s) where the deceased officers had once been stationed at. It was also the same to the parents of students Akemi Takashima & Tetsuya Watanabe, with families paying their respects to them at both their own home, or even when they run into either or both on the city streets.

Usagi & her friends were no different: every chance any of them got, they would check on Akemi & Tetsuya's parents to see how they were holding up. None of the girls, including Usagi, had commented on the constant bickerings & teasings they had given them at school. They didn't wish to sound like they were glad they had been killed by the Predators, a piece of information which only they& the Three Lights would come to know, for good reason. They got the surprise of their lives when the parents told them that they (Akemi & Tetsuya) wished to be more care-free like Usagi herself is, another thing which caught the girls off-guard. It was discovered that Akemi & Tetsuya picked on Usagi constantly because they wanted to be as she was.

It was ironic, but it made the girls feel even more guilt-ridden about their deaths than it did before, no matter how many times their parents tell them they weren't at fault—they'd change their tune in a hurry if they knew the truth!

Another consequence of leading a double-life: you're forced to withhold certain information so as not to complicate matters for yourself & those you love, however much it may hurt.

As a silent,inside joke, Usagi & Rei wonder how Peter Parker & Clark Kent—better known as Spider-Man & Superman—manage it in comic books.

In any case, the burden was theirs to bear, forbidden to share it with anyone else outside of their group.

The severed heads of the four officers, Akemi, Tetsuya, & two more individuals—revealed to be Sueko Shimura, a teacher at Tozai University, & her husband Akira, an officer of Downtown Tokyo—had been found at around the time the summer festival resumed activity. They were discovered at a house located in the forest northwest of the city, owned by a Takashi Shimura, who took a trip there to solve the mystery of why his brother wasn't answering his cell phone after repeated calls. They, too, received public revelations a few days later, with Takashi getting the same condolences from family, friends, co-workers, & diligent, caring citizens of Tokyo.

Each body was buried, head & all, in the middle of August, with many paying their last respects, including Usagi & her friends, Haruka & company, & the Three Lights.

As for the damages done to Usagi's house when Mad Dog & Wild Child had made an unexpected 'house call', Michiru Kaiho—being the wealthy girl that she is—had repairs done by a personal, freelance construction crew. It didn't go unnoticed by Usagi's family, however. When Kenji, Ikuko, & Shingo returned home from the Hillside Hotel & saw people working on the side of the house where Usagi's room is & having anew front door installed, he feared the worst. The first thing he & Ikuko did was to see if Usagi was all right, which she was. Usagi explained that burglars tried to vandalize & rob the house, & that she escaped their grasp before they could nab her for a hostage. It provided a nice cover story for what actually happened, although a piece of it _was _true: Usagi _did _escape the attackers of the house, but they weren't there to rob the place.

They were there to _kill_ her.

Nevertheless, the damages were all fixed good as new, & to Kenji's point of view, it seemed nothing had been stolen from his property. He, Ikuko, & even Shingo couldn't have been more grateful or relieved, & Shingo even got the Three Lights' autographs Usagi had promised him, but only after forcing him to say that his big sister is the best in the world.

Childish as it seemed, it felt good to Usagi to do so after all she'd been through while they'd been away that weekend.

In conclusion, the tragedy at Tenth Street High School & all other malevolent events which followed—some known only to Usagi & company—had hit hard on the citizens of Tokyo, but the people realize it may have been much worse, like the abundant slaughter at the beach last year in June, or another Tanaka just that past April, something _no one _needs at this point.

Now it was December 21st, & the city of Tokyo had been blanketed in a layer of snow all over town, with decorated Christmas trees & colored lights shining bright wherever one looks. At Shiba Park, children were playing & throwing snowballs at their friends, making snowmen, & sliding on sleds. Santas on corners & in front of department stores waved & rang a small bell in one hand with a red pot suspended on a thin support, which passersby generously drop coins into for a donation to charities & the Salvation Army for those less fortunate at this time of year.

The snow made it a lovely sight in all of Tokyo, including Hikawa Shrine & the immediate area, especially at night. The temple on the outside was decorated with lights hanging at the edges of the roof, which blinked on & off in a rhythmic fashion. On the side of the temple stood a Christmas tree that measured ten feet tall, & was decorated to the teeth with ornaments & lights that flashed & blinked both similar & different from those on the temple itself. Not too far away, at about three/four feet, lay a pile of dirt shaped like a coffin with a thick, wooden cross sticking up at one end. On the horizontal portion of the cross lay a message:

DEKENIA: BELOVED SISTER & GOOD FRIEND

MAY SHE REST IN PEACE

Apparently, Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) had kept her promise.

Inside the temple, the place had holiday decorations almost up the wazoo: wreaths, bells, lights, tinsel, & even a mini-Christmas tree in one corner. At the table in the center of the room, Rei & everyone else (except for Usagi) sat down to a little feast of fish, pasta, shrimp, & cranberry sauce accompanied by Christmas cookies & fresh egg nog for an after-dinner treat. The meal had been prepared, naturally, by Makoto Kino, with generous assistance by Ami Mizuno & Taiki, taking a much-needed break along with Yaten & Seiya, after raising a few billion yen from the concerts the trio did up until last month right before Thanksgiving: it was a feat matched by no other in all of Tokyo, or the rest of Japan, for that matter. The Three Lights' temporary comeback had such an impact on the world not experienced since The Beatles' arrival in America in 1964, the group known as Queen came to Japan in the mid-1970s, or when Elvis Presley had done his '1968 Comeback Special' or his 'Aloha From Hawaii' concert, the latter in January of 1973.

It was backbreaking work for the trio, performing for all those screaming fans & then some, but for Taiki, Yaten, & Seiya, it was more than worth it.

At least they have the holidays to themselves, & what better way to spend it than with good friends?

Especially if one of those friends is Detania.

Like everyone else, the former space huntress is dressed in holiday-colored clothing of red, green, blue, & the colors Burl Ives made more popular, 'silver & gold'. Even Luna & Artemis, looking better than ever, considering the thrashing the rogue Predators gave them, got into the holiday spirit, having a miniature Christmas bell wrapped around their necks, accompanied by a red & green bow.

They sat on the desk where the computer rested on, feasting upon a small plate of fish & shrimp laid out before them.

"A toast!", a happy Detania said, raising her glass of egg nog.

"A toast!", everyone else recited in the same cheerful tone, raising their own glasses right before clinking them altogether in salute & taking a sip afterwards.

"It thrills us to see you in such good spirits, Detania, especially at this time of the year!", said Hotaru.

"And why shouldn't I be?", said Detania. "I've got a great new life that's different & many times greater than my old one, made a lot of great friends in the process, & I can predict that it's only going to get better from this point on!"

"From your good mood, Detania, it seems to us that you _wanted _to leave your previous life behind, but didn't quite know how to do it", Rei stated.

"Or rather, you didn't have nearly enough strength to do so", Yaten explains. "It can be hard for some people to dump old habits, whether they be good or bad."

"Right", Minako concurs. "It's like the old saying goes, 'Old habits are tough to kill'."

"Um, I believe that's 'Old habits die hard', Minako", Ami corrected her.

"Hey, good one, Ami! I'll have to remember that!"

The girls & three guys all turn red with embarrassment from yet another screw-up of Minako's attempts at getting a familiar phrase the wrong way. All except for Detania, who starts chuckling softly before breaking out in a cheerful guffaw. She falls backwards & lands on the floor but gently, laughing until her stomach hurt. It was the first time she got to express her other, more _human_ side, something she seldomly got to do when living under Demonia's roof, if at all.

To do so now felt like she just won the lottery, with laughter being more precious than money.

And for Detania, it _was_.

_What a glorious feeling to laugh & express myself!_, Detania said to herself, rising from the floor after regaining her composure from busting a gut.

"That felt _so _good!", she says, speaking in a normal tone. "Anyway, Yaten's right. I _did _have that problem, as did Dekenia, but thanks to you people, we were finally given that boost of strength to help us achieve that goal."

"Speaking of your sister", Setsuna announces, "I would like for all of us to have a moment of silence for Dekenia, of whom we, I regret to say, were unable to save in time, & is now resting in peace here at Hikawa Shrine."

With that said, the girls & Three Lights all bowed their heads slightly in silent prayer for a little longer than just one moment. It seemed like an eternity to them, especially for Detania herself, as the image of finding her sibling without her limbs still haunted her, the Outer Sailors, the Sailor Starlights, & even Usagi herself. Not a day went by when they didn't hope to have rescued her before the rigorous, horrid torture could be performed on her by Mad Dog & Wild Child.

Then again, the girls wish the same for Akemi & Tetsuya, along with the four officers & the married couple who rented the house in the forest where the final conflict took place, or even the people last year at the beach when the girls first encountered the Predators.

Difficult as it was for them, they had to not let it disturb them too much. They can't save everyone in trouble—even Superman can't save everyone, despite his awesome abilities.

Finally, Detania breaks the silence. "Thank you, Setsuna. That was most generous of you to say. You're half-right: although we couldn't save her life, we _did _manage to save her soul. We can all be grateful for that."

"Yes, & this shrine will watch over her & keep her safe. Right, Rei?", said Taiki as Rei nods happily.

"And each time we stop by here for whatever reason", Makoto says, "we will be sure to go to her grave & say a silent prayer for her."

"As will we, even though the three of us will be heading back to our homeworld soon after the holidays are over", said Seiya, the burns still visible on his face, as they were a memento from the battle he says he wishes to keep, along with the deceased alien queen.

"That's too bad", said Rei. "You three really made a difference in people's lives, especially for the Space Science Authority, NASA, & all the families of the Tanaka victims, not to mention all of your fans awaiting a comeback from you."

"You're right", said Taiki. "It felt great to do all that, but unfortunately, we _must _head back home. We really need to be with our Princess, as it's been over a year since we last saw her."

"Since the attack by Beryl & the aliens?", asked Ami.

The three men nod.

"We understand", said Hotaru. "When you see your Princess again, please give her our very best, won't you?"

"It's a done deal, Hotaru", said Yaten, smiling. Hotaru returns the gesture.

"I suppose I also owe it to you three for opening my eyes like these girls have done", Detania stated.

"You're quite welcome, Detania, but there's one person who really deserves the full credit for doing so", Seiya says.

"You mean Usagi, right?", she asks as everyone nods.

"I thought as much", Detania continued. "She was the one who never gave up on me & my sister in getting through to us. If not for her, we may have remained your enemies. I'm so happy it didn't turn out that way, & it's all because of her."

"That's one of her many special gifts", said Haruka. "She has a way of bringing out the best in most people, along with making others happy & cheering them up when they need it the most."

"Speaking of whom, where _is _Usagi? Isn't she supposed to have joined us for this little celebration?"

"She said she'll be here a little later this evening", Michiru informs her. "Right now, she's spending some 'quality time' with a very special someone."

"You mean…?", asked Taiki, although the answer was right in their face.

A smile from the girls was all he needed for one.

"Let her", said Seiya. "She's earned it. Besides, the night's still young."

"Amen!", shouted everyone, holding their glasses of egg nog up high in another salute, continuing with their party.

Usagi sat with Mamoru in his holiday-decorated apartment on the couch, the former dressed in a red, Mrs. Claus-like dress, wearing her gold dinosaur necklace & bracelets, while the latter wore a green suit & shoes, looking somewhat like an elf, enjoying a serving of fresh fish & pasta (both of which Usagi ate in large doses), with egg nog to wash it all down. It has been four months since Mamoru has returned from Africa with Kumi & her daughter Naoko, returning shortly after the slightly-delayed festival, the huge amount of funds raised from the Three Light's concerts all over Japan, the funerals for those killed at Tenth Street High & the summer home in the forest, & of course, the girl's second run-in with the Predators & Demonia's adopted twin daughters.

Usagi has told Mamoru all of this shortly after his return, & even four months later, he has mixed feelings about those events, primarily the one concerning the Predators.

"So the Predators came back to Tokyo after a year's absence, huh?", Mamoru says with undisguised guilt in his voice. "I regret not being there to help keep you safe from them, like last time. If only I was."

"Don't blame yourself, Mamo-chan", Usagi says in a soothing tone. "You were in Africa with Kumi & her daughter. You had no way of knowing that they would return any more than we ourselves did."

"Maybe, but it's still no excuse to leave you alone at the mercy of those extraterrestrial hunters, even if I was elsewhere at the time."

"But I _wasn't _alone, Mamo-chan. My fellow Sailor Soldiers were right beside me, as were the Sailor Starlights. They all fought valiantly to keep me safe."

"Including those two Predators named Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk?", Mamoru asked, taking Usagi in his arms, the worry clearly visible. "Weren't they the same ones who tried to claim your head only a year ago?"

"Mamo-chan, don't you recall?", Usagi reassures him. "The only reason they & their clan did so was because Demonia had put a spell on & forced them to. _She _was the one who really wanted my head. Saber-Tusk & his clan were merely being used to help her quest. When the spell on them was broken, Saber-Tusk turned the tables on her."

"So that's why Detania & her sister wanted revenge on both you _and _the Predators?"

"Yes. The conflict was brutal, as we had to fend off both vengeful parties of Demonia's twin daughters & two Predators who were once part of Saber-Tusk's clan that went rogue. In the end, Detania & her sister saw that I wasn't their enemy, & the two insane Predators—Mad Dog & Wi-ld Child—were beaten."

"Not without suffering casualties, of course", Mamoru said somberly.

Usagi bowed & nodded her head.

"True", she says in the same manner. "Aside from those killed a Tenth Street High & that house where we fought, Rough-Tooth & Saber-Tusk were killed along with their one-time pupils, & Dekenia got stabbed in the heart, but not before Mad Dog & Wild Child ripped her arms & legs off of her. The least we could do was have her buried at Rei's temple."

"That was quite noble of you all to do that for her", says Mamoru. "While it was sad that you failed to save her life, at least she saw the truth of the whole matter, in that you had no hand in Demonia's death."

"And it was quite noble of you to allow Detania to accompany Kumi & her daughter on her recent trip to Australia in your place, Mamo-chan", Usagi says. "She simply adored the wildlife she saw in that country, & has learned a great deal of their natural habitats."

"She did, & because of her invaluable assistance, Kumi has agreed to make Detania her full-time assistant. Once the holidays are over, their next scheduled adventure will be discovering the ocean life in the Pacific. Neither can wait to get on _that _expedition."

"It sounds exciting. I'm so happy Detania finds life here on Earth fascinating, a far better one than the one she previously lead with her sister."

"And with their mother before that", Mamoru says, finishing things up.

Usagi nods. "All in all, a perfect ending to an otherwise dangerous & deadly battle, especially when I was rewarded these shiny bracelets by the red-skinned clan leader."

"Right. Like the necklace they look great on you", Mamoru said. "By the way, how are Luna & Artemis holding up since their scuffle with the Predators?"

"They were quite sore for a few weeks, but they've been fully recuperated since late summer. I thought they were out of their minds when they took on such a risk, but they told me that it was what they promised Queen Serenity all those years ago—protecting & keeping me safe."

"I can relate: that's what weare _all_ sworn to do, Usako. If any of us were there, we would've done no different what Luna & Artemis did."

"I know, Mamo-chan. I just worry about you all getting hurt when you take risks for me."

"You're more than worth it, Usako. And your unequaled compassion for those who love you dearly is one of the many traits we adore you the most for."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan", Usagi says sincerely, before it gets a little worrisome. "There _is _one thing that still bothers me about this, though."

"Hmm? What's that?", Mamoru asked, sensing her worry.

"This is the second time now that we've encountered the Predators, & in both those times, I came close to losing my life. I can't help but wonder if we'll run into them a third time. As you well know, they've visited the Earth long before this."

"I've not ruled out that possibility, & you can bet that the others haven't either. But don't you worry—we'll deal with them if & when they should ever return to Tokyo. Right now, however, let's enjoy our holiday together, & then later on with our friends at the shrine, shall we?"

"We shall", Usagi says warmly, with no trace of worry anywhere in her tone now. "Merry Christmas, Mamo-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Usako. I love you."

"I love you too."

Their holiday greeting to each other ended with a passionate kiss while holding one another in his/her arms & keeping their lips locked, something which never fails to put them in a state of ecstasy. Deep down within their souls, however, neither can deny that the point which Usagi herself made: they've faced the alien hunters twice now, & the odds of the Sailor Soldiers facing them a third time is definitely _not _out of the question. So far, Sailor Moon/Usagi has cheated death twice by the Predator's hands, but she (& the others) dread that if a third go-round with the alien hunters occurs, her luck may not hold out for her then. Unlike they are, Usagi is no soulless killer, & she could never in a million years live that kind of life, even if circumstances force her to. She's a Princess, after all, & she plans on being a compassionate one like she is now, regardless of being Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, or Neo-Queen Serenity (when the time comes).

Luckily, now wasn't the time to debate on or worry about the subject.

There were more important matters to attend to.

Like enjoying Christmas with their friends & loved ones.

**MEMORIALS**

2003 Memorials:

This story is dedicated to the loving memory of those who perished in the Columbia shuttle tragedy on February 1, 2003.

Thomas Wyman, Ex-Chairman of CBS, 73 (1929-2003)

Maurice Gibb, Member of Singing Group The Bee Gees, 53 (1949-2003)

Richard Crenna, Veteran Actor, 76 (1926-2003)

Nell Carter, Emmy & Tony Award-Winning Actress-Singer, 54 (1948-2003)

John Houston, Manager, Father of Singer Whitney Houston, 82 (1920-2003)

Anthony Eisley, Television & Film Actor, 78 (1924-2003)

Johnny Paycheck, Country Star, Sang 'Take This Job & Shove It', 64 (1938-2003)

Fred Rogers, Host of 'Mr. Roger's Neighborhood' Program, 74 (1928-2003)

Howie Epstein, Bass Player for Tom Petty, 47 (1955-2003)

Jim Gordon, New York Sportscaster, 76 (1926-2003)

Kid Gavilan, Member of Boxing Hall of Fame, 77 (1926-2003)

Paul Pender, Former Middleweight Champion, 72 (1930-2003)

Ruby Braff, Jazz Trumpeter, 75 (1927-2003)

2007 Memorials:

Aaron Russo, Celebrity Manager & Film Producer, 64 (1943-2007)

Sheldon Henry, Broadway Musician, 82 (1925-2007)

Gay Brewer, Professional Golfer, 75 (1932-2007)

Russell Ellington, Coached Professional Basketball, 69 (1938-2007)

Luciano Pavarotti, Beloved Singer & Opera Star, 71 (1935-2007)

Madeline L'Engle, Author, Wrote Children's Classic 'A Wrinkle In Time', 88 (1919-2007)

Bill Boyle,Senior Editor at Daily News,54(1953-2007)

Jane Wyman, Academy Award-Winning Actress & Ronald Reagan's First Wife, 93 (1914-2007)

Joe Zawinul, Jazz Keyboardist, 75 (1932-2007)

Ralph Kent, Handler of Mickey Mouse, 68 (1939-2007)

Percy Rodrigues, Innovative Actor, 89 (1918-2007)

Bobby Byrd, Singer, Pianist & Songwriter, Discovered James Brown, 73 (1934-2007)

Brett Somers, Actress, Regular on 'Match Game' Program, 83 (1924-2007)

Martha Gerry, Owner of Champion Racehorse Forego, 88 (1919-2007)

Alice Ghostley, Actress, Played Esmeralda on 'Bewitched', 81 (1926-2007)

Rex Humbard, Early Televangelist, 88 (1919-2007)

Marcel Marceau, Famed 'Maste' Mime, 84 (1923-2007)

William Wirtz, Owned Chicago Blackhawks of NHL, 77 (1930-2007)

Michael Evans, Actor, 87 (1920-2007)

Wally Parks, Drag Racing Sire & Automobile Enthusiast, 94 (1913-2007)

Ray Timothy, Veteran Executive at NBC, 75 (1932-2007)

Martin Manlis, Producer of Stage, Film & Television, 92 (1915-2007)

Lois Maxwell, Actress, Played 'Moneypenny' in James Bond Films, 80 (1927-2007)

Al Oerter, Gold-Winner of Olympic Discus-Throwing, 71 (1936-2007)

George Grizzard, Tony-Winning Broadway, Television & Film Actor, 79 (1928-2007)

Tawn Mastery, Heavy-Metal Radio DJ, 53 (1954-2007)

Paul Smith, Famed Chopper Pilot in Vietnam & WABC-TV, 60 (1947-2007)

Edwyn 'Bob' Owen, Hockey Gold Medalist, 71 (1936-2007)

Bud Ekins, Motorcycle Stuntman, 77 (1930-2007)

Werner von Trapp, Family Singer, 91 (1915-2007)

Lloyd Nelson Trotman, Bassist for Many Legends & on 1961 hit 'Stand By Me', 84 (1923-2007)

Joey Bishop, Final Member of Frank Sinatra-led 'Rat Pack', 89 (1918-2007)

Deborah Kerr, 6-Time Best Actress Nominee, 86 (1921-2007)

Teresa Brewer, Pop Star of the 1950s, 76 (1931-2007)

Vincent DeDomenico, Inventor of Rice-A-Roni, 92 (1915-2007)

Evelyn Knight, Popular Singer in 1940s & 1950s, 89 (1918-2007)

Porter Wagoner, Opry Star Who Helped Launch Career of Dolly Parton, 80 (1927-2007)

Robert Goulet, Handsome Star of Film, Broadway & Vegas, 73 (1934-2007)

Bobby 'Boris' Pickett, Singer, Best Known for 1962 hit 'Monster Mash', 67 (1940-2007)

Paul Tibbets, Piloted Hiroshima Bombing Run, 92 (1915-2007)

John Woodruff, Won Gold at 1936 Berlin Games, 92 (1915-2007)

Lowell Dennis Smith, Versatile Dance Legend, 56 (1951-2007)

Mary Lillian Ellison, Pro Wrestling's 'The Fabulous Moolah', 84 (1923-2007)

George Osmond, Patriarch of Singers & Father to Donny & Marie Osmond, 90 (1917-2007)

Hank Thompson, Famed Country Singer, 82 (1925-2007)

Barbara Dainton, One of Last Two Titanic Survivors, 96 (1911-2007)

Norman Mailer, Award-Winning Author, 84 (1923-2007)

Donda West, Mother of Hip-Hop Star Kanye West, 58 (1949-2007)

Delbert Mann, Oscar-Winning Director of 1955's 'Marty', 87 (1920-2007)

Ira Levin, Best-Selling Author, Wrote 'Rosemary's Baby', 78 (1929-2007)

Edward Wrigley, Fox Hunt Enthusiast, 62 (1945-2007)

Martha Kostyra, Mother of Martha Stewart, 93 (1914-2007)

Dick Wilson, Actor, Best Known as Charmin Commercial's 'Mr. Whipple', 91 (1916-2007)

Lester Ziffren, Reporter & Screenwriter, Wrote for Charlie Chaplin Films, 101 (1906-2007)

William O'Neill, Former Governor, 77 (1930-2007)

Joseph Rizzo, Longtime Legislator, 80 (1927-2007)

Kevin DuBrow, Lead Singer of Rock Band 'Quiet Riot', 52 (1955-2007)

Bill Hartack, Five-Time Kentucky Derby Winner, 74 (1932-2007)

J. Robert Cade, Inventor of Sports Beverage Gatorade, 80 (1927-2007)

Ralph Beard, Basketball Star Caught in 1950s Scandal, 79 (1928-2007)

Roger Smith, Former Chief at General Motors, 82 (1925-2007)

Bobby Van, Pianist, Founder of Famous Bridgehampton Pub, 64 (1943-2007)

Evel Knievel, World-Famous Daredevil, 69 (1938-2007)

Pimp C, Southern Rap Pioneer, One-Half of Group 'Underground Kingz', 33 (1974-2007)

David Reese, Poker Star, 56 (1951-2007)

Karlheinz Stockhausen, Groundbreaking Composer, 79 (1928-2007)

Freddie Fields, Hollywood Talent Agent, 84 (1923-2007)

Ike Turner, Rock & Roll Pioneer, One-Time Husband To Tina Turner, 76 (1931-2007)

Robert Matherson, Owner of Celebrated Oak Beach Inn in Babylon, 65 (1942-2007)

Laura Huxley, Author, Widow of Author Aldous Huxley, 96 (1911-2007)

Dan Fogelberg, Known for Popular Soft-Rock Ballads, 56 (1951-2007)

Laraine Day, Actress, 87 (1920-2007)

Mel Tolkin, Television Writer, 94 (1913-2007)

Sean Taylor, Played for the Washington Redskins, 24 (1983-2007)

Roger M. King, Television Executive, 63 (1944-2007)

Jack Linkletter, Former Television Host, 70 (1937-2007)

Joel Dorn, Jazz Music Producer, 65 (1942-2007)

Frank Capra Jr., Film Producer, Son of Film Director Frank Capra Sr., 73 (1934-2007)

J. Russell Coffey, Oldest WWI Veteran, 109 (1898-2007)

Oscar Peterson, Jazz Musician, 82 (1925-2007)

Michael Kidd, Award-Winning Choreographer, 92 (1915-2007)

Joe Dolan, Irish Pop-Music Showman, 68 (1939-2007)

Stu Nahan, Long-time LA Sportscaster, Also Appeared in the 'Rocky' Movies, 81 (1926-2007)

Tab Thacker, Pro Wrestler & Actor, 45 (1962-2007)

'Weepin' Willie Robinson, Boston Blues Singer, 81 (1926-2007)


End file.
